Unlikely Pack
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Two dogs and a grey wolf in a pack full of dire wolves? (Credit goes to antubis0 for the inspiration) OP/OC P/OC SS/OC/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ok new story yeah! This story is about two dogs and a grey wolf being part of a dire wolf pack and the dire wolves are actually antubis0's wolves well the design that is. I ask her to barrow her wolves to make this story. Also this story will be mainly be in POV. I hope you all enjoy and my co writers are Moonlightdeer and Devyn1234.**

 **Our characters:**

 **Nightshade (my oc)- Night is a black grey wolf with white shocks that reach her knees, she has a white diamond mark on her forehead. White tail tip and she has bright blue eyes.**

 **Willow (Moonlightdeer's oc) – Willow is a collie mix, three layer color the first layer is black then grey and last white. She has green eyes and she has a blue and pink collar with a red heart shape dog tag.**

 **Harley (Devyn1234's oc) – Harley is a dark red husky with blue green eyes.**

 **I don't own transformers just my oc and my friends' ocs only. The dire wolves transformers belong to antubis0.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Night's POV**

It's a very cold snowy night, I wonder through the streets of a small town in search for food. I'm a young wolf just barely out of my puppyhood and I can't hunt or be at the risk of getting kill. Since I do not have a pack my hunting days going to be a long ways off. However in order for me to survive I have to savage for food to which is a massive blow to my pride. I sigh heavily and the heat of my breath fog the air for a moment before disappearing. The things to do in order to live. I sigh as I continue my search for food.

I wander through an alley sniffing the ground as I track for food. I sniff through trash and I scoff at the horrible smell. I snarl when I stumble across a cat, it hiss at me loudly and I yelp when it scratch my nose. I snort as it run off but my ears twitch when I hear what sounds like a whimper. I'm probably hearing things, I was going to brush it off but I hear it again.

My ear twitches as I follow the sounds of the whimper. The whimpers lend me to a box, I look into the box and saw a shivering puppy. She whimper from the cold and she try to curl herself to get warm. When my shadow cast over the pup, she look up at me and she cry in fear. Green eyes shine with fear and she back away to coward in the corner of the box.

She look to be a new born pup but who will leave a pup out here in the cold. Who else humans of course. I sigh as I look at the puppy, my ears flatten to the side. I felt sorry for the pup as she remind me of myself. She like me, left alone in the world with no one.

I wish I could help her, maybe even take her with me but I can't. Not when I'm barely a puppy myself and I'm barely surviving on my own. I can't do that to this pup, if I take her in she will die. I will not be able to live with myself if I let a puppy die under my care. I look at her and I thought about snapping her neck. She alone and if I leave her she could die from the cold. Yet when I look into the pup's eyes, I just couldn't.

What can I do? I can't take her with me, if I was older maybe but if I take her she will just die. I can't leave her or she will die from the cold or from starvation. I can't kill her. I look at her and she is a cute puppy, I have seen humans coo over puppies. Maybe…

Stepping into the box, the puppy cry in fear. She try to escape me but she really didn't have anywhere to go. I gently pick up the pup and she whimper as I pull her out of box. I walk down the alley and into the street. I look around to see any humans but it late night and there isn't any humans out at this time.

This will be harder than I thought. I walk down the street with the puppy, she whimper and shiver from the cold. I sigh, I put the pup down and she fearfully look up to me as I look down at her. "What am I going to do with you little one?"

I look up to the sky, the star fill sky. I remember when I was younger I thought those stars were fireflies that got trap in the sky. I could remember my mother laughing and telling me that there are stars but she told me that the stars tell stories if you are willing to listen. I wonder if the stars could tell me what to do with this pup?

I look down when the pup got brave and decide to cuddle against me. She try getting warm by using my thick fur and body heat. She stop shivering and whimpering, that a good thing. I sigh again as I look at the stars again. Help me out please?

My ears twitch when I hear coughing. I look over to see a old man walking down the street from the other side. He cough and shiver from the cold. He didn't seem to notice me or he doesn't care. Anyway, I watch him as he walk up to his home. This is the pup's only chance.

I pick up the pup and she whine as I take her away from her only sort of warmth and brought her back to the cold. I trot up to the house that the old human have enter, I look into the window to see the human starting a fire and warming the room. I walk up to the front door and set the pup down. She look at me with confusion.

I give her a gentle lick, "Take care of yourself little one."

Getting onto my hind legs, I scratch the door to bring attention to the human. When I hear the sounds of footsteps, I turn and ran off. I ignore the pup as she cry out. I run across the street and take cover in the alley. Keeping myself hidden I watch as the old human open his door, he looks around confuse before he notice the pup.

"What do we have here?" He said with a smile. He pick up the pup and smile at her, "Where have you come from? Come inside, you must be freezing."

He take the pup inside, I quickly walk back to the house to look through the window. The old human enter with the pup wrap in a blanket. He sit down and he chuckle over the pup.

I smile softy, knowing that the pup is in safe hands it time for me to go on my way. I walk away from the house but I stop to glance over to the house. I smile softy, "Have a nice life little one."

 **Willow's POV**

I lick my muzzle as I finish the last of the warm milk. I smile as warm hands gentle pet me. It comfortable to be wrap in this cozy blanket and be full. The old human chuckle as he pick me up and sat in front of the fire with me in his lap. He gentle hum something softy and I yawn tiredly.

The old man chuckle. "I wonder where you have came from little one."

I look at him sleepily and my tail wag as I thought back to that dog. I wonder why she left? She could have stay and she will be feed and wrap in a warm blanket. Maybe she was shy? She was nice though, maybe I'll meet her one day and say my thanks to her.

I smile as the old man pick me up and he look me in the eyes. He smile, "what should I name you? Hmm…what about Willow?"

I yep slightly and I lick and nip his nose and he laugh.

 **Two years later**

 **Night's POV**

I snarl angrily as I slam against the cage, I can't believe my own stupidity! I can't believe I fall into the trap! I should have knew better that it was set up by humans. Why would there be a piece of meat just laying around! My father have told me everything came with a price. I can't believe I was caught by these humans!

When these humans have caught me they put changes on me and they try to train me. They want me to fight, they get try to get me aggressive by poking me with sticks. Yelling at me and kicking my cage. I am beyond piss, if they didn't have any changes on me or a damn cage to hold me back. I will show them all on how deadly I am and there last mistake in messing with me.

I growl when a human came and he grin at me, "Alright Killer, you going to make me a lot of money don't let me down."

I charge at him snarling with angry but the damn cage stood in the middle of me ripping his face apart. He only laugh, "That's the spirit!"

I snarl as they move my cage and a line my cage to a narrow path. The cage's door open and the force me to run through the narrow path. Another door open and I run through the door but I found I am surrounded by humans. I'm in a dug up pit, it wasn't deep well for me at least. I could easily jump out of here but these humans down know about if they put me out of here.

I have seen what these humans been doing and it sicken me. They force dogs to fight each other to the death for enticement. I would watch dogs fight like mindless savages and the humans cheering at the bloodshed.

I wasn't going to kill a dog just for these human's amusement. I will jump out of here and escape but I have to wait so I can take these humans off guard. I growl at the humans as they cheer wildly. My ear twitch when I hear a door open and I look up to see a door from across from me open. I ready myself, head low with a snarl, legs tense ready to launch and tail high up. These humans train these dogs to kill and I wasn't going to let myself kill.

I wait patiently for the dog to bolt out and attack me. I expect some crazy dog that is blood lust to kill me. I narrow my eyes and keep my focus on the open door waiting for my opponent. Instead of a crazy mutt this puppy comes running out. She look around confuse and beyond scare, she run in circling with her tail in between her legs while the humans laugh at the pup.

She look at me and she scream with terror, she fall flat on her stomach. She cry heavily and shook with fear. I blink as I am even sure if I am seeing thing. I shook my head not believing what I am seeing. They sent out a pup to fight me. They expect for a pup to kill me?

I didn't think these humans couldn't get any lower. They sent out this little puppy to fight a wolf!? This is an outrages! I snarl with rage to which further scare the pup. I growl as I glare at the humans and they were getting angry as they didn't see any killing. I look at the pup, these humans want a show I will give them a damn show!

I snarl loudly as I leap at the pup, the pup scream with pure terror and the humans cheer loudly. However instead of doing what the humans expect. I sharply pick up the pup and using my strong legs, leap out of the dog pit. I jump on top of a human and he scream as I jump on him. The humans shout in surprise and angry, I growl as the humans were closing on me. They were arm and ready to take me back to my cage.

Yeah like I will let that happen! I leap off the scare human, I run around as I dodge the humans attempt to catch me. I try finding a way out but I hard when trying to avoid all these humans. I'm getting tired of these humans. I saw a window and I mentally whine as I knew this is going hurt.

I make a sharp turn and made a bolt to the window. I brace myself as I leap forward to the window. The window shatter loudly and I lost my balance as I leap through the window. I tumble across the ground and drop the pup.

I whine slightly as glass shards prices me and causing me to bleeding. I get to my paws and I shake myself to rip of the loose glass. I shook my head as it hurt and I felt very dizzy. I hear the humans shouting, I look to the pup and look around scare. I pick her up again and she yelp in surprise as I bolt into the forest.

I ran in a very fast sprint, as I ran I got further away from the humans. I just kept running until I saw the town up ahead. I didn't stop until I end the town and I finally stop in an alley. It night time and I didn't have to worry about any humans. I set the pup down before I fall down and pant heavily. My legs burn and my paws sting from the glass.

I need a nap, I close my eyes for a moment but I open them when I felt the pup lick under my chin. I look at her and she fearfully look down, "T-thank you."

I nod my head, "I wasn't going to leave you with those humans."

I should return to my den I have to make sure that no wolf had came and took my territory. Shakily I stood up and I shook myself, I turn around to return to the forest. However as I walk I could hear the pup following me. I sigh heavily, great.

I look over my shoulder and look at the pup, she look at me with confusion.

"Sorry but you can't come with me," I state. She begin to panic and she whine.

"Please don't leave me," she whimper with pleading eyes. I can't take her with me, she doesn't belong in the forest. She doesn't stand a chance to live in the woods. She nearly die from fright when seeing me just think if she see a bear. I may be a young adult but I wasn't ready to take care of a pup. I'm a lone wolf, I don't have a pack. I wouldn't be able to take care of the pup alone. I'm still learning how to live and survive. Sadly this pup has to learn this.

I'm sorry little one. I sharply turn and snarl at her. She cry with fright and I chase her off. I watch her leave with her tail in between her legs. I sigh as guilt eat me. I turn and made my way to the forest. The pup will learn, she has a better chance to survive in the street instead of the forest.

 **Harley's POV**

I whimper as I run away from the wolf that had just save me. I don't understand why did she save me but only to chase me off? Why didn't she kill me in the pit? Why did she save me? Why didn't she just left? Why would she put her life on the line for me?

I stop to look over my shoulder, she walk towards the forest. Maybe I should follow her? I could go unnoticed? I don't think it a good idea. It better I didn't follow her. I sit down and I whimper as tears stream down my face. It not fair.

I been born in a place where dogs fight each other to the death while the humans encourage it. The humans were really scary and very mean. I try to behave and try not to be notice but instead I am pull away from my mother and throw into the pit with that wolf. The same wolf that have save me and have left me.

A memory came to mind as I remember an old dog that was in the cage next to me and my mother. He look like he fought many fights as he was tear up with scars. He had a missing eye and his other eye was slightly blind. I remember what he told me, "Life is never fair but you must become stronger than life itself."

Those were his last words before he was throw in the pit and he die fighting. Maybe this is my chance to grow up strong without being throw in the fighting pit. Maybe that wolf have left me so I could become stronger. I will get stronger and I will show her, I'll survive myself. I could do it, I am strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter 2, I don't own transformers I wish but me and my friends own our ocs. And the drawing of the dire wolves transformers belong to antubis0.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Three years later**

 **Willow's POV**

I sleepily open my eyes, I blink a few times before I yawn loudly. I stood up in my bed and stretch before giving myself a shake to ruffle my fur. I look over to the lump that slept on the bed, I walk up to my owner and I look at him worry. I whine softly and I give him a small lick. I'm worry, he been very tired and he begin to get sick.

My owner was very active and very healthy. Every day he will wake up early in the morning, he will make breakfast for himself and he will give me my breakfast. Then we will go for a walk in the park for a couple of hours until we go into town. My owner will meet with his friends and they will chat for hours while I loyally sat by his feet listening to him and his friends.

Afterward we will return home where my owner will spend hours just brushing my fur while he just talk none stop. I enjoy his company and I love to hear him talk. I wish I could talk to him but he wouldn't be able to understand. So instead I will just listen to him and I will give him yelps or licks. He will always laugh.

Then suddenly one day, he stay in and slept longer. He became more tired and he always look tired. He will go to sleep early and he will wake up late. He will also cough and he will weakly groan in pain. I wish I could do something for him, it just hurt to watch him suffer.

I check the time and saw that it noon, he should be up soon. I walk back to my bed and sat down. I watch my owner and wait for him to wake up. I stare at him until I notice something odd. I didn't see his blanket rise or fall showing that he was breathing. Instead it was still and nothing happen. I begin to panic as I jump onto the bed.

I push and nuzzle against my owner trying to wake him up. Nothing happen and he only stay still. I begin to cry and bark at him trying to wake up. He ok! He just in a deep sleep! I keep trying to say that to me because I don't want to accept it. He can't leave me! I shake him and lick his face but nothing.

He needs help, I have to get him help! He will be ok after he gets help! I run out of the room and made my way to the front door. I run through the doggy door and I look around for humans. It noon so there should be humans out walking around. I look around until I see two humans just down the street. I didn't give a second thought before running up to them.

I run up to them barking at them before bolting up to the house but stopping. Showing them to follow me but it didn't look like the message isn't going across. I growl as I bark at them pointing to my home. I cry and whine loudly as I want them to follow me. I want them to save my owner! Can they understand that I need help! My owner need help!

Suddenly a net fall over me, I panic and I struggle to get out but it was useless as I was pick up by the humans. They only chuckle at me as I struggles are in vain. Before I know it I am dump into the back of a truck. I try to get out but the doors slam into my face. I cry loudly and howl as I scratch on the doors. I can't be here! I need to be with my owner!

Instead my pleas went on deaf ears as I hear the truck start up. I tumble as the truck start moving and I howl loudly. My owner needs me! Let me out!

 **Harley's POV**

I smirk as I dodge a shoe that was thrown at me. I ran away from the fat human that chase me screaming at the top of his lungs as I stole his sausages. Not my fault that he let it out in the open to let any dog to steal them. I run down an alley and I knew that I have lost him. I chuckle as I go into a small trot. Harley 500 and butcher 0.

I return to my home to which is a box at the back of a café. I lay down in my box before I begin to eat my meal. I eat slowly to savor the flavor and I smile happily. Yum! I was enjoying my sausages but that was destroy when something fall on me. I cry loudly in both pain and surprise, I jump from my box.

I look around for any danger or what have hit me. I look to my box and I saw that a broken flower pot. I shook myself and dirt fall all over the place. I hear laughter and I growl as I look up to the annoying pests.

The annoying cats grin down at me and they had the guts to act sorry. "Opps we didn't know that you were down there."

"Bullshit! You know that I live down here you damn furballs!" I shout.

"What are you going to do about it?" They mock.

"Come down here and I will show you flea bags!" I snarl.

"We have no time to waste with the likes of you," they state. They turn to leave.

"Yeah you better run!" I shout. I will take this as my victory. I was soaking in my victory that I wasn't paying attention until a net was drop on me. I thrash about. Oh no! Oh shit! This is not happening!

I fight against the netting and I snarl angrily to escape but it just useless. I'm throw in the back of a truck and the doors slam on me before I could even run away. Oh crap, I been catch by the dog catcher!

 **Willow's POV**

I can't believe that this is happening to me, I never thought in a million years did I thought I will end up here. The pound is a bad place, dogs barking loudly and they snarl at each other. Humans will come in and out cooing at the dogs, there will be some dogs that will be pick by humans. However I will also notice some dogs will be drag into a room but they will never appear again. I wonder where they go.

I whine sadly as I thought back to my owner, I was in a panic stage but after I have calm down. I came to realize that my owner is gone. My owner is dead, I don't want to believe it but I have no choice to accept it. I whimper as tears stream down my face. It not fair, it just not fair. Why did he leave me? My human, my caretaker had pass away and he is gone forever leaving me behind. The only thing I have is the collar that my owner gave me. However my owner is old and I knew that one day he was going to die from old age.

But it still unfair. Did my owner know that I was going to end up here? It unfair, I don't want to be here. This place is creepy and the dogs here are scary.

I look up when I hear a struggle and yelling. "LET ME GO YOU MUTANT MONKEYS!"

Two humans drag a dog that thrash about wildly and snarling angrily. One of the humans open the gate and I notice the latch going up. They throw the husky in before closing the door but I also notice them close the latch. I watch as the husky snap to her paws and she slam into the gate.

"I HAVE A RIGHT FOR A LAWYER! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE!" She scream.

"They did take you alive," I said. She sharply turn to face and she smile.

"Hi!" She greet. That was a fast change in emotion.

"Eh hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Harley!" She said.

"I'm Willow," I answer, "How did you get caught?"

"Screaming at a bunch of cats. Wasn't paying attention and the dog catcher caught me," Harley said, "what about you? How did you get caught?"

"I ran up to them," I answer.

She look at me oddly before she broke down in laughter. "Why would you do that?!"

"My owner need help but I wasn't thinking and I foolishly ran into them," I whine, "I wasn't thinking, ok."

"Wouldn't your owner have pick you up already?" She ask.

"He die from old age," I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Harley said.

"It ok, I know that he in a better place now. He been sick for a while and I believe that it was his age catching up to him," I said.

"Still sorry for your lost but you know we can't be here we need to escape," Harley said. I notice that she look scare.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask.

"You don't know much about the pound do you?" Harley said.

"No not at all," I answer. Harley was going to say something but we notice a man dragging a dog to a room. The dog sat being drag and he whimper loudly. The two enter the door and moments later the man came out. Harley whine sadly and I look at her as she look scare. "What happen?"

"They put dogs to sleep," Harley answer, "if we don't leave we could be next."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Few dogs will manage to escape and they will tell everyone on the street. That why we avoid the dog catchers at all cost," she said.

"This isn't right," I said.

"We're animals to the humans and we don't have no rights," Harley said. "We need to get out of here."

I look at Harley before looking at the door. "I know how we can get out."

 **Harley's POV**

Willow talk to me about the plan and she told me about the latch on the door. It a great plan and I couldn't believe how easy it is to escape. However as I look at the other dogs that were stuck here, I didn't want them to be here. There were old and young dogs here, they shouldn't be here. I talk to Willow about helping them escape too and she agree in helping. All we have to do is wait until it became dark.

It wasn't long until it became dark, few of the dogs have fallen asleep while other just stood awake staring into space. This is our chance, I look over to Willow and she nod her head. She slowly walk up to the gate door. With her nose she flip the handle up and the door open. We walk out and we begin to open the other gates, thankfully everyone stay quiet as we open the gates. When everyone is out of their cages, we look to the door that close lead to our freedom.

Willow try pushing the door but it wouldn't open. There is a window and I get to my hind legs and look through the window. I saw a human at a desk. I look down to Willow, "I have an idea, let start barking and get the human's attention."

"Alright," Willow said with a nod. We begin to bark loudly and everyone begin to follow suit. With all of us barking at the same time, it echo throughout the room and causing a lot of noise. I could hear the human cuss and before we know it the door slam. He was going to yell but froze when he saw all of us out of our cages.

I smirk at him, "CHARGE!"

I leap at him and he scream as he fall backward. All the dogs ran at once and they ran over the human not caring at all as they focus on escaping. Willow and I ran alongside each other we ran towards the forest while the others went into different direction.

However as we ran, we cry in surprise when there is a sudden boom of thunder. Rain begin to suddenly fall. We were suddenly soak to the bone and we slow down slightly due to the water soaking our fur and slowing us down. Lighting flash across the sky and we search for a place to take cover from the rain.

"There!" Willow shout. We found a small tunnel like den and we didn't think as we run in to take shelter. We shake off the water off our fur and we pant as we calm down from our run. We're free but we froze in fear when we hear a growl.

 **Night's POV**

I sleep softly and comfortable in my den. It rain hard outside and my ears twitch slightly. However I lift my head up when I suddenly hear something come into MY den! Who dare enter a wolf's den? I growl and slowly prowl to the entrance to face my unexpected guests. I stay in the shadow and I saw two dogs, both were dripping wet especially the dog with long hair. They both shake off the water and I growl letting them know of my present.

They yelp in fear and they turn to face me. They shook in fear as I slowly walk to them. "How dare you come into my den?"

"We're sorry we were trying to get out the rain. We don't mean any trouble," the long hair dog spoke. I look at her and oddly she look familiar while the same goes for the other dog. Where have I seen them?

I growl, "I don't care, get out of my den."

"Please let us stay for the night, we will leave the first thing tomorrow." I growl and I am about ready to force them out but instead the other dog slowly up to me. Her head low, tail in between her legs. She glance at me but avoid looking me in the eyes.

"Do you remember me?" She ask. I narrowed my eyes. "I was just a puppy but you save me from the humans."

My eyes widen in surprise as I remember that day. I look at her, she barely out of her puppyhood but now that I remember who she is I still view her as a puppy.

"Well I'm glad that I know you are alive," I said. She lighten up and she wag her tail.

"Wait you two know each other?" The long hair spoke.

"Yeah she save me from the humans. Remember when I told you that a wolf save me?" She explained.

"I remember," she said. I look at her, something about her is familiar. I walk up to her and she looks me in the eyes. I growl at that and my tail raise even higher above me. I notice the collar and I grumble as I realized that she is a pet. Of course she wouldn't know the perking order.

I circle around her sniffing her trying to figure out her scent and where I could I possibly seen her. I stood in front of her and I tower over and I snarl with frustration. I notice her eyes became fearful and I suddenly remember another puppy. I was barely out of my puppyhood and I found a puppy out in the cold.

However I could also be wrong. "Hey pet, is your owner an old human."

Her eyes widen in surprise but became sad. "Was, he die of old age but how did you know?"

"Became I remember saving a puppy and leaving her on the doorstep of an old human's home," I answer.

"That was you? I remember faintly of a black dog but I didn't think it was a wolf," she said.

"Yeah well that you were kept well," I said, "but it doesn't explain why are you two in my den"

"Well you see we were in a pound and they were going to us because there was no one adopting us"

"So they could make more room for new dogs that came in."

I scoff, "humans."

"I know right," the pup said.

"Not all humans are bad," little one said. I want to tell her of all the shit that humans have done but I kept my mouth shut.

Little one and pup cry loudly when a clash of thunder is hear outside. They rush to next to me shaking with fear. I roll my eyes and turn away from them and go to the end of my den. They follow behind me.

"I'll let you two stay for the night," I said. I yawn loudly, "try not to make so much noise."

"Hey we never got your name," little one said.

"Nightshade but call me Night," I answer.

"I'm Willow," little one said.

"I'm Harley," the pup said. I grunt as I got their names, I'm sleepy and I want to sleep. I close my eyes to sleep but I open them when I felt Willow and Harley lay down on both my side and having me in the middle. They curl up against me and they fall asleep. I sigh as I fall asleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah here is chapter 3, it early and I have plan to post once a week but since I have a whole week off. I got time to post a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't transformers, me and my friends only own our ocs and the dire wolf design is own by antubis0.**

 **Also to answer a question:**

 **Harley is a red husky, she is a purebred. Her mother was pregnant with her and her siblings and they were being ship off to a breeder but instead the people that control the dog fights have rob the shipping truck that was taking Harley's mother along with other pure bred dogs. And so Harley's mother gave birth to Harley and her siblings at the dog fights.**

 **Willow is a collie mix, her mother was pregnant and her owner didn't want that. When Willow's mother gave birth to her and her siblings, Willow's mother's owner have gather them in a box and dump in the alley. Luckily there were few humans that walk by have taken the puppies but Willow was the last one. The unlucky one.**

 **Nightshade is a pure blood grey wolf but due to her being a lone wolf. She have to fight and survive on her own. In this chapter it will give more details about her and I don't want to give it away.**

 **Also you are able to see the picture I have drawn, it the same picture being use for this story but to better see the picture. Just go to deviantart and search for Unlikely Pack. Sorry I would leave a link in my fanfiction profile but it wouldn't allow it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Night's POV**

I wake up to the sounds of whimpering, I try to ignore it but it only became louder when there is clash of thunder. I knew that I won't be able to sleep if I don't solve the problem and I lazily open my eyes, I look over to Willow who whimpers. She flinch when there is a clash of thunder. I yawn as I look at her, "What is wrong? Why are you awake?"

"I'm scare," she answer softly.

"Of what?" I mumble.

"The thunder, it too loud," Willow answer.

"You have nothing to fear it not going to get you," I said, "Get some sleep."

"I'll try," she whine. She lay her head down and try to sleep. I watch her for a moment but she only yelp when there is a loud clash of thunder. I sigh heavily, I pull her closer to me and she curl up against me as I gentle lick her forehead. I try to snooze her just how my mother did for me when I was a pup. I remember when there was a stormy night, I couldn't sleep. My mother use to keep me close and she will gentle lick my forehead before I fall to sleep peacefully knowing that she is there to protect me. I remember a lullaby that my mother sang to me. Softy I whisper into her ear.

" _Sleep little one, let your fears go_

 _No monsters will get you, not when I'm here_

 _Sleep little one, you are safe_

 _There is no danger here, not when I'm here_

 _I'm here to protect you little one_

 _Sleep through the night peacefully little one_

 _I will see you in the morning, little one_

 _Sleep peacefully, little one._

 _I am here"_

I watch as Willow's breathing slow down and the stress that was written on her face drift off as she fall asleep. I sigh as she is asleep, now I could sleep. I set my head down and I begin to fall asleep but I grunt when I felt a kick to the stomach. I growl as I look over to Harley. She look to be in a nightmare. I groan when she kick me again. I sigh heavily, I shake her to wake her up.

"No! Please no!" Harley cry.

"Harley it just a dream, wake up," I said.

Harley gasp as she wake up and she look around with a scare look. She look like she didn't know where she was as she look around, "Where am I?"

"You're ok, you are in my den," I said softy.

"Oh yeah," she mumble as she remember.

"What happen?" I ask. Tears swell in her eyes as she whimper.

"I still remember when I was a pup, I remember what the humans made those dogs did," she said, "I fear that the humans will find me and make me fight for them."

"They won't get you, you have avoid them for this long. You will never see them again. You are free from them, you are safe," I said.

"But what will happen if they do find me?" Harley whimper.

"Only if you make them, you need to be strong. You can't believe that or otherwise it will happen," I said, "You are smart to avoid them and if they do catch you, I know you will be smart to get away."

"How do you know that?" Harley said, "You sound so sure."

"If you and Willow were able to get out here away from the humans, then I know you could fool those humans and get away," I said, "It late, you need to sleep. There no humans that will get you, not as long you are in my den."

"You are right," Harley said with a small smile. She curl up against me and nuzzle against me, "Thank you."

I grunt as I set my head down, "Get some sleep."

I watch at the corner of my eyes as Harley drift off to sleep, I sigh as I got close to falling asleep. Expect I wake up to hear Willow begin to whimper. I sigh heavily this is going to be a long night.

 **Harley's POV**

I wake with a yawn, what a great sleep, the best one I had in a long time. I sleepily look around and I notice that I am in a cave. How did I get here? I became nervous for a moment but I remember what happen. I look at the massive wolf that slept next to me. I stood up to look over Night and I saw the puff ball that is Willow. She curl up in a ball making her look like a giant puff ball.

"Hey Willow? Are you awake?" I said, "Willow?"

Willow groan as she slowly wake up, she yawn before looking at me sleepily, "I am now."

"How do you feel?" I ask. I set my head over Night's back as a pillow and she didn't even stir.

"I'm hungry," she answer, she stood up to shake herself, "We should leave, we promise that we were just going to stay for the night and leave in the morning."

I thought back to last night, I thought to what Night say. If we stay we could be protected and we could be safe. I don't want to go back to the streets, it probably better if we stay here with Night. She will protect her, I look at Willow as she wait for me at the entrance. I stood up to look at her, "I have an idea, why don't we just stay here with Night?"

"What?" She whisper yell.

"We should stay with Night," I repeat.

"Are you insane? This is a wolf that we are talking about, they are dangerous," Willow reason.

"But this is the same wolf that had save us," I state, I look at Night who was still asleep, "She could teach us and she will protect us."

"We will be asking too much," Willow said.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," I said.

"Yes it will," Willow state.

"Willow, please," I said as I give her the puppy look.

Willow sigh heavily, "Fine but it really up to her."

"It will work, Willow. I could feel it," I said, I grin as I walk up to Night. "This is exciting."

"Be careful," Willow said. I poke Night's nose and I try to wake her up. She grunt as she turn away from me but I only poke at her before nuzzling her. Night growl as she turn away from me, damn she is a heavy sleeper.

 **Night's POV**

I felt someone is trying to wake me up but I try to ignore them. I growl at them to go away but the being once stop. This is getting on my nerves. This being is going to leave me alone until I acknowledge it, damn. I open my eyes and give them my best death glare in hope the being will change its mind and leave me alone. Throughout the night I had to handle two whimpering puppies that couldn't sleep. When one was scare I have to comfort that one until she fall asleep and when I try to sleep the other one will be whimpering. The point is that I haven't got any sleep and I am piss.

So this better be good or else, "What?"

Harley grin at me happily and her eyes sparkle with joy. Her tail wags behind her as she grin at me. "Good morning Night!"

I give her the death glare but it didn't seem to affect her at all. I growl, I just want to sleep. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep but that isn't going to happen. I growl as I felt Harley poke my nose again and my nose twitch as I glare at her, "What?"

Harley became nervous and she grin at me nervously, "Well, I have been thinking and I spoke a little with Willow and we were well thinking…"

"Just spit it out already," I growl, "If you don't have any thing important to say then leave me alone and let me sleep!"

"We were thinking of staying with you!" Harley shout.

I flinch at this but I shook my head and I look at her as if she gain a need head. However when the words register in my head, I shook my head. "No."

She whines. "But why not?"

"Because I say so," I state.

"Can you tell us why not?" Willow ask.

I look at her. "Have you been born in the forest?"

"No"

"Have you live in the forest?"

"No"

"Have you ever hunted before?"

"No"

"I rest my case," I said.

"Come on Night, please give us a chance? Pretty pleases," Harley beg.

"You're both going to get kill," I said.

"How will you know that if you haven't even giving us a chance," Willow ask.

I sigh, they want to learn the hard way. Fine. "Alright, I'll take you both out hunting later but don't. Wake. Me. Up."

I flop down and close my eyes. Sleep beautiful sleep please take me.

 **Willow's POV**

I look at Harley with a surprise look, "I didn't think she would give us a chance."

Harley look just as surprise, "Me either."

"What?!" However she left the den and I growl as I follow after her, "What are you doing?"

Harley grin at me, "Come on, she say we could stay and while she is sleeping, let go and explore."

"This is a bad idea," I said.

"No it not," Harley said.

"We should stay here," I said.

"Come on Willow, don't be a chicken!" Harley said. I glance back to Night and I sigh heavily as I look at Harley, "I hope we don't get into any trouble."

"We won't Willow, stop worrying and just let go," Harley laugh as she begin to run.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" I shout as I run after her. I chase after Harley but I couldn't help to look around, the forest look a bit creepy. The sun hasn't raise yet and the forest look creepy in the dark. I didn't realize it until I was alone and that I have lost Harley. I'm alone in the creepy forest, oh crap. I flinch when I hear a bush rustle and I look to see a bush shake as someone is in the bushes. "W-Who is there? Come out now!"

There is a loud snarl and something leap out form the bushes, I scream as I fall backward. I expect something to be ripping me apart but instead I hear laughter. I look up to see Harley laughing. "HARLEY! NOT FUNNY!"

"You should have seen you face!" Harley laugh.

"That was not funny!" I shout.

"It was pretty funny to me!" Harley laugh. I growl at her and I was ready to jump on her but instead froze when I hear the bushes rustling. Harley stop laughing and we look at each other. "That isn't mean."

I give her that "No duh" look but we became nervously. We watch as this male wolf came walking out of the bushes and he chuckle as he look at us, "What are a bunch of mutts doing way out here?"

I tense as this wolf tower over us, he smirk at us but Harley snarl as she stood in front of me. This isn't going to end well.

 **Harley's POV**

I growl as I stand my ground against this wolf, I could take him, right? It will be like fighting those dogs in the streets right? I snarl at him as he slowly walk closer but he only smirk. "How cute, you trying to scare me off."

"Back off, I'm warning you!" I snarl. He only give me a wolfish grin before he snarl loudly that shook my bones with fear. I back down and I look at him fearfully.

"You see here, I'm going to be taking this land for myself. So if I were you, I will leave or else," he state.

"W-we are not scare of you!" Willow yelp. That has got to be the biggest lie ever! However we can't be scare.

"You can't take this place, Night own it!" I said.

"I'll just get rid of him, how hard is it get rid of a mutt," he said.

"Night is a wolf and she could kick your butt!" Willow said.

"A she wolf? Hmm interesting, I might as well take her as my mate then," he said, he have a thoughtful look but he grin at us, "But first I'll be taking out the thrash."

"Bring it on!" I snarl at him. He grin at me before he leap at me. I leap at him but he push me away like a fly. I tumble across the ground and I cry as he grab my night. I struggle against him but he only shakes me.

"Leave her alone!" Willow snarl. She leap at the wolf but he only turn to kick her away from him. I snap to my paws and run back to him but he only turn to bite me. I cry as I felt myself bleed from the bite wound. The wolf only grin at me.

"Come on this is just too easy!" he mock. He charge at me and I pant as I brace myself. I hope Willow and I could survive this!

 **Night's POV**

I open my eyes, ugh I can't sleep. I feel that something is wrong, I could feel it in the pit of my gut. What is going on? I stood up with a big yawn and I stretch my body before giving myself a good shake. I step out my den and I look around, I didn't see Willow or Harley. I wonder where they have gone off too, probably getting into trouble.

I sniff the ground to catch their scent and when I did, I begin to follow the trail. It isn't hard to track them down, they have left paw prints in the mud from the rain last night. My head snap up when I hear growls and cries. I panic and without a second thought, race at top speed to the noise. I push myself to reach them and hoping that I get there on time.

When I got close I saw a male wolf attacking the girls. Rage pump through my veins and I snarl with rage as I leap forward. I tackle the male to the ground and we tumble across the ground but I pin him down. My sharp teeth right in his face and he look up fearfully. He try to get me off but I saw an opening and I launch out and latch onto the male's throat. The male froze in fear but he cry out in pain as I have a tight hold on him.

I pin him down with my tail raise high above me and the male whimper as he submitted me. I let go and he goes to lick my chin for forgiveness but I snarl at him and nearly biting his muzzle, letting him know that he isn't. I get off of him and I bite his back legs and he cry. He run off with his tail in between his legs but I chase after him. He whimper as he try to run away from me. I chase him off my territory.

I scoff when he ran off, I turn to the direction of where I left the two girls. When I return back to the two, I saw Harley licking at Willow's wounds while also trying to get her to get up. I sigh as I walk up to them. I'm angry at them for wondering off. However I need to be calm as they are scare and I don't want to further scare them. I sigh as I came up to Willow's side as she suffer from most of the injuries. It amaze me on how small she is compare to me.

I lick her face to give her comfort as she whimper and cry. "Come on Little one, you need to get up."

"It hurts," she whimper.

"I can't let you two be out in the open. Come on little one. You could do it," I spoke softly. She struggle to get up and she nearly falls on shakily legs but I gently grab her neck. I hold on gently as I guide her back to the den. Harley follow behind us limping.

When we arrive back to the den, I guide the two inside. I lend them to the deep part of the den, the two sit next to each other and they begin to lick each other's wounds. I knew that something like this was going to happen. I should have say no, but since they have been injury under my watch, I have to make sure that they are heal. When they are heal, they are out of here and they will return to the town where they will be safe.

I stood up and walk up to the den's entrance, I give a glance back to the two as they look at me confuse. "Get some rest, I'll be back."

 **Harley's POV**

This is all my fault, if only I listen to Willow and stay put. Willow and I wouldn't be hurt and I know that Night is upset with us but doesn't let it show. I whimper as my body hurt, I got into fights with the dogs in the streets but I have never been in this bad much of shape. I'm use to feeling pain but judging by Willow's whimpering she isn't. She was a pet after all, she doesn't know the streets. This was probably her first fight too.

"I'm sorry, Willow. If only I listen to you, we wouldn't be hurt," I whimper.

"Harley don't cry, you didn't know that this was going to happen," Willow whine.

"But you say that we would get into trouble," I said, "This is my fault!"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear about it. You didn't know that wolf was going to be out there," Willow said.

"But you got hurt," I said.

"You got hurt too, please don't stress over this. You need to rest," Willow said. I nod and I try to relax and Willow comfort me by licking my head.

"What going to happen now?" I ask.

"What you mean?" Willow ask.

"Should we go back to the town," I said, "You were right, we don't belong here."

"If you want to leave, it your choice but I'm staying," Willow said.

I look at her with shock. "Really? Why?"

"Night just look at us and didn't believe us that we couldn't survive. She didn't given us a chance to prove ourselves," Willow said. She had a determined look on her face. "I want to prove her wrong."

My ears flatten to the side and I whine, I remember when I meet Night. She save me and she left me to survive on my own. I promise that if I were to see her again that I will prove myself that I am strong. With a determined look on my face, I look at Willow. "I'm staying too."

Willow smile, "We'll prove to that wolf that we're not helpless."

"Right," I said.

 **Night's POV**

I have hunt down a female doe and successful made a kill. I have ate my fill but save large portion of meat for the girls. The rest of the meat I have buried it away to save for later. I drag the meat for the girls back to the den. With the meat, I drag it inside the den and I drop it in front of them. They look at me with surprise when seeing the large amount of meat, "Eat up."

The two look at each other before the two made a dive into the meat and ate as if they having eaten in days. I give them a look over, looking over their wounds to see how it healing. It will be awhile until the wounds will be heal but they will live and their bodies will be sore. I yawn as I lay down, I close my eyes but my ear twitch as I listen to the two eat. Hopefully I could get some sleep.

However I look up when I hear the two stop eating and instead hear them groan. I look confuse, the two look stuff. I look at the meat and I'm surprise to see that there is plenty of left over. That's odd, I thought they were hungry and there shouldn't be any left over. I guess dogs don't eat as much as wolves.

"Night, thank you for the meal," I look up to Willow. She look me straight in the eyes with a bright smile. For a while, she doesn't look away, my ears flatten and I snarl at her. She look at me confuse and she still doesn't look away.

"Stop it, I don't know how you pets work things out but out here. Staring at someone dead in the eyes for a long time is a challenge," I snarl. Willow looks away and her ears flatted down with fear.

"S-sorry! I didn't know that," Willow said.

"Out here you going have to be submission in order to survive. You two are not strong enough to fight a wolf," I said.

"Don't remind me," Harley whine.

I scoff, "That wolf you fought was nothing."

"What you mean?" Willow ask.

"I could tell that wolf was a youngling, yet you two didn't stand a chance against him," I said, "There is no way you could stand a chance against a full grown wolf, let alone the dire wolves."

"Dire wolves? What are those?" Harley said.

"They are different breed of wolves, they are bigger and stronger than a grey wolf," I said, "I'm a grey wolf but I'm bigger than the avenge grey wolf but the dire wolf is still bigger than me."

The two look at me and they had wide eyes as they just look at me with shock. I could just see them trying to picture the size compare to me and a dire wolf.

"Do you know where they are?" Willow ask.

"They far from here, I rather stay far from them. I nearly was kill by a pack but I was luckily to escape. Since then I have decide to live close to the town. The dire wolves are smart to stay away from the humans. However I rather face a human then a dire wolf," I said. Truthfully I'm actually scare of a dire wolf, they are stronger and bigger than a grey wolf.

"Thanks for the information," Willow said. I nod my head.

"Hey Night?" Harley said.

"What is it?" I said as I look at her.

"When you take us hunting?" Harley ask.

"Until you both heal, you are in no state to hunt," I said.

"After we heal right?" she ask.

"Yes," I said, set my head down hoping to get some rest myself. "Just relax and heal."

"Hey Night?" Willow said.

I groan but I look at her annoy. "What?"

"Shouldn't wolves be in packs? Where is your pack?" Willow ask.

"I'm a lone wolf," I state.

"But why haven't you find a pack?" Harley said.

"It easier say then done," I said.

"You say that you weren't around here? Were you before?" Willow ask.

"I live somewhere far off, I live on my own. I taught myself how to hunt elk," I said.

"But isn't it dangerous to hunt alone?" Harley ask.

"It is but I don't have any choice," I said.

"But why didn't you stay near the town? You were there to save me," Willow said.

"And me," Harley said.

"I was young, I wasn't enough. I was able to hunt deer but I remember my uncle always telling me. Challenge yourself to become stronger, learn from your mistake and never give up," I said, "I did just that, for three years I fought and become stronger. Why do you think I'm huge, bigger than a avenge wolf? It from hunting elk, battling wolves, escaping hunters and healing from all the injuries. I'm tired! So go to SLEEP!"

I turn away from them, hoping to get some sleep. I really need sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Another early chapter, I believe that you guys will enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I don't transformers, me and my friends only own our ocs and the dire wolf design is own by antubis0.**

 **Anyway, we hope you enjoy and onto the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Willow's POV**

The two weeks goes by and it was hell, I never thought Night will be a mother hen. She super overprotective, she wouldn't let us out of the den. She watch us intensely as if any moment we were going to fall apart. Not only that when she found out that we couldn't eat the same amount of food like her, she make sure we eaten the proper amount of food. The first time that Night have drop the food in front of me and Harley, we have been starving. After that I have regret it as my stomach hurt afterwards. Night is a mother hen and I never thought for someone like her will be so protective.

I have been stuck in the den and I want to get out of this damn den! I feel better and I could get out now. I should have a few days ago but Night block the entrance and growl at Harley and me to rest. Damn mother hen she wolf.

I look over at Night as she slept by the entrance, I growl as I stood up and walk up to her. Harley look at me confuse, "Willow what are you doing?"

"I can't stand being in this den anymore!" I shout at her. She flinch and she back away. Night wakes up and she look at me, I growl at her and she snarl at me. A shiver ran up my back and I want to back down but I knew better not too. If I back down, I won't get what I want.

"Night let us out! Harley and I are better, we have been better for a while!" I growl, "I don't want to be stuck here anymore! I swear I will find a way out!"

Night give me a blank look before she begin to chuckle before it became a full out laugh. I look at Harley who is freak out as we look at Night who seem to have just lost her mind. However after a few moments, Night settle down and she smirk at me. "It about time you grown a backbone. As much I don't like that you stood up against me but you got to learn how to stand up and don't let anyone push you around."

"But didn't you just lecture us that we have to be submissive in order to survive?" I ask. I'm really confuse now.

"You got to pick your battles, there will be weaklings that are all bark and no bite. You could easily stand up against them but there are alpha out there that won't take your shit and they will kill you," Night said, she smirk at us but she look at us dead serious, "Choice your battles carefully."

Night stood up and left the den and I look at Harley who look just as equally confuse as me. "Is she bipolar?"

"I don't know," Harley said.

"You two get your asses out here! I'm going to teach you two how to hunt!" Night shout.

"YES FINALLY!" Harley cheer. She run out and I just look confuse. I shook my head, ugh I feel like a headache coming on. I follow after them with a heavily sigh.

 **Harley's POV**

I grin wildly as I follow behind Night as she lend us to the hunting ground. We are going to hunt! Yes! This is going to be fun! I can't wait for it begin! I stop along with Willow as Night begin to slowly move, her body behind tense as she move slowly. Her focus on something and her ears twitching as she pick up any noise. She stalking, prey it close! I try to copy like her but instead I trip over my own paws. I nervously grin up at Night who glare down at me.

"Quiet, you are going to give us away!" Night whisper yell.

"Sorry," I whisper.

Night roll her eyes and she set herself down, she look behind a bush. She look at us and urge us to come closer. Willow and I take her sides, we look through the bush and I grin to see the four legged animals.

"These animals are deer, they should be easy for you two to take down," Night said.

"That great let go!" I said. I leap forward to charge but I cry when Night bite my tail. She pull me back and I flinch as she glare at me.

"First lesson in hunting is that you don't charge in!" Night growl. She look back to the deer, her eyes narrows and her shoulders tense, "Second lesson is to pick your prey. Decide which one you want to hunt. Since we are few in numbers we need to get the old or the weak of the herd. Willow can you see one?"

"Uh?" Willow said. She scan over the herd before he eyes lit up, "Yeah I see one, it look old and small."

Night nod her head, "Good."

"Do we charge in now?" I ask.

"No!" Night growl.

"What do we do then?" Willow said.

"Yeah, what do we do?" I ask.

Night growl, "Third lesson, you need to be patient."

"Sorry," we mumble.

"Forth lesson, you need to plan on how you are going to get your prey. You need to get it apart of the herd," Night said, "Fifth lesson, know your pack's strength and weakness.

"How will you figure that out?" Willow ask.

Night smirk, "Both of you chase them."

"What?!" Willow shout.

"YES!" I shout. I leap out of the bushes and charge at the deer.

"Wait for me!" Willow call out.

 **Night's POV**

I watch carefully at the two as they try to hunt down the deer, it laughable really. I saw so many flaws that it funny, what even more amusing is that they will trip over their own paws. However I notice some good points. I notice the two are swift and fast. Harley is faster then Willow but Willow is more flexible. She is able to make sharp turn while Harley will trip. The two have their good points and their flaws. I know that they don't have the strength maybe overtime when they get use to hunting. They will become stronger but that will be long way off. Till then I will be the one making the killer blow.

I notice Willow running around getting the herd confuse and making them follow the way she wants them to go. Impressive. Harley ran into the ground just as Willow ran in to divide the herd as well. I lost the two as they disappear in the herd but I hear two loud cries. I smirk as the herd run away and in the middle is Harley and Willow with a daze look. It looks like the two bump into each other.

I walk out of the bushes and made my way up to them. I chuckle as the two whimper. "Not bad you two."

"We didn't get a deer," Harley said.

"the first hunt is never successful," I said.

"When did you get your first deer?" Willow ask.

I thought for a moment to remember, "It was after a couple of times did I manage but afterward I decide to search for a challenge. I want to push myself and I found elk to hunt. That wasn't easy at all."

"I don't want to think how difficult that must be," Harley whine.

"Come on you two, let get back to the den," I said.

"But what about food?" Willow ask.

"You going hungry today," I said, "If you fail in a hunt, then you are going to go hungry."

"Can you hunt for us?" Harley said.

"How are you going to learn?" I ask, "Come on let's get back."

"But I don't want to go back to the den," Willow whine.

"Is there something else we can do?" Harley said.

"We could patrol the broader," I said.

"Let's go!" Willow and Harley said.

"Alright," I sigh, I turn and walk away with the two trailing behind me.

 **Willow's POV**

Harley and I follow behind Night, for once I am able to relax and take in the setting. The forest look beautiful and everything look peaceful. I wish my owner was here, he would have love it all. He love nature and I remember that he will paint to capture the beauty. I miss it all, I whine as I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Hey Willow are you ok?" Harley ask.

"I'm ok," I whisper.

"Are you sure? You're crying," she said.

I notice the tears dripping down my face, "I'm sorry, I was just remembering my owner."

"It ok Willow, you got us now and I'm sure you owner is in a better place," Harley said.

"I know but it still not fair," I whine.

"Life never fair," I look up to Night, she give me a glance over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were dim, "But you should never let it bring you down, you only look forward and become stronger."

"Have you ever lost someone?" I ask.

Night look ahead and she sigh heavy, "I lost two packs."

"Two?" Harley gasp.

"What happen?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," Night growl, "Drop it and never ask again."

Harley and I flinch at the harsh tone, we watch as she walk away from us. We look at each other before we ran up to catch up to her.

 **3 months later**

 **Night's POV**

Three months have gone by since I had begun teaching Willow and Harley how to hunt. They are improving greatly but they still have a lot to learn. Willow have explain to me as to why she was able to herd the herd with ease is because she is part collie. Her breed was bred to herd animals and that have risen in her. It helps in the hunting as Willow is able to divide or lead the herd the way she wants them to go. As for Harley, she have been practicing her speed and controlling her balance when making sharp turns. She have made a lot of progress, she able to turn in front of a deer and the deer will trip in front of her. It will tumble but at that point the two will be unsure what to do next. It has happen a couple of times and the deer end up escaping.

I tell them to leap for the throat but they were still unsure. In the end I often finish the killer blow and I could see that Willow is a bit uncomfortable. She going have to get used to it, it either kill or starve. I also notice that when we first ate a deer together, the girls were able to tear the hide. The hide is too thick for their teeth and I'm a bit annoy that I have to tear the hide for them.

Overall we were getting along as a pack, were working things through. Few things might need to improve but we get it done. Things were looking up, I have gain a pack even though how very odd it is. It still a pack, a pack that I'm in control and I am the alpha of the pack. Things were looking up for me and my pack. I will make sure it stay that way.

At the moment I'm in the den taking a little nap. Harley and Willow were out walking around a bit. It getting dark soon and I'll be calling them to get back. They better or else I will have to drag them again. They complain that I treat them like pups but really they are because they have never live in the forest before. Everything is new to them and there is so much danger out there. As their alpha I have to protect them and guide them on the right path or otherwise I will fail at my part as their leader.

 **Harley's POV**

These pass months were interesting, exhausting but it was still fun. Night taught us everything she knows about how to live and survive and we will listen to her carefully. Things were not the same like in the streets that's for sure. In the streets, you look for food or fight for food. Out here you need to hunt for food and worry about someone decide to make you their food. There also the prey killing you in self define too. That wasn't fun, I remember that doe have kick me in the butt. I couldn't sit for a week. Willow and Night found it very amusing, I didn't.

There also danger out here too, Night have told me about hunters. Humans that hunt down animals and what they will do they will shoot animals and set traps. Night have shown us the traps and what to watch out for. She even show us how to disarm the traps. It scary to see the traps go off. Night even told us stories that there were animals that will bite their own limbs off in order to escape. That a scary thought, I wouldn't do that.

I also remember this one time, I have wonder off at night. I want to explore at night and see how it is. That was a big mistake that I could ever have made. I have come across this bear, he wasn't happy to see me. He roar at me and rose to his hind legs, he try to kill me and I remember being scare beyond belief. Luckily Night have come in, she snarl and growl at the beat and telling me to run. I wasn't thinking at the time and I did what she told me and ran all the way back to the den.

I have felt guilty when Night have come back, she was slightly limping. Part of her fur was rip off and she had a nasty bite mark, her front leg had a nasty gash. I felt so much guilt, I deserve the lecture that Night gave me and the angry that she lash out. I learn my lesson, never leave the den at night.

But put the danger to the side, things are actually fun. I often play and run in the fields carefree with Willow. We will play for hours, we try to get Night to play with us but she will sleep in like a bear. Probably a wolf thing. There were also moments that Willow and I will just take small scroll. We will walk on the path that Night set for us. She denied it but she was a mother hen to us and it was annoying as she wouldn't let us step out of the den when we were injury. She made paths for us to take and mark places to avoid.

At the moment, Willow and I were on the very edge of Night's territory, this part of her territory is very close to a human's camp site. As we got near the camp, we notice the humans were laughing and smoking. I snort as I take in the nasty scent of smoke.

"I don't understand why human smoke. It bad for them," Willow state.

"Humans are weird like that I guess," I said. Our ears perk up when we hear Night's howl calling us back. I look to the sky and I notice that the sky is turning dark. I cling as I remember the last time that I was outside, "We better get back."

"Right," Willow said, "We don't want Night to drag us back again."

I chuckle, "That wolf is a mother hen isn't?"

"Yep but she does it because she care, even though she will never admit that," Willow said.

"A mother hen and prideful," I said. Night could be confusing to read, she will never talk about her problems and she doesn't want to seem weak. However her action speak louder than her words and we could clearly see that.

 **Willow's POV**

I nuzzle against Night gaining warm from her, she grunt and I could only smile as Night will say she doesn't like to cuddle but she never push Harley and I away. We slept peacefully in the comfort of the den but we begin to stir awake when we smell a strange smell. We small the air trying to figure out what the smell is.

Harley squeeze, "What is that smell?"

I smell the air, it familiar but where have I smell it before. However when I begin realize what the smell, I begin to panic and fear begin to swell. "Smoke!"

Fear and panic begin to form in Harley and Night's faces. Night got to her paws and bolt to the entrance, she look at us, "Come on, we got to get out of here!"

We follow after her as we crawl out of the den but when we were outside the den, we gasp in horror. Everything around us was set ablaze. How did we not notice this before?! We hear crackling behind us and we turn around to see a tree on fire fall over. We leap to the side as it fall over but we notice that the tree have call right over our den. It cave in under the weight, to think we were in there moments ago. The shock swell in me, I flinch when someone push me. I look up to Night.

"Come on!" Night bark. She ran in one direction and Harley and I had no choice but to follow after her. We try our best to run away but every way we ran there nothing but fire. The possible of surviving is slim and I fear that we won't make it out alive.

Harley stop and she saw a pathway that was clear, "Night this way!"

"HARLEY STOP!" Night shout. It when I notice a deer on fire came out of nowhere. Harley froze in shock but Night came and push her away. The deer kick Night and she cry in pain as she is kick into the fire. My eyes widen in horror and I lost my voice.

"NIGHT!" Harley scream. Like crawling from the depth of hell, Night crawl out from the fire but she herself was on fire. The fire burning her and I could see the unbelievable pain in her face.

"Come on," She whine. She turn and ran, we follow behind her but it until we reach the river. Night dive into the water and the fire disappear just as she enter the water. However what I have notice that the current of the river was strong and trees were falling into the water. Night look at us but she still have pain written on her face. "Come on, we got to cross."

"This is a bad idea! We can't cross that!" I shout.

"What other choice do we have?" Harley shout, "We got nowhere to go."

I was going to argue back we hear a massive crack and we look up to see a tree beginning to fall. "MOVE!"

That is the last I hear from Night before I dive into the water, I cry as the water shallow me back just as the tree slam into the water. I struggle to the surface, the current too strong. I try calling out for Night and Harley but water only enter. The water pull me under but I felt someone grab me, I look and notice Night have grab me. She have a tight grip on my neck and I whine as her sharp teeth pierce into my neck.

I have never been so scare in my whole life. I wish that all this is just one big nightmare. I want to wake up and find myself back in the den. I want this to stop.

Something bump into me and I realize it Harley. She had a panic look as she try to swim but I could see that she is exhausted. I felt Night's grip loosen and I look back to her only to gasp as she is knock out cold and water shallow her up.

"NIGHT!" I scream. I dive under the water and I watch as Night is take away by the current. I swim as fast I can to reach her, I grab her scuff of her neck and try to bring her to the surface but she weight double me. However Harley appear and she help me bring Night to the surface.

We kept a tight grip on Night while trying to swim but the water current too strong. The strength I had is leaving me. I look ahead and my eyes widen as I saw a drop up ahead. It when I remember that there was a waterfall down from this river. I struggle against the current but it all useless as we fall over the waterfall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah new chapter, hey guys I hope you guys have a great thanksgiving. This will be the three update that I have made in one week. I had a lot of free time, I know that next week that I will only be able to post once a week.**

 **I don't own transformers, me and my friends only own our ocs and the dire wolf design is own by antubis0.**

 **Anyway, we hope you enjoy and onto the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Harley's POV**

Ugh what hit me? A truck? My whole body ach, what happen? I open my eyes but whine as sunlight shine on me. Wait a second? Sunlight? How is there sunlight in the den? I look around and took in my surroundings, I'm out in the forest by the river. I shakily stood up and I whine as everything hurt badly. My fur is damp, I give myself a shake but only to cry as that was a bad idea. How did I get here?

I look around a bit but I froze in horror when I saw Willow. Her body float in the water while her head rest on the shore. Seeing her like this, I remember everything. That horror nightmare was actually real. I can't believe this, this is not real but it is. Willow is the proof of that! Wait is she alive?!

I bolt to her side, sniffing her and gently nuzzling. "Willow! Wake up! Willow!"

Willow stir and she whine as she weakly open her eyes. "Harley?"

"Yeah it me, Willow," I said with a big relief. I look at her as she is still in the water, "Come on Willow, let get you out of the water."

Willow whine as she try to move, "I-I can't. My paw is stuck."

I look down to her paws and saw her back left leg is buried under some rocks and sticks. "Just hold a second, I'll get you out."

I push the rocks and the sticks away. Willow shakily stood up and I help her out of the water. She whimper as she lay down, I look down to her leg and I notice that it had a nasty cut. "Can you move it? Can you walk on it?"

"I'll try," Willow said. She shakily stood up and she walk with a limp. Her leg unable to stretch. She sit down and she whimper. "It hurts."

I sit down next to her and I give her a comforting lick. "It ok, it not that bad. It doesn't look broken. It probably will be sore for a while. You just stay off of it and you will be find."

"Thank you, Harley," Willow said. She look around and she look at me with concern, "Where is Night."

"I don't know," I said. I look around to hopefully see her.

"We got to find her," Willow said. She shakily try to stand but I stop her.

"Don't Willow, don't push yourself. I'll go find her," I said.

"No, I can't let you go alone. We don't know where we are and Night have always told us to never go anywhere alone," Willow said.

"But your leg?" I ask.

"I'll be fine," Willow said. She stood up and she give me a smile. "Come on, let go find Night."

"Try not to push yourself, please," I said.

Willow chuckle, "You are starting to sound like Night."

I frown at her, "Aren't not!"

Willow only laugh as she trail along the river and I growl as I follow behind her.

 **Willow's POV**

Oh my leg hurt but I can't rest. Harley and I need to find Night. Who knows what kind of danger that she is in or what kind of pain she is in. I will rest when we find Night. I hear crows up ahead and I look up, I saw those birds pecking at something. It lay in the middle of the river but as we got closer, I realize who that is.

"NIGHT!" Harley and I scream. We ran into the water and we both bark angrily at the birds. They screech as they flew away. I look at Night, she didn't look good. Her fur is burn and the smell didn't smell nice. She have a nasty cut on her head and she look to be in a lot of pain. Harley nuzzle her, trying to wake her up.

"Night! Please wake up!" Harley shout. I'm scare, is she ok? Is she alive? "NIGHT!"

"Night, please wake up?" I whisper. I nuzzle her and I flinch when she growl.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" she growl.

"NIGHT!" we cheer.

"SHUT UP!" Night growl, "I can never sleep."

"you are ok!" we cheer. We lick and nuzzle her, so happy to see her alive.

"I give up, I will never get any rest," Night growl.

"Come on Night, we need to get you out of the water," Harley chuckle. Night sigh heavily, shakily she stood up and we help her. We get her to the shore and she will stumble but we catch her.

Once Night got to the shore she lay down panting. I sit down next to her, I check her over. She didn't look bad when she was in the water but now being on dry land. Things look bad. Her fur is burn and some of her fur is tore off. I could see nasty wounds, there were clean thanks to the water but it moist. However what I can see, she didn't have any broken bones.

Night shakily stood up and I look at her as if she grown a second head. "What are you doing?!"

"We need to move," Night answer.

"No we can't we need to rest," Harley said.

"We will rest when get to a safe place," Night said, "We are in unknown territory, I want to get back to our territory."

"Night, I hate to say it but our territory have been burn to the ground," I said.

"I don't care, we will be safe," Night answer.

"How will you know that? How will you know how to get back? Who know long far that river had taken us!" Harley said.

"I don't know! I know we are not safe! I have a bad feeling and I have learn to always trust what I'm feeling," Night shout. She turn and limp into the forest, "Let go!"

I watch her before looking at Harley and she look unsure. "Should we?"

I shakily stood up, "She kept us alive for this long."

At this point there is no choice but to follow Night. She knows more than us. We lost the den, our home. It been burn to the ground. I just hope we will be ok in the end. I trust Night though, like I say she kept us alive for this long.

 **Night's POV**

The heavy scent of blood fill my nose and dull my senses. I can't smell anything but my own blood. I feel blind without my sense of smell. I suddenly felt a twitch in my nose, I sneeze loudly. My nose twitch and I growl as I still smell blood.

"Night are you ok?" Willow ask.

"I'm fine!" I grumble.

"You just sneezed your own blood. That doesn't look like you are fine," Harley growl. I look at the ground and sure enough a splash of blood color the once green grass. I growl as I sharply turn to Harley.

"I'm fine for someone that just survive from a wild fire and a waterfall," I snap.

"We should rest, we can't heal if we don't rest," Harley snap.

I was going to argue back but instead I hear rustling and I snarl. My body tense as I ready to attack and growl louder when I hear a growl. To step out of the bushes is a wolf but not just any wolf a dire wolf. Shit.

"Who are you and what business do you have," he growl. I was going to snap at him to buzz off but instead Willow came to my side.

"We're sorry, we just lost our home and we're trying to find a new one. We were just passing through," Willow reason.

He relax slightly but he look confuse as he look at us. "Are you three a pack?"

"Yep!" Harley said with pride.

"A very unlikely pack, I will have never thought that a wolf and two dogs will form a pack," he said, "if you say is true. You're in a dangerous area."

"Why you say that?" Willow ask.

"This territory belong to Megatron and his pack," he said, "they are dangerous and they will not show mercy to you."

"Can you help us, we are injury and need to rest but someone refuse to listen," Harley said. I snarl at her.

"The neighboring pack has an excellent healer. I know the alpha, he won't mind in helping you three," he said.

"Thank you so much, can you lead the way?" Willow said.

"Yes, it is this way," he said walking the way we just came from. We all whine before following behind him.

 **Prowl's POV**

How an unlikely pack, I will have never believe it if I haven't see it myself. Yet I'm still having a hard time believing. I look at one of the dogs, she walk alongside me with a limp while the other dog trail right behind us. As for the wolf, she walk a little distance from us and I could feel the death glare that she is giving me. I look back at her and she growl at me. I growl in return. I will let her die, in fact I will just let them all die because out here in the wild. It survival of the fittest.

However knowing Optimus, he wouldn't let that happen. I knew that I couldn't do it and let them die with injury. I won't be able to live with myself. I look at the dog next to me, I don't know but she seem interesting. Her smell is very interesting. I can't explain the scent she carry but it interesting.

She tiny compare to me, she isn't the same size a youngling. In fact she is tiny compare to a youngling. I tower over her and she stay hidden in my own shadow. She look up to me and she smile at me. "We never got your name."

"My name is Prowl, what are you names?" I ask.

"My name is Willow, the other dog is Harley and the wolf is Night," she answer.

"Nice to meet you!" Harley said. Night only glare at me and scowl at me deeply. I narrow my eyes at her and my eyes lock on her. Night growl, her shoulders tense, her tail raise high above her and she growl deeply.

I glare at her, my ears pull back, my shoulders tense and my tail raise. I begin to slowly turn but was stop by Willow. "So Prowl, how do you know this pack that we are going to?"

I glance at Night, I saw Harley whispering at her but she only snarl at her and kept her eyes on me. I look away and focus on Willow. I will let this slide for just this once but if she does it again I will be putting her in her place. To answer Willow's question.

"I was part of the pack when I was a pup, I have been friends with the alpha," I answer. I smile softly as I remember the troubles that he, Ultra Mangus and I get into.

"What's the alpha's name?" Willow ask.

"His name is Optimus Prime," I answer.

"Not to be noisy but why are you not part of Optimus's pack?" Harley ask.

"The pack got too big," I said, "And sadly it had to be split."

"I thought it was good to have a large pack?" Willow ask.

"It is usually but the bigger the pack the more mouths to feed and also many personalities will clash and fights could break out. It will be too overwhelming for a single alpha," Night explain. I nod my head, she seem to understand but of course she will because she is a wolf herself. Even though Dire wolves and grey wolves are different, we still live similar life styles.

"That is very true, if Optimus were able to fine a mate that has an alpha status. The two packs could be one but the problem raises when there are too many mouths to feed," I said.

"That challenging," Willow said.

"You have no idea," Night and I spoke at the same time. I look at Night questionably, what rank is she in a pack? Only a beta or an alpha will understand the struggles of maintaining a pack. If only Elita hasn't die, she will have help in having the two packs together. Curse the humans.

My ears perk up when I hear the bushes rustle and I growl along with Night. We tense up, ready to attack. I fear the worst, Megatron step out of the bushes along with his pack. I snarl as they surround us and Megatron snarl at us.

"What do we have here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here is chapter 6! Like always I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Before going to the story, I will say that I will put this story on hold. Sadly this one isn't poplar and it brand new and I got to go back to my other stories that I have put on hold and they are poplar. Reviewing demanding to be update, so I won't know when I get back but I promise it shouldn't be for long. I hope.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Night's POV**

I snarl as I move to stand next to Willow and Harley squeeze in between me and her. She growl as well, I'll give her point for being brave but that growl wasn't intimidating. I glare at the one call Megatron. I hope he doesn't remember me. Flash backs rush forward and my body tense for both in fear and ready for an attack. I glance at Harley and Willow, I could sense their fear. I won't let another pack die, not when I'm the leader of the pack! I don't care that they are dire wolves, I won't die! I growl as flash backs flash before my eyes but I only shook my head to buried the memories away. Now is not the time.

"Megatron," Prowl growl.

"It been a long time since I had seen you Prowl and I thought I would have never seen you again," Megatron said, he look at us. Harley and Willow hide underneath me trying to make themselves be invisible. However I stood my ground in challenging stand. My body tense ready to attack, my tail high above me showing I am the boss and I glare at him dead in the eyes showing that I'm not afraid. However, deep down I'm beyond scare.

Megatron growls at me not liking me showing dominance. "And what do I see? A regular weak wolf and two dogs. Is this what your pack show how strong it is?"

"They are nothing but weaklings," one spoke. I mentally whine at how his voice is very high pitch.

"Megatron we don't want any trouble we were just passing through," Prowl said.

"Do you really think that I will simply let you walk away? You invade my territory! You are not going anywhere!" Megatron snarl. He look at me, he stare me down as he walk slowly at us. I snarl as I took a threating step. He narrow his eyes on me but then they widen in surprise. He smirk at me. "Well, isn't this a surprise. I have thought you will have die a long time ago."

"I don't get kill easily," I snarl. Fuck, shit, I can't believe he remember. If I was alone, if I wasn't injury, I would have turn tail and ran like the devil was on my tail.

He chuckle, "The same attitude as before, glad to know that your spirit haven't been broken."

"Night, what is he talking about?" Willow ask.

"She haven't told you? My pack and I have slaughter her last pack but last time, she have ran away. She had many nasty wounds and I would have thought she will have die from them," Megatron said. He grin at me as he move closer, "This time, I will kill you. You won't get away this time."

He snarl loudly as he leap forward at me but instead Prowl leap forward. The two tumble across the ground, they snarl and fought each other violently. The rest of the pack charge at us, one old black one came charging. I push Willow and Harley away, I leap forward but I aim to the side. The old one didn't expect this, he try to make a sharp turn but instead he trip over his own paws and tackle against brown and black wolf. The two tumble across the ground and dumbly begin to fight each other.

I notice the one with the high pitch voice came running to me. He grin at me, I stood my ground but at the last moment, drop low to the ground. He didn't expect it and he trip over me, having him landing in the snarling pile of dumb dire wolves.

Another one came running to me, I ran forward to meet him. I aim for his legs and I know that he expect the attack and I could tell that he will be ready to protect his legs. Instead at the last second, I leap forward and bite his face, right over his eye. He cry loudly as my bite, cause him to bleed.

I hear Harley cry out and I glance over to see one of the wolves, a youngling, pin her down. I let go of the wolf and turn to Harley's rescue. I leap forward and took a big bite into the back leg of the youngling. He scream in pain and he falls over, his leg thrashing but I didn't let go. I leg go when he nearly kick me in the face but I pin him down and snarl angrily in his face. He whimper in submission.

I sharply look at Harley and Willow. "Get to Optimus's pack and get help! Now!"

"We're not going to leave you!" Willow shout.

"Don't argue with me! Go now! Prowl and I will hold them off until you get help!" I shout. I cry loudly when a dire wolf have tackle me. It felt like getting hit by a car, I should know as it happen before. "GO NOW!"

"Come on Willow!" Harley shout.

"We'll come back!" Willow shout. The two run away but I notice the youngling chase after them. I snarl as I look up at the old one, he snarl at me and I saw that he was going to bite me. Instead I bite his nose hard and he cry, I pull out from under him. I turn to chase after the youngling but the old one recover from the bite and he instead grab my tail. I cry as I sharply turn and bite him in the face.

This day keeps on getting better and better.

 **Willow's POV**

Harley and I ran as fast as we can but we could hear the wolf still chasing us. "You won't get far! I'll catch you!"

"That won't happen!" Harley shout. She nearly trip over a rock.

"Ignore him and focus on running!" I bark. The one that chase us is the same one that had pin down Harley, I could even tell myself that he was very young but he is still able to pin down Harley. Night have warn us about these dire wolves but I didn't think we will ever cross paths with them. Night was right, we were in unknown territory. I don't even know if we are on the right path to Optimus's pack. How do we know that we might fall into a trap?

Instead we came to the river, we try to run across but the water came up to our chest. Not only that, but our fur weight us down. We move slowly through the water but it give the youngling enough time to catch up to us. My heart beat at a rapid pace and I fear that will jump out as he came closer.

"Willow, I will hold him off. You run ahead," Harley said. Before I could even say anything, she turn and leap at the youngling. The two snarl and growl at each other, water splash everywhere as the two fought. I know that Harley won't last long, I need to get help!

I reach to the other side of the river, I didn't stop to shake off the water but just turn to the forest and ran. Fear for the life of Night, Harley and Prowl made me run as if my tail was on fire. I need to get to Optimus's pack, they got to help. They just got to!

I came to a small clearing and I saw a pack of wolves. Finally! "HELP!"

Everyone perk up and they all look at me, I became nervous and freight as they were giant. I flinch when a huge red and blue wolf came running up to me. He look concern at me, "What is wrong?"

"M-my pack! They are in danger! Please you need to help! Prowl say that you would! Please!" I cry loudly. Tears stream down my face and I my legs felt weak.

"Prowl?!"

"He fighting against Megatron!" I shout.

"We'll help but you stay here!" He order. He along with the rest of the pack turn and ran into the direction that I have come from. Being out of danger the adrenaline high that I was on, begin to wash away from me. I fall down to my side, I pant heavily and my chest hurt as I breathe heavily but my leg that I have ignore hurt beyond everything. I hope I'm not too late.

 **Harley's POV**

This youngling going to kill me! He bigger and stronger then me, he trying so hard to get me but I'm trying to keep at a distance. However being in the water is a difficult, I'm using more of my strength and causing me to lose my strength fast! I don't know how much I could hold on. My heart is beating at a mile per minute, my legs felt lend and my chest hurt from huffing and puffing. It didn't help that I got water coming into my lungs. Causing me to cough and trip.

I scream in pain when he caught me, he bite hard before shaking me like some rag doll. The world begin to spin and I couldn't focus clearly. He force under the water and I struggle to stay above. The corner of my eyes begin to darken and panic begin to fill me. Am I going to die? Please I don't want to die! However my energy is beginning to fade from me.

Images begin to flash before my eyes, flashes from the past came to me. From the time when I was with my mother and my siblings. The time spend in the streets. The moment I meet Willow and Night. Those months we have spent together. Is this what they mean when life flash before your eyes?

My head hurt badly and my vision start to get hazy. However before everything became dark, I saw two identical wolves coming out of nowhere. Help me.

 **Night's POV**

Skills and speed is what helping me fight, I know but strength will save me. They are stronger than me, it will be like me trying to push a tree down. Impossible to win in nothing but strength. My speed and smaller body is on my side and my skills that I have learn is what keeping me alive. The one that also help kept me alive that I will have never thought will ever happen is Prowl the dire wolf. The one I have been glaring at him when he offer to help is helping me stay alive in this fight.

Together we fight alongside each other as if we were part of a pack. We defend each other and support one another. However I knew we couldn't keep this up, I know that I'm high on adrenaline and that my pain is being mask with fear but we couldn't keep this up. Where is Optimus and his pack?!

I scream when I am suddenly tackle to the ground, I snarl like an angry demon as Megatron pin me down. I cry when he got a tight grip on my neck and I gasp as I begin to have a hard time breathing. I try pushing him off but it useless as he stronger and weight more than me. I kept using my back legs to try to kick him off but he wouldn't let go.

It not until I kick a certain area did he finally let go and he give a painful cry. A male's ultimate weakness has save me. With Megatron down, this gave me the chance to move out from under him. I sharply turn and using my body weight, push him over and I pin him down. I bite down on his neck.

However when he got his baring, snarl loudly with rage and using his back legs. He kick me hard in the stomach and I cry loudly as I throw off. I tumble across the ground, I try to get up but adrenaline have wash away and I felt nothing but pain.

I growl weakly as Megatron walking towards me showing me the dominance of a alpha male but I did not yield or start whimpering like a pup. Even thought my instincts scream at me to surrender. Never!

I snarl him but he snarl louder than me, "Submit bitch!"

"Never," I growl. Megatron growl as he walk closer and I just snarl loudly.

"MEGATRON!" I look up just in time to see a red and blue dire wolf jump over me and tackle Megatron. I saw as many more came out from the bush and begin to attack. I could only bet that is Optimus and his pack. I pant heavily, I lay down on my side as everything hurt badly. I whimper as I just want the pain to go away, I notice a yellow youngling help support a limping Prowl. I take notice when a mint color wolf came walking to me. I give a weak growl but all the energy left me and everything became dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! There were things that I had to deal with and I didn't had the time to get around to the story. I don't know when I will update again but I will try to update again soon.**

 **Like always I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Prowl's POV**

The youngling, Bumblebee help me away from the battle that is taking place. When we are a good distance away, I just had to lay down for a moment. I pant heavily as I rest for a moment, I look the way that the battle is happening. I know that Optimus will be able to handle Megatron and his pack.

My ears perk up when I suddenly hear something, I get up to my paws and I growl along with Bumblebee. Instead, Ratchet came forward but I notice that he is dragging something. I move closer when he set it down but when I realize what it is. I am surprise. This is Night, I didn't notice it before as we were in the middle of a fight but now seeing her. She look dead, I look at Ratchet.

"Is she ok?" I ask. This grey wolf could have turn tail and ran away, leaving me to define myself. Instead she didn't she stood at my side and help in getting her pack to find my old pack for help. This grey wolf had earn my respect.

Ratchet sigh heavily, "She'll live, she just need a lot of rest."

I nod my head and sigh with relief. "Understood."

"You will also need rest," Ratchet said.

"Understood," I answer. I will need the rest, I had travel a far distance before I had enter that fight. I plan to rest as soon as I can.

"It not bad to see you again Prowl but what brought you back here?" Ratchet ask.

"I like to visit old friends. See how Optimus is handling as alpha," I answer.

"You don't have to worry about that. Optimus have been a great leader to this pack," Ratchet said, "How is Ultra Magnus? How is he doing as alpha?"

"He is control of the pack. He keeps everyone in order. I had no issue in leaving to visit Optimus," I said.

"Glad to know that Ultra Mangus is handling things," Ratchet said.

"He a natural leader just like Optimus," I said, I frown. "I just wish that our meeting didn't happen like this."

"It happen and you can't change it," Ratchet said. I nod my head as I agree with him. I lay down and sigh heavily.

 **Willow's POV**

I pace back and forth, worry overwhelm me. It has been awhile that Optimus and his pack have left and leaving me behind. I hope they have made it in time, I hope that Night, Harley and Prowl are ok. I feel useless just standing around and not doing anything. However I stand no chance against a dire wolf.

I hear a stick snap and I look over to see Optimus walk out with his pack following him. I gasp in horror when I saw Harley and Night. They were drag across the ground like dead corpses. While Prowl lead against someone and he had a limp.

"Are they alright!?" I ask.

"Our healer, Ratchet, say that they need rest," Optimus said, "How are you? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, I'm more concern about my pack and Prowl," I said. My leg still hurt but I will manage.

"Wrong, you have a bad limp. Don't pretend to hid it," the mint green wolf said. I'm guessing this is Ratchet. He look me over and I felt nervous, "You need to rest, if you don't rest then your leg won't heal. You need to get off that leg. Come with me."

Ratchet walk away, I look at Optimus for help but he had a small smile. "It better to listen to Ratchet."

I nod my head before I follow behind Ratchet. He stop in front of a den and he step aside to look at me. "Please enter."

I crawl into the den but I saw Night and Harley along with Prowl. I crawl to lay down next to Night to which is my usual spot. I look over to Prowl, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are you ok?" Prowl said.

"I'm fine but I'm more concern about Night and Harley," I said.

"Ratchet is an excellent healer, trust him on what he say," Prowl said.

I flinch when Ratchet got close to me, he sniff me as he check me over for anymore injuries. I yelp when he suddenly nip my ear. "HEY!"

"Does your ears hurt?" Ratchet.

"YES!" I shout. I whine as I shook my head.

"What did you do that cause your ears to be like this?" Ratchet ask.

I look at him oddly before I realize what he say and I narrow my eyes at him. "My ears have been always like these. I'm a dog, there some breeds that have floppy ears. I happen to be one of those breeds and I have floppy ears."

"So your ears are normal?" Ratchet ask.

"Yes," I growl.

"How strange," Prowl said. I frown deeply. I could just tell that this just the start.

A few days have gone by since that fight, we stay in Ratchet's den as we recover. Night and Harley were still out cold and I'm a worry that they won't wake up. Ratchet say that they will wake up, he say that their bodies need to rest. Well until they wake up I won't be leaving their sides. Prowl I have been talking with him the whole time and he made good company. He very nice and supportive. However he had recover faster than us and since Ratchet's den been crowd. He had kick out Prowl out of the den. Even after Prowl been heal and was clear to go, he will come and talk with me and often come in with meat for me to eat.

I didn't understand why he recover faster but then I remember that he is a dire wolf. Night have told us that they were stronger than a grey wolf and since a grey wolf is stronger than dog. It when I truly realize how dangerous it is out here. It a miracle that Harley and I have survived this long.

I look at Night and Harley, they are my pack. We are small and we try to make the most of it. This is a dire wolf pack, they are strong, they help us and they had protect us. Maybe we can stay with this pack. Night have say that the stronger the pack, the better chance of survival. I also will like to get to know Prowl more along with getting to know the rest of the pack. Night have say that they were brutes, ruthless and monsters. Sure Ratchet is grumpy but the pack isn't like Megatron and his pack.

Speaking of which, I remember when we came across of them. I look at Night, he say that Night had two packs. One that Megatron and his pack have kill her second pack. I wonder what happen to her first pack. At least it will explain why Night dislike dire wolves. I don't know the full story so I can't assume. I just got to ask Night when she wakes up.

 **Harley's POV**

Oh ow, everything hurts like hell. What happen this time? Oh my head hurt, I whine as I open my eyes and I saw that I am in a den. I look to the side and I notice Night sleeping next to me, she look worst to wear. Fur tore and some fur burn, I could see some healing gash wounds. I lift my head and I could barely see someone sleeping on her other side. I weakly sit up and I realize that it is Willow. She lay on her side sleeping.

Everything look normal, was it all a big nightmare? All the hell that we went through, was it all one big nightmare? Sadly it wasn't as the proof was in me feeling pain and Night look like she had fought a flamethrower and a knife.

"Hey Willow are you wake? Willow?" I said.

Willow stir awake and she sleepily look to me. She look confuse with sleep, "Harley?"

"Yeah," I said. Her eyes widen with surprise before snapping to her feet.

"You're wake!" She gasp.

"Yeah and my body is very sore," I whine, "What happen?"

"You don't remember?" Willow ask.

"My head is aching and things are a bit blurry," I said.

"You and Night had fought against Megatron," Willow said. Things begin to come back and I whine a little. Damn so it wasn't all just a nightmare. "You two are still hurt so you need to rest."

My stomach rumbles and I whine. "But I'm hungry."

She give me a sad look, "sorry but you going have to wait for a bit, it late and I believe Ratchet left to get some herbs as he not here."

I yawn and I lay my head. "Alright I'm going back to sleep, night Willow."

I hear her yawn as well. "Good night Harley."

I sigh deeply before drifting off to sleep.

 **Night's POV**

 _You won't escape!_

 _Coward!_

 _Weakling!_

 _Weak female!_

 _Grey wolf!_

 _Night!_

 _Help!_

I snap awake with a gasp, I look around wildly and I stood up suddenly but I cry as I stumble forward. Everything hurt, it stopping me to escape. I need to escape now! I try getting up, trying to ignore the screaming pain that shot throughout my body.

Blood flash before me, the faces of pain came to me and the cries of death echo through my mind. I need to get out of here! I need to escape! I can't be here. A dire wolf came in front of me. I snarl at him and I launch at him, I bite his nose and he cry as he pull away. I could hear distance voices but I don't want to listen. They will only mock me or they will call for help when I can't help them.

I saw an opening, I push myself and crawl out. I could hear my bones pop and crack as I force myself to run but I could tell that I'm limping. I look around and my heart start beating faster as I saw more dire wolves. I got to get out of here.

I saw the forest, this is my chance before they kill me. I bolt towards the only opening of escape. However something tackle me and I scream as the pain I have felt just hit me tenfold. My head slam against something, everything became a blur. I'm surrounded, I snarl weakly before everything became dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I update a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Like always I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Harley's POV**

I had no idea what had happen, one second I was sleeping and I suddenly have a rude awaking. I was so confuse what was going on but I hear screams of panic. I saw Night, she was shaking and panicking. Ratchet try to calm her time but she only lash out and bite his nose. The next Night run away as if hell was on her tail. I look at Willow and she look just as scare. Despite our injuries, we rush outside. We try calling out for Night and it woke the others. Night is trying to make a break through to the forest. However she didn't make far as Ironhide tackle her. Night scream from the impact to which had surprise him.

Night didn't get up and I begin to get scare. The rest of the pack surround her and I could hear her growl weakly before she pass out again. Ratchet rush forward and snarl at everyone to back off. Willow and I rush to Night's side, I could see that she breathing that a good sign.

"What happen? What cause her to lash out like that?" Willow ask.

"She wasn't familiar with her surroundings. Before she have woke up she was having a nightmare. I don't know what it was but it must have been bad if it cause her to react like this," Ratchet explain.

"That was scary," I whisper. For as long I had known Night, she doesn't get scare easily and if she does, she will hide it well. I had ask her one time why she seem emotionless at time but she only told me that a leader need to keep a cool head and to remain calm no matter what. If needed, show force and don't back down. To see Night react like this was scary.

"Ironhide, pick her up and take her back to my den," Ratchet order.

I watch sadly as Ironhide grab her by the cuff of her neck. Night whine in her sleep as Ironhide drag her away. I look at Willow, "What nightmare did Night have to react like that?"

"I could have a guess but I'm not sure," Willow answer, "It better that we ask her when she wakes up."

"You two, you still need rest. Let's get back," Ratchet said. We nod as we follow behind him as he led us back.

 **Willow's POV**

A few days have gone by since that incident, it still haunt me and I am afraid that it will happen again. Ratchet have told me that I was well enough to leave the den. I didn't want to leave but Harley encourage me to get some fresh air. However the first day that I was outside the den, it didn't went so great.

I had step out of the den and I took in the fresh air. I saw that the others were out and about. Some were just laying around just enjoying the sun while others were talking. I saw Prowl but he was talking to Optimus and Ironhide. I didn't want to interrupt and I'm a little timed by those two. Optimus is nice and all but he is the alpha while Ironhide is a big body mass of muscle. I could be their breakfast and they wouldn't be full.

I will talk with Prowl when he is free. I look over and saw the others. Slowly I walk towards the small group. There were two wolves that look the same but one had yellow while the other had red. Ratchet had say they were the terror twins, the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker was asleep while Sideswipe look like he will be falling asleep.

However when I came close, Sideswipe notice me and he snarl at me. Sunstreaker woke up and he snarl at me as well. I back down as the two stood up and they easily tower over me. I whimper as my tail tuck between my legs.

"Hey guys! Relax will you!" another wolf came in between me and the twins. I look at him, he mainly grey but I saw that had some blue and little red. This is probably Jazz.

"She the one that stalk us like we were prey," Sideswipe growl.

"She probably didn't mean it," Jazz said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," I said.

"You better watch it next time, bitch," Sunstreaker growl. They walk away from us and I sigh when they left. Jazz turn around to face me.

"I don't know what I did wrong," I said, "I want to say hello."

"Not that way, look word of advice. Next time you want to say hello. Move slowly on the ground with your tail in between your legs," Jazz said, "The others found your hello as a threat."

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Hey it ok, I know that you didn't mean it. We will just let it slide," he said, "By the way, I'm Jazz, what is your name?"

"My name is Willow," I answer. A yellow wolf came and sniff me, he smile at me.

"My name is Bumblebee!" he said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Bumblebee," I said.

"Say, aren't you one of the dogs that is staying at Hatchet's den," Jazz ask.

"Yeah, I'm one of them," I said. We hear laughing and we look over to see the twins came back. They grin at me.

"I bet you that this bitch won't last a day out there," Sunstreaker said, "She probably never seen a fight before."

"Maybe that fight with Megatron and his pack," Sideswipe said.

"No she wasn't she ran away with her tail in between her legs," Sunstreaker scoff.

"I ran for help!" I shout, "If I didn't Prowl and my pack would have been dead!"

"It was probably a good thing you did anyways, otherwise you would have been dead less than a second," Sunstreaker said.

"I could handle on my own!" I growl.

"Is that a challenge?" Sunstreaker snarl. I back down as his fur bristle and he took a threating step.

"What is going on?!" We turn to face Optimus, Prowl and IronHide. Optimus look at us and I avoid eye contact. I don't want to get in trouble with him.

"Nothing, sir, I was just going back to Ratchet's den," I said timidly. I turn away and made my way back to the den. I can't believe that happen. I feel so ashamed of myself.

Bumblebee and Jazz were nice to me, it just the twins. If I stay away from them then I will be fine. We could stay in the pack if I just stay away from the twins.

 **Harley's POV**

More days have gone by and Night haven't woke up yet. I'm getting worry for her, Ratchet say that she have gone in some kind of shock. He say that she will wake up but he didn't know when she will wake up. She got to wake up, Willow and I need her. We are a pack, we stick together. However Ratchet say that Night is healing nicely.

As for me I have heal, I was a bit sore but I'll be ok. I have meet the others and I like them, they were cool. I especially like the terror twins, they are awesome. Sure Sunstreaker is a jerk but that the fun part as I like pushing his buttons. He try attacking me but I was too fast for him and I am able to escape him every time. Sideswipe I cool too, he fun to talk with and we often fall into fits of laughter. I like hanging out with the twins.

However I have notice that Willow have kept her distance with the twins. I try asking her what is wrong but she will say that nothing wrong and that everything is fine. I didn't like that answer, I have ask Jazz and he told me what happen. To say it simple, I didn't let it pass. When the twins were sleeping in the twins, I have happen to stuff a stunk down their den.

The two were beyond mad but everyone was laughing hard. I also got away with it as everyone had saw me do it. They back me up by saying that the stunk just wander into their den and try to well smoke them out. Hehe. No one messes with my pack and get away with it!

 **Night's POV**

I open my eyes, I found myself in a den. What happen? I shift only a bit but everything felt sore. Pull through it, pull through it, I growl as I stood up. My legs shake under my weight and it couldn't support me. I fall over with a grunt. Damn! Why am I so weak!?

I try to get up again but I stop when I hear someone. I growl when I hear someone enter the den, when I face who enter the den. I panic over take me and fear swell in my chest, however I try to hide it as I snarl at the dire wolf that enter the den.

He look at me, he look at me with concern? Why would a dire wolf show concern? All that they want is to see pain. "I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Who the hell are you?" I snarl. My ears pin back and my fur bristle.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. You are safe," he said, "I'm Ratchet the healer."

"Where is my pack?" I growl.

"They are outside, they are fine," Ratchet answer. I try to stand up again, "I wouldn't do that."

"Stay away from me," I growl.

"Listen to me, you have been out for a long time. Your body is still healing and you body is very stiff from not moving. You will only hurt yourself," Ratchet growl.

"I'm fine," I growl.

"As healer, I order you to stop!" Ratchet snap.

"Get away from me!" I snap. I got to my paws but my legs shook under my weight again. Like before I fall over and I whine.

"I told you," Ratchet state.

"Shut up," I grumble, "I want to see my pack."

"You could have ask nicely," Ratchet growl. He left the den and I sigh with relief when he left. I shift into a comfortable position and I sigh heavily. What am I doing in den, especially in a dire wolf's den? I thought this over before everything came back to me and I whine slightly. I nearly got kill again by Megatron. I barely escape with my life again.

"NIGHT!" the next thing I know is that I'm tackle by Willow and Harley. They lick and hug me, saying how they miss and worry over me. As for me, I'm trying to breathe.

"Choking, not breathing," I cough. What sucks is that I don't have the strength to push them away.

"Both of you stop it, she isn't breathing!" Ratchet shout.

The two step away and they nervously grin while I manage to get some air. "Sorry!"

I growl at them, "Don't do that again!"

"We're just happy to see you awake!" Harley shout.

"It was a long time since you were awake!" Willow said.

"Well I'm fine," I said. I try to get up but they stop me.

"Ratchet say that you are still healing," Harley said.

"Meaning you stay still and rest!" Willow order.

"I'm fine!" I shout.

"Don't be stubborn!" they shout. I growl at them, again I can't shake them off. I was going to say something but my stomach rumble loudly. My ears fall to the side as I look away from them, how embarrassing.

"I'll be back with food," Ratchet announce before he left. I can't believe this. Willow and Harley lay down on both my sides. They're usually spots, I sigh heavily as I lay down. With my strength down, I'm outnumber. Just great.

"Night can I ask you something?" Willow ask.

"What?"

"Well, you had a nightmare. You woke violently and you have attack Ratchet," Willow said. I flinch as my eyes widen. "What kind of nightmare did you had?"

"I don't remember," I answer quickly.

"Are you sure?" Harley ask.

"Yes I'm sure so drop it!" I shout. I sharply close my eyes but clench my teeth when I hear voices echo in my mind and memories flash before my eyes.

"Night are you ok?" Willow ask.

"I'm fine," I said through clench teeth. "I'm just very hungry."

"Night, there is something I want to ask you? Megatron have say something about you having a second pack? Do you mean he meant?" Harley ask, "How does Megatron know you?"

"He probably meant another grey wolf, there are plenty of grey wolves out there. We outnumber the dire wolves and they try to kill us off," I answer, "I'm tired, I don't want to talk."

They must never know. If they know, they will see me as a weakling, a coward and they won't think to turn their backs on me. I can't let that happen. I have lost two packs, I can't lose another pack otherwise I will lose my mind.

 **Willow's POV**

Harley and I look at Night with concern. She hiding something and she doesn't want us to know. What could she by hiding? Is it something with Megatron? Her nightmare? What could be it? I wish she didn't shut us out. Harley and I just want to help her, but why does she shut us out. We are a pack right? A very unlikely one but we are still a pack, are to help one another. Night might just need some space, maybe one day she will come around and she will tell us. Until then, we just have to be patient with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Harley's POV**

A couple of days have gone by since Night have woken up. Ratchet had her stretch her legs to strengthen them and had her walk for a moment. He also made her eat small amount of food to which had upset Night but Ratchet have explain that Night haven't eat in a long time. If she were to suddenly eat a lot she will only get sick and throw up. Night has to eat slow and she listen Ratchet but she wasn't happy about it. Overall, Night is making a great recover and she will be brand new again.

However during these days, Night will stay quiet but when she is spoken too she will snap. Willow and I try asking her why she acting like this but she wouldn't answer. I hate it when she like this, I wish that she just talk instead of bottle everything. Things would be better if she talk, can't she see that we are only trying to help her?

Anyway, I sat outside of the den with Willow as we take in the sun. I lay on my back as the sun warm my belly and I give Willow a silly look. Willow only chuckle at me. I hear moment and I look over to the den and I saw Night step out. She growl as the sun shine on her.

She look fully heal, Willow and I have remove her burn fur and the part of her fur that was tore off have grown back in. Her fur grew back quick, with the help of Willow and I, she is back to being big and fluffy. Night look at me with a questionable look but her eyes shine with amusement.

"What's up fluffy!?" I giggle. Night roll her eyes and she give me a small smile. Her mood change though and she look away. She begin to walk away, she walk in long strides, her head held high and focus while her tail which is usually held high above her is instead held down. That weird? I have always seen her held her tail high, I wonder why she held it down?

I watch her until I realize who she is walking towards. I panic as I sat up and I begin to worry. What is that wolf doing? Why is she walking towards Optimus?! "What is she doing?"

"I don't know, let go and make sure she doesn't something stupid," Willow said. She stood up and begin to rush over to Night with me trailing behind. Willow look up to Night but she didn't look at us as she is focus on Optimus. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, damn it Night! Before we know it, we stood in front of Optimus. Night stood boldly while Willow and I avoid eye contact with him. Optimus look confuse and concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Optimus I like to thank you for what you have done for me and my pack. Since we are heal and better, we will take our leave," Night state. Willow and I look at each other shock before looking at Night.

"WHAT!?"

Optimus look surprise as well, "I have thought since you pack have gotten comfortable with the pack, I have thought you three had become part of the pack. You three are welcome to join if you didn't know."

"Excuse me!" Willow boldly walk right in between the two alphas. A really bold move as the two easily tower over Willow and they had to look down on her. Willow nervously grin, "Hello Optimus, but may you excuse us. Harley and I will like to have a word with Night!"

Night's eyes narrow, "Willow what are you doing?"

"I want to talk with you! Come on!" Willow order. She lead the way, Night growl as she follow after her. Optimus look at me with a questionable look, I nervously grin at him before I bolt after Night and Willow.

 **Willow's POV**

When we were a good distance from prying ears, I sharply turn to face Night with a snarl. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Night give me the look as if I have gone insane, with the amount that Night have been doing I am very close to losing my mind. "What do you mean?"

"When did we decide to leave this pack?! They are kind enough to take us in but you just want to leave!?"

Night scowl, "We have nothing here, we have overstay our welcome. We are leaving."

I glare at her. "What is wrong with you?! Why do you want to leave so bad?! This is a kind pack!?"

Night snarl at me, she took a threatening step forward but I hold my ground and growl. "It is none of your business!"

"We are a pack! It is my business!" I shout.

Night got in my face and glare deep into my eyes, my ears pull back. I'm not backing down, I know that Night won't hurt me. "You don't know nothing, you were just a pet to the humans and if it wasn't for me you would have been dead!"

Night growl as she pull away and begin to walk away from me. Something snap and I snarl as I leap forward at her. However she easily dodge me and she snarl as she easily pin me down with a thump. I whine as that hurt but I growl at her but she tighten her hold on me. I try to bite her but it useless as she had me pin. She pull away but I flinch when she bare her fangs in my face. "My decision is final, we are leaving."

Night walk away, I look at Harley and she look shock on what she had seen. She look at me with concern. I growl as I snap to my paws. "Why are you so afraid!?"

Night froze in mid step, she didn't turn to me but her ears were point to me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid! I see it, you are afraid of them! You want to escape! You want to run away like…like some coward!" I shout at her. However I scream when Night suddenly turn and pin me down.

"YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING!"

"Then tell us! Tell us what is wrong!" Harley shout.

"What are you hiding? Why are you so afraid? What are you trying to run away from?" I ask. Night look at us, she is huffing and puffing she look speechless. She got off of me and walk a few steps away from me. She sit down and I could see that she is shaking.

Harley and I walk to her, we look up to her and I saw that her face is set in an angry snarl but I saw tears were streaming down her face. She always holding back, why can't she ever let it go? "Night, we just want to help. Let us help you."

Night sharply close her eyes and she breathe heavily. "You two really want to know?"

"Yes, please," Harley pled.

Night sigh as she look up to the sky, "I was just a puppy when it happen. I was born into a big strong pack. Both my parents were alphas, as soon I start speaking and walking, they have taught me to be an alpha. My pack was one big family, it was fill with my uncles, aunts and cousins. Everything was perfect, I had my family and I had a goal to fulfill. But one day it all came crashing down because one day, they had come out of nowhere. A pack of dire wolves came and destroy my pack. They were small in numbers yet they easily took down my family with ease. I was kept hidden and I view it all, I watch them destroy my whole family."

"I kept hidden until they left, when they did I discover that I am the only survivor. I had no choice but I left my only home. As a pup, there wasn't much I could do, I have thought I would have die but somehow I did. I found that town, I had to put my pride to the side and live on the scraps. I have live there for two years but during those two years I have meet you two. It after had I meet Harley did I decide to listen to my uncle's advice. Challenge yourself to become stronger, learn from your mistake and never give up."

"Travel further into the wilderness, it was challenging. For a year, I barely manage to live. However I became stronger, I have climb mountains, swim strong currents, escape human hunters, deal with Mother Nature's mood swings and I have fought for my life. I learn to hunt on my own and hunt down bigger prey. It was one hell of a year."

"It not until I came across a pack, they were young and they were learning how to manage a pack. They have accept me into their pack, however this pack was disorganized. I was surprise that they live this long. I don't know when it happen but at one point I had gain control of the pack. I had set them right and got them to be a true pack, all thanks to my parents' lessons. However there was problems in the pack. The previous alpha of the pack, he had taken interest of me. He want me to be his or at least be mates with one of his sons. I wasn't interest in any of them, the alpha's mate was angry with me. She want me to leave. She couldn't, I had taken my claim on that pack."

"Yet despite the problems, things had ran smoothly. Until winter have come, the herds had migrate in search for food. We had no choice but to follow the herd but I was native, we have enter in unknown territory. It was the biggest mistake I could do, I thought I was done with dire wolves. I have thought I will never see them again but I was wrong."

"Just like the first time, they came out of nowhere and attack my pack. The dire wolves that attack my new pack, they were Megatron's pack. My pack stood no chance, they were young and inexperienced. I did my best, I fought with all my might. However when my pack was dead, I had no choice, I turn and ran away. Megatron chase me, he try to kill me but I have manage to escape him. I have dive into a river, the strong current took me far away."

"I have manage to escape with my life, just barely. From there I return to the town, in that year I try to live back as a lone wolf. The first time, it hurt badly, the second time it just painful. A wolf is meant to be in a pack, they are meant to be accepted, they need the company of others. However I was the alpha and I had fail my job to lead and protect my pack. I lost two packs, I must have never meant to be an alpha."

Night chest huff and puff as she try to hold back in sobs but tears were streaming down her face. I couldn't believe what I have hear, I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say. It will explain Night's behavior. I look at Night when she suddenly stood up, she didn't look at us.

"Now that you know, I will understand that you don't want me around," Night said, "If I stay around, you two will just end up getting kill because of me."

Night begin to walk away, I was a bit numb on what to do for a moment but I snap out of it. I snap to my paws and rush to Night. "Don't leave Night."

"You know what has happen to me, why would you want me around?" Night ask.

"Because we are still a pack, we will always be a pack. We will be there for each other no matter what happen," Harley said, "We all have a dark past that we wish could change but we can't. What happen, has happen."

"You have done you best Night, you have did everything that you can do but you are not perfect," I said. "What matters is that we are here in the present, we shouldn't focus on the past. I get that you are in pain, I understand that you have lost you family. I could understand, I have lost my owner. He was the only thing I had in this world."

"I never really had anyone, I live my life in the streets. I had deal with the challenge of fighting other dogs, living on scraps and dealing with being alone," Harley said, her eyes begin to get teary, "But now that I have you two, I can't let you guys go. You two are the only ones that I have in this world."

I smile at Harley, "I feel the same here."

Harley smile, she look up to Night, "We all fear something Night, but the one thing we shouldn't do it let fear control us."

"Nightshade, what those dire wolves have done to your packs, they are not the same dire wolves. Optimus and his pack have save us and they are willing to take us in," I said.

"If you get to know them, they are awesome. Just give them a chance," Harley said.

Night look at us, she look unsure. I smile at her, "It will be alright."

Night sigh heavily, "Fine."

 **Night's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this, I just can't believe it. I walk back to Optimus with Harley and Willow at my sides. I don't know if they were there to comfort me or making sure that I don't run away. I sigh as I look at Optimus and he look at us concern. My eyes were still puffy from crying, I want to wait for a while but Willow say the sooner I do it, the sooner it will be done.

"Is everything alright?" Optimus ask.

I sigh as I look at him, "Optimus?"

He give me a gentle look, "Yes Nightshade?"

"We would like to join your pack," I ask.

"You are welcome into the pack but you must be aware that you are going to have to hold your own weight around here," Optimus said.

"I am aware," I said.

"You are going to have to make you own den as you can't stay with Ratchet forever," Optimus said.

"I am aware," I said.

Optimus nod his head, "Alright, I'll let you three settle in. I'll let you know when work needs to be done."

I nod my head before I turn away from him. "Thank you Optimus for letting us stay!" Harley cheer.

I tune them out as I walk away, I look for a spot that will be good to make a den. I found a thick strong tree and I could see the roots. I sniff the tree to check it wasn't mark and luckily it wasn't. This could be used as a good den, at the base of the tree I begin to dig into the ground. As much I would love to leave, I couldn't leave Willow and Harley. I had lost two packs, I don't want to lose another one. Wolves are meant to be in packs, they are not supposed to be alone. This pack is very strange, a pack of dire wolves, two dogs and grey wolf. I hope things don't turn for the worst from here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo-HA! I have done three chapters in a few days! Yay!**

 **Anyway** **I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Willow's POV**

After Harley and I spoke a little with Optimus, we went to look for Night. I saw her digging at the base of a tree. That will probably be the new den that we will be living. Harley look at me with a grin, she very happy to be part of this pack. "Come on Willow! Let go dig up a den!"

I chuckle as Harley dash over to Night's side and help in digging the den. Harley could be full with energy, I like her because of that. She may have been a stray in the streets but that never put down her spirit. I was going to help them in digging the den but I am stop by Sunstreaker as he stood in the way. He look down at me with a scowl, my nose twitch as he still stink.

I look up at Sunstreaker as he look down at me with a scowl. I'm a good medium size dog but these wolves make Harley and I look like ants. I know how those Chihuahuas feel. Ever since I had first talk with Sunstreaker, I had done my best avoid him. I hate how he looks down at me, I was glad when Harley had stuff that that skunk in their den.

Since I'm part of this pack, I can't avoid Mr. Sunshine. I give a small smile, "Hi Sunstreaker, nice day isn't?"

Sunstreaker glare at me with a growl, "You're part of the pack now?"

"Yeah I am, is something wrong?" I ask. I know that Sunstreaker doesn't like me but he got to learn to accept me. I'm part of this pack and we are pack members. I don't see why Harley likes him, he has been rude to her.

"I don't understand why Optimus accept you into the pack. You are useless," Sunstreaker state.

I narrow my eyes, "I'm not useless!"

"Really then tell me something that you done that is somewhat useful?" Sunstreaker sneer.

"I help my friends," I said.

"Which you might had screw up," Sunstreaker scoff, "Face it pet. You got no chance out here. You are weak and useless to this pack. You will never be able to help this pack."

"I could be useful!" I shout. What he say really hurt and I felt close to crying but I wasn't going to cry in front of this jerk!

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. You are just a weak little pet and you will always be a weak little pet. The proof is that thing around your neck," Sunstreaker sneer. I clench my teeth, I so want is to bite his face but I know that I don't stand a chance against him.

"What is going on here?" I look behind Sunstreaker and I saw that it is Night. She look at Sunstreaker with a scowl but she glance at me with concern. Her front paws are cover in dirt. Harley step behind her and she look at us confuse.

I sigh, I don't want to start a fight. Better to walk away from fight, "It nothing Night."

Sunstreaker give a mock laugh, "This just further prove how much I'm right. You can't defend yourself. How will you defend the pack?"

"Sunstreaker! Willow isn't useless!" Harley shout.

"Enough! Sunstreaker, you will leave Willow alone right now," Night order.

Sunstreaker growl at Night as he slightly glare down at her. Night though did not back down, she snarl in return to his growl. Night stood her ground, she boldly stood strong against him. "What are you going to do about it, little wolf? From what I have hear you were just a lone wolf, you probably don't know how to fight. You only know how to run away. I have seen how badly you were beaten. Not only that but you had accept dogs like a pack."

"That is my business on who I accept. As for being a lone wolf, I have become stronger and highly skill as every day I had to face things on my own as a lone wolf. I accept them because I'm tired of being alone, I didn't care that they are dogs because I know with the right leader they could be far better. Let me ask you this? Are you swift? Are you fast? Are you slender? No! You are out of your league if you fight Willow and Harley. They will be able to attack you faster or they could easily out run you and you will foolish to chase them. You will be exhausted to fight if they decide to attack you. They will beat you down to the ground," Night snarl, "So I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Sunstreaker shook with angry as he snarl at Night. "Is that a threat?"

"What is it to you?" Night growl.

Suddenly without warning Sunstreaker lash out but he miss Night as she quickly duck down and give him a uppercut head butt. Sunstreaker's head toss back and Night tackle him. He fall onto his back and Night launch at Sunstreaker's throat. Her front legs pin down his legs by pressing down on the inside of his front legs. She held a tight hold and when he try to move, she tightens her grip and she dug her back legs into his stomach. Sunstreaker hold very still and he whimper as he submit. However it didn't seem to be enough for Night as she roughly shift her head. When Sunstreaker give a cry of pain, Night step off and Sunstreaker lay low on the ground.

"Get out of my sight!" Night growl. Sunstreaker didn't look up, he ran away with his tail in between his legs. Night huff as she turn to look at me. "Don't let anyone push you around. Everyone has their weakness but that doesn't make them useless. No one is ever useless until they decide to give up. Everyone could do something."

Night turn away and I'm shock to what had happen. I think over to what had Night say and she is right. I shouldn't let anyone push me around. Especially out here, this isn't like a fight with the next door dog. I'm a dog among a wolf pack. A dire wolf pack.

"Hey are you ok?" Harley ask.

I give her a small smile, "Yeah I'm ok."

"Good, don't let Sunny get to you. He just an idiot, he doesn't know better," Harley said. She look around sneaky before she grin at me. "I won't let him get away with it."

"Thanks," I said. I wonder what she going to do with Sunstreaker. Harley and I rush over to Night. I don't know how to fight and Night say that I could be great if I have a good teacher. "Night! Tech me how to fight!"

Night stop for a moment form digging, she look up to me as if I lost my mind. She scoff and went back to digging, "Alright."

"Night I can handle myself you- Wait you say alright?" I ask.

"That what I say, I'll teach you how to fight once we dig up the den," Night said.

"Thank you so much Night! You won't regret it!" I cheer.

"Night! Can you teach me too! Please!" Harley plead.

"Alright, I'll teach you two how to fight. Now stop yapping like puppies and help dig," Night said. However I saw the amusement that shine in her eyes and that small smile that she try to hide. Harley and I took her sides again and help her dig.

 **Harley's POV**

We dug into the dirt but I notice Ratchet and Ironhide walking towards us. I grin at him. "Hey Ratch! Hide!"

Night grunt as she dig while Willow stop and greet them. "Hi, is there something we could help you?"

"I want to know how Nightshade was able to put Sunstreaker in his place," Ironhide said.

"A grey wolf can't pin a dire wolf that easily," Ratchet state. That was pretty funny to watch that and I was surprise to see a regular wolf put a dire wolf in its place. Yet at the same time, Night's parents were alphas. It probably came natural to Night.

"He was too cocky, I use that to my advantage," Night answer. "Size doesn't matter as long you are smart enough to use it to benefit you in a battle. Brutes with their massive size will just relay on their strength alone and won't think to use any skills. To have strength will lower your speed. While there are those that relay on their speed. They will use their speed to outrun and tired out their opponents and their opponents will be too tired to fight properly. This work for them as they lack the strengths."

"And how do you know all this?" Ironhide ask.

"My father had taught me about battle while my mother taught me the balances of strengths and weaknesses," Night answer.

"If you are very well knowledge, how are you not part of a pack before you meant Willow and Harley?" Ratchet ask.

"I'm a little busy here, I want to dig this den up before nightfall," Night said. I saw snarl on her face as she dig with fury. Ratchet and Ironhide look at each other confuse before they left as well. Willow and I share a worry look as we look at Night.

"Hey you have us, you been great in helping us and that is true leadership," Willow said. Night didn't answer, instead she stop digging and she pull away.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'll be back, I just need water," Night answer without a second glance. Willow and I watch her walk away before we look at each other worry.

 **Night's POV**

I need to clear my mind, I just need a break, and I just need a moment to be alone. I sigh heavily as I follow the trail that lend to the river that divide the two packs. I walk up to the river and I saw my reflection in the water's surface. My pure black fur made my bright blue eyes look like blue candles in an endless darkness.

My mother told me that I look just like my father and that I inherit his stubborn pride. The only thing I have inherit from my mother were her bright blue eyes. Father told me that I act like her at times, loving, caring and fair.

I shook my head, I don't want to think of them. I don't want to think of my first pack. The pack that I was born into, the same pack that I was one day going to be alpha. I don't want to think the loss of my family. I don't want to think on how helpless I had felt. I don't want to think of those endless lonely nights. I just want to forget it all.

Willow and Harley are right, that was in the past. I should move on, look forward to the future and live in the present. Beside, my family wouldn't want me to cry over them. They would want me to be strong and fight on.

I didn't realize it but tears stream down my face. I try to hold them back, I'm not a pup anymore. I shouldn't cry, I'm stronger than this.

I hear a stick snap from behind me, I sharply turn and growl but I saw that it is Optimus. I scowl, I turn away from him. "What do you want?"

"I want to check on you to see how you are," he answer.

"I'm fine, you can leave," I said but my voice crack a little.

"It doesn't sound like it," he said. I tense when he sit down next to me. I look at our reflection, I look small compare to him. Is that how Willow and Harley feel when they stand next to me? "What is wrong?"

"I say I'm fine," I said.

"It not good to hold it all in," Optimus said. "You need to let it go before it destroy you from the inside."

"Why do you care, you don't know me. My business is my own," I said.

"I accept you, Harley and Willow into my pack. As leader of this pack, I must make sure that everyone is well," Optimus said. I froze when he set his head over my own head. "It ok to let go."

I breathe heavily as I could feel that I'm at my tipping point. I pull away from him and I shook my head. My eyes tightly close so not to let the tears fall. "I won't! I'm stronger then this!"

I turn away and I ran away like a coward.

 **Harley's POV**

When Night came back, she came in a rush as if she was running away from someone. We try asking her but she ignore us and just dig. I wonder what happen. When she ignore us, we won't be getting anything out of her. Overall, the three of us just dig for our den and we work on it for the whole day. Our den was finish once we reach the end of the night. We were beyond tired when we enter I need den. We made it nice and spacey.

I lay down with a big yawn, Night lay down next to me and Willow lay next to her. Our usual spots. I lend against Night and nuzzle into her thick fluffy fur. Night growl and I could giggle, Night isn't a very affection being. She thinks it embarrassing. I yawn loudly, it was sure tiredly to make our den.

"Hey Night? How long did it took you to make your den?" I ask.

"It took me a few days," Night grumble.

"Really?" I whine.

"Yes," Night answer.

"It getting late, we should get some sleep," Willow yawn tiredly. She lead against Night as well and I grin when Night grumble.

"Good night Willow, good night Night!" I said. Night's ear twitch before she grumble a good night.

"Good night, guys, sleep well," Willow yawn. I yawn again and I nuzzle into Night's fur as I slowly fall asleep. Sweet sleep.

"WAKE UP!"

I scream loudly as I wake up suddenly, I look up to see Ironhide growling at the den's entrance. Willow look ready to have a heart attack while Night look ready to rip Ironhide's heart out. Night snarl at Ironhide as she took a threating step, "What the hell you want?"

"The three of you are coming to hunt. Optimus wants to see how well you can hunt," Ironhide growl, "Get up or I'll drag you out.

"We're up! Don't get your fur in a bunch," I yawn. Ironhide only answer with a growl as he left. As far I had known these wolves, all they do is growl and grunt especially Night. I thought it was a Night thing though. Or is it possible that growls are a secret language that only wolves could understand? Eh maybe.

We exit out of den and we yawn tiredly, we went to sleep late and now we have to get up early. So not far. We stretch our stiff body to be ready for the hunt that we will be going on. I'm excited to see how this hunt play out. I'll like to show off my mad skills, I have improve a lot in my hunting skills. Also I want to see how a real pack works together, a big pack!

I saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I grin before I trot over to them. "Good morning twins!"

"Good morning Harley! Are you excited for the hunt?" Sideswipe ask.

"Yep! I can't wait!" I grin.

Sunstreaker scoffs, "You and that pet won't stand a chance. You will be stomp on like bugs."

"Night have taught us how to hunt, we can handle ourselves so you just worry about yourself Sunny," I said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

 **Night's POV**

Optimus leads the pack to the hunting ground, Willow and Harley trail behind. Not long, we all stop as we saw some elks. We lower ourselves to the ground to stay hidden. I watch carefully at the elk as they graze, without knowing the looming danger that is us. I look over to Harley and Willow as they waited patiently but I could see that they are excited. I hope we don't screw up, it not the three of us anymore. We will be hunting with a full pack. This could help in bringing down kill or backfire in our faces.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, you are going to take the left side of the herd. Night, Harley, Willow, Bumblebee, you will take the right side of the herd. Ironhide, Ratchet and I will stay here. Our goal is to divide the herd until we take one down," Optimus said. He look at us, "Be careful."

We simply nod before we carefully made our way to the right side of the herd. I took the lead as we sneak to our position, Willow and Harley trail closely behind me while Bumblebee follow them. When we reach our post, we lay low and we wait for our single.

We wait patiently for the single, my shoulders tense as I'm ready to sprint. I flinch when a blur suddenly shot pass me. I am a bit daze as to what has happen but when I realize who shot pass by me. "WILLOW!?"

I snarl angrily as I leap out of our hiding spot, Harley and Bumblebee follow soon after. I can't believe that Willow did this! I would expect Harley will do something like this but never will I have thought that Willow will do this! Unbelievable!

The herd scatter when Willow begin to bark loudly. We follow behind Willow as she took the lead, Harley being faster than me she run a bit ahead of me but she trail behind Willow. Harley begin to bark as well. I glance behind Bumblebee and he look very confuse but he had no choice but to follow. I look ahead and focus on my running, we gain close to the herd but I notice that Willow give me a side glance. I look over and I could barely see through the running legs of the herd. I saw Prowl's group as they run along the herd. I look behind the herd and I saw Optimus's group trailing behind.

Suddenly Willow begin to run double time and I force myself to keep up. What is she planning? It when she sharply dive into the herd and without thinking I follow. I don't know what happen from there, all I know is that I follow Willow's movements as the four of us became in sync. All I know is that we kept diving in and out of the herd, making sharp turns and barking as if we gone insane.

It until we came to a stop and I notice we have corner one, it is a large elder buck. He would be able to feed the pack for the week. The buck huff and puff from the chasing, he isn't in his prime anymore but he could easily kill us if we are not careful. The others have shown up, they surround the old elk, the snarl and growl as they launch at him but the elk only buck and kick, he toss his head.

I saw an opening, I dash forward and leap for the elk's throat. I tightly latch my jaws on his neck. The elk cry loudly as he begin to buck and kick wildly. This isn't my first time taking down an elk and this won't be my last. I have done it alone and I have done it with a pack.

 **Willow's POV**

I pant heavily after all the chasing we did, I need to lay down for moment from the intense run but it felt good. Harley lay down next to me panting and we watch as the pack take down the old elk. I want to avoid the young ones as they were not ready, this elk have live his life.

The old elk put up a fight, Night kept a tight hold on the elk's neck as the elk thrash wildly. The elk couldn't keep it up for long, he is losing air. He weakly stop thrashing, the others dive in to pin down the old elk. He fall over with a big thump and it wasn't long until the old elk stop moving. Night let go of the elk, I wait for her to bite into the elk but she didn't. I also notice that the others didn't dive in. Why are not diving into the food?

Usually Night always bite into the hide as Harley and I's teeth aren't strong enough to rip into the hide. We always let Night take the first bite. Harley and I wait for the others to dive in so we could eat but what are they waiting for?

However I notice Night looking at me. I became nervous when the others look at me as well. "Willow, you have make the hunt successful. You have the right to take the first bite."

"That is stupid!" Sunstreaker shout. However both Optimus and Night snarl at the same time and he back down with a whine.

"Night is right, it will have taken lot longer if Willow didn't take lead of this hunt," Optimus said, he turn to me. "Willow how did you know how to divide the herd so fast?"

"It in my blood, some dogs have been bred to do special tasks and my breed was meant to herd animals," I said, "But I didn't do all the work, you all help."

"Like a pack!" Harley add.

Optimus has a smile, "Still you have made the hunt successful and you have the right to take the first bite."

I grin nervously, "It will be an honor but my teeth isn't strong enough to rip through the tough hide."

"Weakling," Sunstreaker said but is silence when Optimus and Night growl at him.

Night bite into one of the back legs of the elk and I watch her as she rip the leg off. She drag the leg over to Harley and I. the leg could fill both Harley and I for a couple of days. Night stink her fangs into the hide of the leg and she easily tore off part of the hide. I look at the open flesh and I became nervous as everyone is staring at me. I take a bite out of the meat, chew and shallow. I smile at them and everyone dive into the elk.

However I am beyond speechless, when everyone dive into the elk like well hungry wolves. I watch as they rip and tear the elk apart. I also watch as they snarl and growl at each other as they ate while getting themselves bloody.

I look at Night as she hasn't given in yet, she smirk at us though. "Why did you think I tore off the leg from the elk before I give it to you two?"

Night chuckle as she ran into the frenzy, she dive in growling and snarling just like them as she wolf down. I look at Harley with shock who stare with wide eyes. "Damn."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Willow's POV**

Even though that Harley and I have share that leg together we couldn't finish it, we couldn't eat the same amount like the others. I feel guilty that the food will go to waste but Optimus told us that none of the food goes to waste, it will be buried to eat for later. The others buried half of the elk in a secret place while the rest they drag it back to the dens where they buried it in their secret place.

Night drag a large portion of meat that will fill the three of us especially Harley and I. I trail behind Night as I carry a bone, I want to chew on it and I hope that if I chew it then my teeth might become stronger.

I walk over to the side of the den and lay down to chew my bone. Night walk off dragging the meat while Harley ran off somewhere else. I wonder where she is going, I hope she doesn't get into trouble. I chew on my bone but I took notice when I saw Prowl walking over to me. I give him a small smile in greeting. "Hello Prowl."

Prowl give me a small nod, "Hello Willow, can I sit here?"

"Sure go ahead," I said. He sit down next to me but he lay down instead but even then he tower over me. I'm so small compare to him, I'm small to compare to everyone in the pack.

"That was impression on what you did out there," Prowl comment.

I smile and my ears fall back as I fill humble. "Thanks, it wasn't nothing. It was just part of my nature that all."

"But still it was fast work, I never seen a successful hunt be over that fast," Prowl said, "Only hunts that were horrible will be done before we know it."

"Uh thanks," I said as I nervously chew on my bone.

"Willow, you have some blood," Prowl said.

"Huh? Where?" I ask as I lick my muzzle.

"No over your eye," Prowl answer. I froze when he suddenly lick over my eye and part of my forehead. It is slow, sweet and tender as he took care in taking the blood off my face. It wasn't the same gesture when Night or Harley groom me. I look at him with surprise. Prowl seem to realize what he did as he quickly got up. "I got to go, Prime calling me."

I watch him as he quickly escape and leaving me frozen with shock.

 **Harley's POV**

I grin as I thought on a prank that I will be doing on the twins and I thought of how I will get away with it. I was walking back to the den but I stop when I saw Prowl and Willow talking. I didn't know what they were talking about and for a moment I wasn't going to be noisy. I was going to leave them be but I decide against it. Not when I saw Prowl being sweet and Willow froze in shock. I love that look on her face.

When Prowl quickly ran away and leaving Willow alone, I grin brightly as I skip over to her. She snap out of her shock as she notice me but she give a me a confuse look as I still have my big grin. I sat in front of her and my tag wagging at a crazy pace.

"What?" Willow ask.

"I saw it, wasn't that cute," I tease. Her eyes widen before she sharply look away from me.

"He was just being nice, I had blood on my face. It was nothing," she quickly spoke.

"Your reaction say differently," I giggle.

"There was nothing!" Willow shout.

I giggle madly as I had a teasing grin, "Sure…"

"Harley I don't know him for a very long time, I have only know him for only a few days. There is nothing between us," Willow explain.

"Whatever you say!" I sing with a teasing tone.

"Harley!" Willow shout. I could only laugh loudly as I roll on the ground. Willow growl as she grab her bone and retreat into the den. I only kept laughing until shadow cast over me. I giggle as I look up to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They look at me oddly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sunstreaker ask.

I jump up to my paws as I only grin up at them. "Nope! I just know how to have fun, Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker snarl. Messing with him always put me in great spirits and I'm already in a great mood.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine! So what are you going to about it Sunny?" I giggle.

He snarl at me angrily while his fur bristle while Sideswipe laughs. I laugh along with him but I dodge Sunny as he leap at me. I run away as he begin to chase me and leaving Sideswipe to roll on the ground laughing. I look over my shoulder as I ran away from Sunny. "Come on Sunflower! Keep up!"

I will stay out of his reach and I will flick his nose with my tail. He will sneeze loudly which only made him madder. I'm slender then him and faster than him, I'm able to make sharp turn and that have cause him to fall and tumble. I could only laugh as Sunny try and try again to catch me. I could do this all day!

 **Night's POV**

After I have hid the meat for later, I return to the dens. I walk to the edge of the dens and lay down in the shade. I'm kept hidden a little from the others which will be good as I won't have anyone bugging me. I yawn as I stretch my body out as I got comfortable. I should take a small nap, I came from a hunt, I ate a good meal and it the evening. A perfect time for an evening nap.

However before I could take a nap, I have saw Prowl got comfortable with Willow. I saw them talk before Prowl give Willow a tender lick. I didn't think much of it for a moment as it is normal for pack members to groom each other. Yet the way Prowl lick Willow and then suddenly left is something different.

It probably the air, mating season is coming. I could sense it coming closer by the day and it won't be long until it will affect the others. Having three females in heat with a pack of all male wolves. Not only that, but younglings makes up most of the pack. Since there isn't an alpha female to control this event, all hell will break loose. Since I'm the only one that is close to being the alpha female I will have no choice but to step in and control this. I will have to hide the three of us until the season is over but unless they accept the males. Highly unlikely, no one will be thinking straight. Everyone will be in heat.

I hear movement as my ear twitch, I give a side glance as I saw Optimus walk up to me. He lay down next to me as he look ahead as he watch the others relax under the evening sun. I move a little from him and I grumble a little. Sure come in and sit down, I don't mind.

"Hello Night, are you ok?" Optimus ask.

"I'm fine," I answer.

"Did you know that this is my favorite spot," Optimus said, "I'm able to see the whole pack and see what they do without them noticing. I will be able to step in and stop any problems that were to happen."

"A good choice to do since there are the twins," I said.

"I am able to fix the problem before it gets out of control," Optimus said.

"That the best thing to do," I said.

"It was impressive on how you were able to take down that elk. How were you able to do that?" he ask.

"Years of practices, the benefits of being alone. I have to be a one pack in order to survive," I said.

"I have taken notice that you behave just like an alpha. Who has taught you to be one or have you learn on your own?" Optimus ask.

"My parents had taught me and I only add to their lessons with my own experiences," I answer.

"Both of you parents are alphas? Why are you not controlling a pack of your own?" Optimus ask. "Did they chase you out?"

I tense at the questions, I growl slightly as I lay my head down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It good to talk about it, you shouldn't keep it inside," Optimus said. He move closer and I tense. "You are part of a pack, we are here to help you. You are not alone anymore."

I sharply turn to him and he flinch. "Would you just stop it already, I don't want to hear about it. Yes I know that I am part of a pack but my business is my own business no one else! I don't want to talk about it so just drop it."

I huff as lay my head over my paws, I just want to take a nap. I close my eyes to hopefully fall asleep but instead I froze when I felt him lick my face. "You still have some blood on your fur."

I had spent some time in trying to clean my fur from the blood but there were some places that I couldn't reach. I was going to ask either Willow or Harley to lick those places. However since the two are busy at the moment and I don't want the blood to dry. It will be impossible to get the blood out of the fur.

Since Optimus is being nice, I guess I'll just let him. I sigh heavily, I try to relax as Optimus groom my fur by cleaning the blood off. I always enjoy when someone groom me, it often relaxing. I yawn as I felt sleepy. I try to stay awake for a bit longer but it was useless as I drift off to sleep.

 **Ironhide's POV**

I growl as Harley and the twins run pass me, they nearly ran over me. Younglings. I have taken notice that the twins have taken some interest in Harley, at least Sideswipe I believe. Sunstreaker just seem to want to kill her but I like her, anyone that could get on the twins nerves and live is good with me. To see the twins tumble and fall over each other as they try to catch Harley, is very funny to watch. I could see that they had no chance of catching her, she is faster than them.

I'm still surprise that Optimus had let the females join our pack. It was insane but then again, they were in distress at the time and they had stay with us in the time of healing. The dogs were fine in some way, they are kind and trying to be part of the pack. It reminds of Bumblebee being innocent and native.

However I'm not too sure about the grey wolf. She isn't like the dogs, she knows better. She also a grey wolf and she has some bad attitude. Yet I was beyond surprise on how she manage to put Sunstreaker in his place and take down that elk. I bet that she has more surprises in store but I am not too sure about her.

I saw Prowl as he ran away, I had seen that move he made on Willow. It came as a surprise when he had done that. Never have I thought he will do something like that. Yet at the same time mating season is coming. I had notice of some interest but it probably the incoming season.

We never had females in the pack before and the season never affect us. Now that there are not one but three females in the pack now. Also add to the fact that there are a lot of younglings. To top it all there is no alpha female to control the pack. The alpha female is always in control and manage the whole pack as the whole pack listen to her as she know better. Elita was going to be the female alpha but those damn humans had to come in and kill her. If only they didn't split the pack, Elita might be alive today.

Maybe Night could step in as the female alpha. She had potential of being one. Speaking of which, where is that grey wolf? I look for her for a moment until I finally notice her.

She lay under the shade with Optimus as he groom her. What is he doing? I don't know but I had notice that Optimus had a sudden interest in the grey wolf. I don't know why though and I don't like it.

She is a grey wolf and he is a dire alpha wolf. Is it possible that Optimus just want to help her? It no secret, Night isn't comfortable, far too tense and she try to distance herself. There something wrong with her and Optimus seem to want to help her. Could it be possible that he doing that to just forgot Elita and fill an empty void. Or could it possibly be that the incoming season is coming.

Maybe that just it, there are three females in the pack and the mating season is coming soon. It affecting the whole pack.

"Hey Ratchet, what do you think," I ask.

"Of what?"

"Of the new females in the pack," I said.

"I don't know but I could tell that some problems will happen," Ratchet said.

"Like the mating season?" I said.

"Exactly, we never had females in the pack when the mating season came," Ratchet said.

"You do realize that we had two dogs and a grey wolf," I said, "this won't work."

"Well there are not a lot of female dire wolves out there. We just have to do what we have otherwise our species will go out," Ratchet said.

"That we have to breed outside our species?" I said.

"It gone that far, yes," Ratchet said.

"I hate the humans more each day," I growl.

"I know," Ratchet said. "There a possibility that our species could evolve."

"Highly unlikely," I said.

"It might be possible, remember we are in an unlikely pack," Ratchet said. I scoff at him, that putting it likely. I look on at the pack. What will happen from here on?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys this one is a short one and I want to post this one now then later. I know how much it sucks on how you will wait for a long time for a new update but only to get a short chapter. Hehe.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Willow's POV**

I look up when Harley enter the den laughing loudly. For a while I have been hearing her laugh as she is chase by the twins. I had taken a peak outside and I found it very amusing when the twins fall over each other and Sunstreaker curse loudly. I smile as Harley fall next to me laughing and I couldn't help to chuckle. "Had fun out there?"

"Yep! I made them get beyond exhausted. They had collapse from pure exhaustion," Harley said with a big grin.

"I want to see this," I said. I peak outside the den and I laugh as I saw the twins spread out on the ground panting heavily. I pull my head back in and turn to Harley. However I snarl angrily. Harley chew on my bone. "Hey! That mine!"

I snatch it away from her and she give me an innocent grin. This is my bone! I walk out of the den, I look around before going around the tree. I begin to dig a hole big enough for my bone to buried it. I'll get back to it later.

I walk around the tree but instead I bump into someone. I look up and I froze when I saw that it is Prowl. "Oh hi Prowl."

"Hello Willow, I want to say that I'm sorry for doing that earlier," Prowl said.

"Oh it ok, it no problem," I said. In a strange way, I didn't mind at all which it very odd. I never had these kind of feelings before. I have been groom dozens of times by Night or Harley and I had never had these odd feelings. The unexpected lick from Prowl was just beyond different but it wasn't a bad thing. Should it be a bad thing?

"Willow, I have been wondering but what's it like to be a pet?" Prowl ask. This caught me off guard for a moment, I thought the question for a moment. That a strange question to ask.

"Hmm…I don't know how to explain it. It will be like me asking how it like being wolf," I said.

"Ture," Prowl said with a slight nod, "What have you done as a pet? How is it being with the humans?"

"That I can answer, well there are a lot to say. I once had an owner, he was very caring and loving to me. He had taken me in when I was puppy, he taken care of me like his own. He gave me food, a place to sleep and never ending love. Sadly not all humans were like my owner, I have seen some good and bad humans," I said. I remember at times when my owner will go inside stores were I wasn't allow to enter and I was left to wait outside. A lot of humans, especially children will run up to me to either pet or hug me. Then there were those humans, they will walk pass me with looks of disgust and there were sometimes that I will accidently bump into me and they will yell at me. I didn't understand what their problems were, they were probably cat people.

I sigh sadly as I look up to the open clear sky, "However one day, my owner die of old age. At least he pass away in his sleep but I miss him dearly. Sadly it just part of life I guess."

"I'm sorry for your owner," Prowl said.

I smile at him, "It ok, I'm alive and well, that what my owner will wanted. I got Harley and Night. Now I have this whole pack, I got everyone."

"That a good way of thinking of it," Prowl said.

"Yeah," I said.

 **Harley's POV**

I have left the den when Willow have left to bury her bone. I bounce over to the twins and grin at them. "Hey guys! How are you?"

Sunny glare at me while Sideswipe pant heavily. I could only grin at them. I glance to the side but I took a double take when I notice something. I walk over to take a closer look as I might be seeing things but when I did, I grin brightly. Night lay sleeping as always but Optimus lay next to her as he groom out her fur. He notice me and he give me a confuse look as I grin at them.

I move a little closer to Night, I giggle on what I am going to do. "HEY NIGHT!"

Night's eyes snap open and I yelp as she suddenly spring up like a snake and tackle me to the ground. I stare wide eyes at her sharp snarling fangs. Night stop when she realize that it is me, she scowl down at me. "Oh it's just you."

She gets off of me as if nothing has happen, I glare at her. "What the heck was that?!"

"You surprise me, how many times have I told you not to surprise me," Night grumble. I could see that she is a bit shameful but try not to show it. Night will never attack either me or Willow without a real reason.

"Are you ok Night?" Optimus ask. I notice how she became tense and she doesn't turn to look at him.

"I'm fine Optimus, thank you for your concern," Night said. She turn to face me, "Harley, where is Willow? I did say that I was going to teach you two how to fight."

I grin as excitement overwhelm me, I know some basic fighting skills when I have been living on the streets. There were some similar with living in the wild and living the streets but the different is the dangers. In the wild you got to worry about bears tearing away, in the streets you got to worry about cars running you over. Instead of wolves, there are pack of dogs that they think they are all that. Anyway, Night will be properly train me how to fight!

Now where is Willow so we can begin the lessons? I look around for her until I notice her and I grin brightly as I saw her talking with Prowl. "HEY WILLOW COME ON! NIGHT GOING TO TEACH US HOW TO FIGHT! YOU COULD TALK WITH YOUR MATE LATER!"

"HARLEY!" Prowl and Willow shout at me. I fall over laughing. Oh man! Their faces!

 **Night's POV**

I roll my eyes as I look down at Harley as she roll around the ground laughing. I grab the nap of her neck and drag her away while Harley laugh loudly. Willow trail behind while demanding Harley to stop laughing. I roll my eyes again.

We walk a little distance from the dens to an open field. I had stop dragging Harley when she had stop laughing. I had lead them and I didn't speak, they try talking to me but I didn't answer. Plans flow in my mind as I thought on what I should do and what I should save for later. As for during the sessions, I won't be easy on them. They want me to train them, I will train them how my uncle will train others.

I sharply turn around and snarl at them, they flinch at my sudden aggression. I growl at them as I took a threating step and they give me a very confuse look. "Alright listen up! You have ask me to teach you how to fight! I will teach you how to fight! I will be your master and you two are my students. I am not your friend! I am not your sister! I am not one of your pack members! I am the master and you two are my students! Am I understood?!"

I leap forward with a snarl and they fall back as they yelp. "YES!"

"You would not question me! You will follow whatever I say! Do you understand!" I shout.

"YES!" I give a big wolfish smirk which cause them to shake in fear. I chuckle at them.

"Good let the training begin…"


	13. Chapter 13

**I have wanted to update this sooner but I got so busy with school. Ugh, the first week back to school is always a pain in the ass. I didn't had the time to focus on my stories as I have a lot of work to do with school. I'm a senior in high school and I'm half way finish with school! Yay me! Sadly update are going to be slow.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Harley's POV**

Night is beyond crazy! For the past horrible three weeks! Night have been driving Willow and I to train like crazy! She show us no mercy at all! She will make us sprint up hills, jump over things and swim up river. She will scream at us and bark orders. Every single day, she will wake us up early in the morning and then we will be dragging ourselves to the den late at night. She barely gives us any breaks! When we ask for a break she bark at us that Mother Nature will never give us a break! Night an insane bitch!

At least we are not doing it alone. Oh yes I remember that day clear as day and I would have laugh but I was suffering at the moment to laugh. Serves them right though!

 **Flashback**

" _SWIM FASTER!" oh god I'm swimming as fast I can! I swim against the water as Willow and I swim against the rivers currents. Night saw on a rock ahead of us, she want us to reach her and our swimming session will be over. Then it will be on another torture session. I growl when I hear some laughter, I glance over to the side and saw the others watching. For a few times, the pack has come out and watch us suffer. It doesn't help that Sunstreaker will have that smug smirk while the others laugh._

" _Come on Harley! It only a little further!" Sideswipe said._

" _You could do it!" Jazz laugh._

 _Night growl as she dash from her rock and leap from the rocks until she land in front of them. They didn't expect it and they flinch when she suddenly appear in front of them. Willow and I climb on a rock to take this as a moment to rest. I pant heavily as I lay on the rock but I kept my eyes on them as I knew that this will be good._

" _What are you laughing!? Do you want to join them!?" Night snarl. Before they could say anything, both Ratchet and Ironhide butt in with big devilish grins._

" _Of course they will!" they said._

" _WHAT!"_

" _They will love to join!" Ratchet said._

" _It will help them to get into better shape!" Ironhide said._

" _WHAT!?"_

" _And we will help in any way!" Ratchet said._

" _We will be happy to help!" Ironhide said._

 _Night have a devilish grin as she look at the others and they all shook in fear. "It looks like I have more students to train. Willow! Harley! Take a break and let's have our new students be catch up to speed!"_

" _NO!"_

" _SHUT UP!" Night bark, "INTO THE WATER NOW!"_

" _YOU HEAR HER! INTO THE WATER NOW!" Ironhide shout. The twins, Jazz and even poor Bee dive into the water. I couldn't help to watch them swim in the water while both Ironhide and Night shout at them. Karma is a bitch!_

 **End of Flashback**

And since then, they have join in our training sessions while Ratchet and Ironhide assist Night. It was fun in the beginning to watch them struggle but pretty soon Night had Willow and I back in the training sessions. It was fun when it lasted. You got to laugh at the little things!

 **Willow's POV**

Night doesn't show no mercy, during these training sessions and she could be a real bitch. That changes though when the training sessions are over, form controlling crazy bitch to a loving caring mother. I question if Night is bipolar because it damn looks like it!

However, I must say that the training sessions are paying off. Harley and I are stronger and faster then what we use to been. We are able to run longer distance at a fast sprint without being completely exhaustion. We don't get tired that easily and it takes a lot for us to get tired. Not only that but during the hunts, we are able to faster divide the herd and take down a kill.

I also notice that when we had first started I had thought I was going to die but as the days went on and the amount of times that we are run through the sessions. I notice that we get through the sessions with ease. We improve a lot in those two weeks because Night have been pushing us beyond our limits. Yet what I notice, the sessions are not wearing us down anymore and I wonder what Night will do to us now. These sessions are beginning to feel like warm ups as the days begin to carry on.

I pant as I sit down from the sprint going uphill. Night wanted to be fair and she had made the others join in the training sessions as well. They weren't happy about it but with others coming them out and mocking their pride, they gave in. I hope they realize how good it is to them even though it doesn't feel like it. I am worry for Ratchet and Ironhide though, they are old after and I don't know if they will handle it. Yet they surprise me and they were to handle it better than the others. They didn't even complain while the others were whining like puppies.

Prowl lay down next to me panting heavily, I smile at him. During the sprint session, Prowl have try to keep up with me but the one thing that Harley and I are better at is with speed. We could leave the others in the dust. I admire that Prowl try to keep up with me.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Never better," Prowl pant, "I don't know how you were able to survive all this."

"There's a will there a way," I said, "Or have a Night biting your ass when you slow down."

"I feel like these are more like torture session then training session," Prowl said.

"You'll realize that it all helping you in the end," I said, "So far I'm see that it worth it."

"Ture but wasn't she going to teach you how to fight though?" Prowl ask. I thought for a moment and I realize what he mean. Never once did Night had shown us any fighting moves.

"You know, you're right. She had never show us one fighting move since we had started," I said. I tense up and I stood up when I saw Night came. I notice that everyone tense as they wait for the new task. Night look at everyone and I felt a little on edge. What does she has plan?

"Today we are going to begin working on fighting skills," Night said.

"Why do we need to learn how to fight?! We already know how to fight!" Sunstreaker shout.

Night glare at him, "Alright, come and attack me."

Without a second thought, Sunstreaker foolish charge at Night. She hold her ground until the last second. She side step him and she give bite deep into his side. He yelp as Night use her weight to push Sunstreaker over, this daze him for a moment until Night bite his muzzle. He whine as he submit. I grin as I'm going to learn how to do that! In some way that will work for me that is. Night step off and Sunstreaker growl as he walks back to stand next to his brother.

"Cockiness will be your down fall, Sunstreaker. Keep it up and you will be dead before you know it," Night said. "Not everyone is perfect, everyone has their flaws but we have strengths that will help us. Harley."

Harley grin as she step forward and her tail wag, "Yes."

"Your strengths are in your speeds. You are the fastest one out of the whole pack. Even though you have train to become stronger, you still don't have the strength to knock down Ironhide. However you speed will be able to beat Ironhide if you use it wisely," Night said, "Yet strength could also beat someone with speed if they plan things carefully. With strength the downfall is that you down have speed. You have strong built, you won't be fast enough. I'm not saying that strength is a downfall, if use carefully you will knock down everyone. What everything has in common is skills. Skills are what keeps things balance with strengths and weaknesses. If use correctly you will be a great fighter."

"And as a pack we need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses," Optimus said, "We could be a stronger pack as we will be better help each other. Where Ironhide lack speeds, Harley makes it up and where Harley lacks strengths, Ironhide makes it up. This will help us improve each other."

"Exactly," Night said. This will be interesting learn.

 **Night's POV**

A week have gone by since we have begun to learn the balance of strengths and weaknesses. Ratchet, Prowl and Willow were very interested and they had ask a lot of questions. They were also very fast learners and they were able to get a lot of wins. Overall they all have improve greatly. I had try teaching all of this to my old pack but they couldn't handle it, they didn't want to listen and they were all idiots. A true pack listen to each other no matter what and that makes a strong pack. I am impress how much they have improve in one month though, I had half it expect it to be longer.

At the moment everyone is sparring with one another. I watch as everyone have pair up and spar against each other. I had made sure that everyone will have someone different each time, I make sure that it never the same. I mix it up dozens of times and make them guess.

"Night." I look over to Optimus as he walk to me, "Do you want to spar?"

"Alright," I said. I turn around to face him, we face off for a moment as we stare each other down. I view over him looking for possible opening to strikes just as he did the same. At the same time we charge at one another. He aim high but I dive down and use my body weight to knock him over. He fall over me and land on his back, I turn to pin him down but he head butts me. I fall over onto my side just as he snap to his paws. He dash to pin me but using my back legs I kick him in the face. I snap up to tackle him but he led forward and use his weight to pin me down. I scowl up at him as he pin me down and he give me a small smile.

However he doesn't have me pin yet, with a swift kick to the stomach. He gasp and I use that moment to give him an upper head butt. He tumble to the side and using my weight I tackle him as he fall over. I was on top of him for a moment but he roll over and use his weight to pin me but before I could do anything else he grab me at the neck. Pinning me down.

I growl as I lost this round, Optimus growl as he tighten his grip. I give a small whimper in surrender and he gets off of me. I huff as I stood up and shook myself. I scowl as Optimus give me a small smile. I miss when I was able to pin everyone down with ease but since I have taught them what I know it will be a challenge.

"Nice work Optimus but don't wait to completely pin me down," I said.

"I want to give you a chance to pin me," Optimus said. That close to near impossible, once Optimus have learn I couldn't be able to pin him down. In fact Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus are the only ones that it close to impossible to pin down. They know what I'm going to do next, Prowl is a challenge but we are about even grounds. As for the others, I could pin them down more. Once and awhile they were able to pin me down.

"Night I want to thank you," Optimus said.

I look at him confuse, "For what?"

"For what you have done for us, thanks to you we are able to improve ourselves and become a stronger pack," Optimus said.

"It wasn't nothing, I was just doing my part as a pack member," I said. As a member of a pack, everyone should be able to bring something forward to help improve the pack.

"You did a good job and thank you," Optimus said, "You could have made a great leader of a pack."

I flinch at his words, I breathe heavily as those words are not true. I had fail at being a leader of a pack, my old pack had been kill by Megatron and his pack. I shook my head and Optimus look at me worry. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I am fine! I just need to be alone! Today's session is over!" I shout. I run away from everyone and made a beeline to my den. When I reach my den, I crawl in and I try my best to hold back emotions. I would not cry, I am not a pup I shouldn't be crying. I am five years old! I am a full grown grey wolf!

"Night?"

I glance up to see Optimus peaking inside. I growl at him as I turn away from him. "Go away, I just want to be alone."

"Night, I want to help you," Optimus said.

"Then go away! I am fine!" I shout. I breathe heavily, I am fine.

"Night," Optimus said softly.

Tears stream down my face, "Optimus, please, just go away. I'm fine."

I hear him sigh heavily, "Ok"

I sigh with relief when he left. I am fine. I'm strong, I just need a moment to pull myself together. I'm fine.

 **Optimus's POV**

I walk away from Night's den, I wish to help her but if only she let me. Instead she just push me away. I could sense bent up emotions that she try to buried but only if she realize that it only killing her slowly. To only hold negative emotions for a long time could destroy someone. I only want to help her. As alpha of this pack, it is my job to help with every member of my pack.

I notice Willow and Harley running up ahead and I notice the concern and worry. "Is Night ok?"

"I don't know," I answer. Willow and Harley, they are close to Night maybe they know what is wrong with her. "Do you two know why Night is behaving like this?"

Willow and Harley look at each other unsure. "We don't know."

"It depend on what happen," Willow answer.

"I had complement on Night's leadership skills. I have say that she could have been a great leader of her own pack," I said. The two give each other knowing looks, "Do you know what that means?"

"It better that Night told you," Willow answer.

"Sorry Optimus," Harley said. The two walk pass me and I watch them as they crawl into their den. I sigh heavily was it something I have say? I look up when I notice Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet walking towards me.

"Did something happen Optimus?" Ratchet ask.

"I don't know, I had complement Night on her leadership skills and she ran away," I said, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Why is wrong with her? So far we had got nothing but problems from her," Ironhide said.

"She was terrified when she had saw us and she had try to escape," Ratchet said, "She also far too tense when she is around us, as if we will attack her."

"Could it be what Megatron did," Prowl said.

We look at him confuse and I narrow my eyes when I hear my brother's name. "What did Megatron did?"

"When I have first meant them, we have face against Megatron and his pack. Megatron have say that he had meant Night before. He also say that he and his pack had slaughter her pack," Prowl said.

"Wait she had a pack before?" Ratchet gasp.

"That what Megatron say, he also say that Night was the only one that escape," Prowl said.

"That explain it. She is scare of us," Ratchet said.

"She lost her whole pack? How did she manage to survive?" Ironhide said with disbelief. To lose one member in a pack is a horrible impact, it could scar everyone in the pack and they will feel the pain of lost. The pain could last forever, when we lost Elita and Sentinel it was a horrible time for the pack. Everyone have mourn for the loss of our members for days and even today we still have that pang of sadness. I don't want to think how it will fill to lose a whole pack!

I look back to the den that Night is in. She holding all those negative emotions, if she only realize that it is destroying her. It not healthy to hold all that negative emotions in. If she doesn't want to open up with me, I hope that she could open up with Willow and Harley.

 **Harley's POV**

Once again it was impossible to get Night to open up. Willow and I try to get Night to speak but she stay quiet. She just ignore us as she suffer her inner emotions. I hate it when she like this! I hate it that if she thinks that we are not seeing that she is suffering. Why can't she understand that she isn't a lone wolf anymore! She has a pack now! She has both me and Willow, can't she understand that we are here for her?

Willow and I knew that we weren't going to get anything out of Night so we just let it be for now. We didn't leave Night's side and we stay with her. We stay with her until she had fallen asleep and not long after we had also fallen asleep.

Willow and I have gotten use to waking up early in the morning because Night will wake us up. So when morning came, we are surprise that Night didn't wake us up. She lay there sleeping still, I look at Willow with a confuse look and she give me the same look.

I poke Night's nose and her nose twitches, she huffs. I poke her nose again and her eyes open to glare at me. "What?"

"Aren't we going to train today?" I ask.

"No, I don't have anything to teach anymore. You and others are free to do what you want," Night grumble.

"Really?!" Willow and I say with disbelief.

"Yes really, now let me sleep," Night growl. She turn away from us. Willow and I stare at each other before we bolt out of den with cheer of joy.

The others were outside waiting for us and we couldn't help to grin wildly. They look at us as if we have lost our mind. "What happen?"

"the training is over, she has nothing more to teach us," Willow said.

"Meaning that we are free!" I cheer loudly.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes!" We said. This brought great joy to Bee, Jazz and the twins. They dance around to celebrate the freedom of all that training. Prowl and Optimus look at us with amusement while Ironhide and Ratchet were disappointed. We got loudly as we cheer.

"SHUT UP!" Night scream. We flinch when we hear her and we nervously look at each other. Night could always change her mind.

 **Willow's POV**

After we have celebrate our freedom but since it was early morning, everyone had turn tail and went straight to their dens to return to sleep. I also planning to sleep more but at the same time I'm wide wake, I have gotten use to waking up early in the morning now. I'm not too sure if I will be able to go back to sleep. Maybe I could just relax? Instead I saw Prowl, he walk over to me and I give him a smile.

"Good morning Willow," Prowl said.

"Good morning Prowl, I thought you were going to go back to your den and sleep," I said.

"Were you going to do that?" Prowl ask.

"No, I have gotten use to waking up early to train," I said, "I was planning to just maybe relax."

"I want to show you something, come with me I'll show you," Prowl said.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere with an amazing view, do you trust me?" he ask.

I smile at him, "Yeah I trust you."

"Let's go before we miss it then," Prowl said. He begin to trot away and I easily caught up with him as he led us away. I wonder where we are going. He say something about a view. What could he mean by a view?

It early morning, the sun hasn't show itself yet. The morning air is cool and every time we breathe we were able to see the hot air. We walk through the forest, the forest looking dark and creepy with many shadows. There also the occasional rustle from the bush. A long time ago I would have freak out but now living with a pack of dire wolves, I don't even flinch. I'm not scare of the forest anymore. I know what is out there and I am prepare to face whatever Mother Nature would throw at me.

I notice that Prowl and I kept walking upward on a hill. We kept getting higher and higher until we reach to the very top. Prowl walk forward and he sat down at a cliff, he turn to look at me waiting for me. I walk up to him and I am able to see the valley, I could see the dens and I could even see Megatron's pack from the distance. I could also see the mountains in the distance. It a nice view, it quiet and peaceful. I sit down next to Prowl and I smile when he set his head over my head. I couldn't help lead against him.

We stay quiet, enjoying the peace and I close my eyes with a sigh but I open then when I felt a warm glow. I gasp with awe as I watch the sun begin to raise from behind the mountains in the distance. The sun light the world and bask it all in a warm glow. Shadows cast everywhere but colors being mix from the bright light of the morning sun. I take in all the beauty with awe as I watch as a new day begins.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Prowl state.

"Yes, it very beautiful," I said, "A wonderful thing to start a new day."

"Indeed," Prowl said.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I said.

"It wasn't a problem," Prowl said softly. I smile as we watch the sun rise and we stay close to each other.

 **Night's POV**

I walk out of my den with a yawn as I begin to stretch my body to loosen my stiff body from sleep. I give myself a good shake that ruffle and puff up my fur. I sigh as I felt relax and ready to start the day. I look over to the side and I notice Optimus step out of his den. He give me a small smile and I sharply turn away. I don't know what to think of Optimus.

Sure he is a kind, caring and a very strong leader. He also get out of his way to see me and he try to talk with me. He try to get to know me, he try to get me to talk about my problems but why? I had push him away, I have been rude, and I had walk away from him before. Yet he still tries but why? If anything, a normal alpha would have push me into my place for showing such rudeness but Optimus hasn't. I don't understand why.

Could he possibly have some interest? No it impossible, I'm a grey wolf and he is a dire wolf. We may be the same but we come from two different worlds. Our breeds had always had some dislike to each other. Mainly it is due to getting the most land and having food to hunt. Beside, Optimus have say it before, he wants to help me. It his job as alpha to make sure his pack is fine. To make sure that everyone is well.

I am just another pack member, no one special. I have gain the respect from pack, I haven't know them for long. I only known them for a month and I know that Harley and Willow have gain the respect from the pack as well. I would have never thought in a millions of years that I would be part of a dire wolf pack. I would have left a long time ago but Willow and Harley have manage to get me to stay. I don't know how they were able to do that. I wasn't comfortable with the pack, I try to keep my distance with the pack but somehow this pack have grown on me.

As a pack, I depend on them just as much they depend on me. We work together as a strong pack. My family would be proud of me that I'm part of a strong pack. The memories still haunt me but they are in the past, I shouldn't focus on them. I should look forward and live in the present. Like Willow have say, these wolves, are not the same wolves that have kill my old packs.

I sigh deeply, I need water, I begin to walk in the direction of the river. When I arrive, I look at myself in the reflection of the water. I look into my blue eyes that match my mother's blue eyes. I sigh as I begin to drink some water. When I have lost my old pack, I thought I have lost everything. What I want to do was to curl up and die, to give up. However my stupid pride and pure stubbornness wouldn't allow it. I have pull through it and went on living as a lone wolf. It wasn't easy, not by a long shot.

Bad luck and good luck kept shifting back and forth that I'm surprise I haven't lost my mind. There were good times and there were the bad times. I live through it, I have thought I have seen it all by this point. Yet surprises could be found in every corner. When I have meant Willow and Harley, I have never thought in a million years that it would lead us to form a small pack. Only to later to join a pack of dire wolves.

It a very unlikely pack, it just beyond impossible that this has ever happen. A grey wolf and two dogs in a pack of dire wolves. If I wasn't living it, I would have laugh. Dire wolves have kill both my old packs, yet here I am. I am part of a dire wolf pack with two dogs. A very unlikely pack but it is my pack.

I smile softly at my reflection, however I notice something in the reflection. I saw the reflection of a crow, it flew in circles above me. I notice that it is carrying a rock, I found this strange. What is it doing? Before I know it, the crow drop the rock and I wasn't fast enough to leap out of the way.

I cry loudly with pain when the rock hit me over the head, everything begin to spin and I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I felt dizzy, I try to stand but I fall over with a splash as I fall in the water. The edges of my vision begin to get dark. However I notice a blur figure walking towards me from the water. I couldn't tell who it is but I notice red eyes as they came closer.

Everything became dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I say that updates were going to be short but this chapter is short so I'm going to post this. I know you guys will get upset if you have been waiting forever only to get a short chapter. So here you go. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Willow's POV**

After a while, Prowl and I have decide to return. We didn't speak as we walk back, the company of each other is enough. No words were needed. That moment would lock in my memories forever. However when we return, I saw Optimus run up to us and I right away notice the concern look. "Willow have you seen Night?"

I look at him with concern and worry, "No I haven't see her. Why? What happen?"

"I saw her early, she came out of her den. I was going to speak with her but I had to discuss important matters with Ironhide and Ratchet. Afterward I went looking for her but I haven't found her," Optimus said.

"Have you ask Harley?" Prowl suggest, "She might know."

"I'll go ask her," I said. I run off in search for Harley, I found her wrestling with Sideswipes while Sunstreaker watch them with a annoy look. Harley notice me but she notice my concern look. "Harley have you seen Night?"

Harley look at me with confuse and worry, "No I haven't seen her since early morning. Why did something happen?"

"I don't know, Optimus went looking for her but he hasn't found her," I said.

"Where could she have gone too?" Harley ask.

"I don't know," I sigh, "I'm worry."

"Don't worry Willow, things are probably fine. Night could take care of herself, she isn't a little puppy," Harley said, "She probably have left to go on a small walk, she'll probably come back later."

Sunstreaker scoff as he roll his eyes, "I say that it better that she just left and never return."

Something just snap, I don't know but I am done. I suddenly snarl and leap at Sunstreaker, pure rage boil my blood. He didn't expect it as I snarl angrily in his face. "I FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! MY FRIEND IS OUT THERE! WHO KNOW IN WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE?! IT WILL BE BETTER IF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

I snarl at the scare look on Sunstreaker's face as he look at me with disbelief and shock. I sharply turn away with a huff. Where could Night have gone too?"

 **Harley's POV**

I shook my head with disappointment as I at look at Sunstreaker. "You had it coming, you can't push someone around. Push them too much and they will eventually snap."

Sunstreaker only stood in shock and Sideswipe poke his brother but Sunny didn't react. "Bro? Are you ok?"

Sunstreaker didn't answer, I sigh before I turn away and chase after Willow. She pace back and forth in front of the den, she mumbles under his breathe. I could see worry written on her face. Willow look up when I came close. "Where could she have gone?"

I don't know," I answer, "Willow don't worry, Night is probably fine."

"What if she isn't? What if she was kidnap?!" Willow shout.

"Who would kidnap her? How will they kidnap her? She will fight like a hell hound before she is taken away," I said.

"What if it was Megatron?" Willow ask.

"Megatron? Why would he kidnap her? Don't remember that he want to kill her?" I said.

"How does that help?!" Willow shout.

"Why would he kidnap her if he want to kill her? Wouldn't he kill her on the spot?" I said.

"Ture," Willow said.

"Don't worry so much, Night could take care of herself. She train us remember? Another thing is that she have been alone most of her life, she live this long," I said.

Willow sigh but she give me a worry look, "I guess your right but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my gut."

"I'm sure that she is fine, Willow. Before you know it, she will be back," I said.

"I hope so," Willow said. I hope so too.

 **Night's POV**

Oh my head, it hurts badly. I slowly open my eyes as I whine while my head throb painfully. Whoever try to kill me better run like hell because I'm going to slaughter the idiot that try to kill me. I groan as I lift my head, I look around and I realize that I'm not in my den. This isn't my den. Where the hell am I? Whose den is this and why am I here? I try to stand but regret it as I fall over. I tightly close my eyes as everything is spinning. I breathe deeply to try to relax my nerves.

"Ah! You're finally wake." My eyes snap out in shock before I sharply turn to snarl angrily.

"You! What the hell are you doing?!" I snarl loudly. My fur bristle and I ignore my pain as I glare with hate at Megatron. He only give me a smug look which only anger me more.

"Well my dear, this just happen to be my den," Megatron spoke with a smug tone. Panic and fear swell in my chest but I don't dare show it as I snarl at Megatron as he walk closer.

"Your den? Why the hell am I in your den!?" I demand.

"Because you have spike my interest that's why," he answer.

"How!? You have killed my pack and had nearly kill me twice!" I shout.

"Ah but don't you see, you are a strong one. You have manage to escape from me and very well knowing that you lost your pack. Normally, if a wolf any breed were to ever lose a whole pack. They could lose their mind and very slowly die. I was surprise when I saw you again as I thought you were dead. Of course I was upset because you have escape me the other time and I have want to finish the job. Yet again you have escape me again and this time, you have made my pack and I look like a fool. I was beyond angry and I want to get you back to kill you. I had my spy to watch you and wait for that perfect moment to strike," Megatron said. He walk closer and I move back, uncomfortable with him. I growl at him as I back myself into the wall. He give me a grin and warning bells rang loudly in my mind. "However what my spy told me about you, report in what they have seen. I am impress and I have thought more into it."

He move closer and I growl at him, "Stay away from me."

He ignore me as he got closer and he had a grin, "It would be such a waste to kill a strong female like yourself."

My eyes widen in fear and fear stab me straight through the heart. My tail tuck in between my legs and I sit down. I snarl at Megatron, I must not show my fear. However from that grin on his face, I could tell that he knows that I'm scare. "The mating season is coming and it very close. I need strong heirs for my pack. What better for them to have a mother like you?"

"Why would you want me? I'm not a dire wolf, I'm a grey wolf," I growl.

"It a shame isn't it, but sadly there isn't many female dire wolves thanks to the humans. They have been weak to fall into the paws of those humans. I'm also very picky with females, I don't want any female. I want a strong female. As for you, Nightshade, you shown great alpha leadership. I could oversee the fact that you are not a dire wolf," Megatron said. I am horrified on what I just hear, I am in complete shock. However my blood boil as raw anger bubble to the surface.

My ears pin back, my eyes narrow dangerously and I give a big growl. "I swear, Megatron. Come any closer and I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING BALLS AND THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY HEIRS!"

Megatron back off with a snarl, "I'll wait until the mating season. You will be more willing."

"I have better control over myself," I growl.

"Eventually the season will get to you," Megatron said, "You can't fight nature."

"I'll never submit to you," I snarl, "I will not bare your pups."

"We'll see, when the time comes," he said with a big smirk. "Until then…do behave I don't want to accidentally kill you. Don't try to escape, you will be wasting your time."

I growl as I watch him leave. How did I get stuck in this situation? What matters is getting out. There is no way in hell am I going to stick around. I'm going to find a way. If there a will there is a way. I'm getting the hell out of here and I'm going to get back to my pack.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Harley's POV**

I pace back and forth, worry fill me. It has been two days since we all have last seen Night. We all thought she will return during the night but no she didn't show up. Then we all thought that she must of walk far away without realizing it. She had to rest before returning but then another day goes by and no trace of Night. We all begin to get scare. The pack went out searching for her, we search endlessly for her but there is no trace of her. It as if she had disappear. Where could she had disappear too?

As for Willow and I, we are beyond on edge. Willow have been talking none stopping, speaking out loud of the worst things that could have happen to Night. I begin to get scare as I also thought on what she say. Where could Night be? Where is she? Where did she go? Was she kidnap?

Oh this is so stressful! I lay down as I'm close to tears. Where is Night? I look up when a shadow cast over me and I saw the twins. I sigh as I lay my head down. "Hey guys."

"Are you ok?" Sideswipe ask. He lay down on my right side while Sunstreaker lay down on my left side, leaving me in the middle. I look at Sideswipe as a few tears stream down my face.

"No, I'm scare and worry for Night," I whimper, "I don't know what has happen with Night and I'm scare."

"We'll find her Harley," Sideswipe said softly. He give me a lick as he clean my tears.

"When?" I cry, "How do we know, if it is already too late!?"

"Harley, stop it now," Sunstreaker said. I turn to him and I give him a confuse look.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Stop stressing this over," Sunstreaker said.

I glare at him as I give him a growl. "Say the wolf who hopes that she is dead."

Sunstreaker glare at me and I glare back. He sigh heavily, he look away from me. "I don't hope that she is dead. Look, she may be annoying but she is part of this pack. We could all tell that she is an alpha herself, if she is able to control some of us then she is able to handle herself," Sunstreaker grumble, "She could get out of any trouble that idiot happen to end up falling in. She has train all of us to solve problems and find a way to escape them. It will probably take some time for her to escape though. She is after just one grey wolf."

"What if she is dead?" I ask.

"You don't know that until we find her body," Sunstreaker said softly. He set his head over my head and he sigh heavily. "So don't worry so much, it not healthy."

Sideswipe set his head over my shoulder, I smile as I nuzzle into Sunny's chest. "You could be a big sweetheart when you want to be Sunny."

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker grumble. I smile brightly.

"Did you know that Night have save my life?" I said.

"What happen?" Sideswipe ask.

"The humans have a sick humor, they find it very amusing to see dogs fight each other to the death. They were call the dog fights, my mother she was pregnant with me and my siblings. She was sent to new owners but the delivery truck that she was in was overrun and she was taken to the dog fight. She had me and my siblings there, all I could remember when I was born were dogs barking, snarling and growling at each other while humans cheer loudly when blood spill. The smell was horrible as well. Smokes and alcohol fill the air. It was horrible and I watch it all, I had seen dogs die. I had talk with some of these dogs before they were kill," I said. Tears were streaming down my face as I remember it all. "Me and my siblings knew that we were going to be part of these fights. The worst part was that we knew that someday we were going to die. It was either by the fangs from a dog or the hands of a human. It was a living nightmare."

I breathe heavily as I hold back a sob, "Then one day, I was pull away from my mother. I was scare to death as I remember being thrown into the arena. I knew I was going to get killed. Humans laugh at me, they laugh at me being a scare little puppy. What worst is that they had somehow expect a little puppy was going to beat a grey wolf. I nearly faint when I had seen Night."

I couldn't help to chuckle a little, I remember being so scare of Night. Now I am not afraid of her, in fact I sometimes use her as a pillow and I will try to wrestle with her. It annoy her but I enjoy it because it annoy her. "However Night, have grab me and made risky escape."

"What she did?" the twins ask.

I couldn't help to laugh, "She jump through a window but it a good thing that she has a thick skull. None the less she ran like a bat out of hell and took us to the town. However she put me down and left. I had try to follow her but she chase me off. At the time, I have thought she didn't think I wasn't strong enough. I want to prove to her that I am strong and I could do it. From then on, I live on the streets."

"How was that like?" Sideswipe ask.

I chuckle, "Honestly, it wasn't much different to the forest. There were dogs in the streets, they fought over part of the street and they fought over food. Some dogs were gather in small packs. I wasn't part of any of those packs, all those dogs were really annoying. I always fool with them, make them look like idiots. They always try to beat me but I always outrun them. I did the same with the humans as well. I will steal food from the human, they will chase me and sometimes throw things at me. In all things, everything was great."

"I thought I had the worst luck ever but now that I think about it. I'm very lucky that it happen," I said.

"What happen?" Sunstreaker said.

"I was caught by dog catchers, I was sent to the pound. I meant Willow and we have escape together. Later we meet Night and the funny part was that Willow had meet Night before. Turn out that Night had save Willow as well," I chuckle, "The rest was history. Now that I think about it, Night had done a lot and she had never ask anything in return. I want to help her, I want to repay her for everything."

I frown sadly, "But I don't if I will be able to do that."

Sunstreaker lick my face and I look up at him, "We'll find her Harley, I promise you that we will."

"You will see her again Harley. We promise you that," Sideswipe said. He give me a lick as well and I smile as tears fall stream down my face.

"Thank you," I whisper.

 **Willow's POV**

Two days she has been gone. Where are you Night? What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into? I stop as I froze. Could it be possible that Night just left on her own and never want to return? She did want to leave in the beginning. I sat down and tears stream down my face. No. She couldn't just leave. She just can't. Night where the hell are you?!

"Willow?" I flinch when I hear my name. I turn around to see Prowl. He look at me with a concern look. "Are you ok?"

I look away to not show my tears. "I'm fine Prowl."

Prowl sit down next to me, "You don't look like it."

"I'm scare Prowl," I whisper. "I don't know where Night is but now I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking?" Prowl ask. I look up at him with worry eyes.

"Could it be possible that Night just left on her own, without returning," I ask.

"No, I don't believe that Night would do that," Prowl said.

"Prowl, she had want to leave in the beginning," I said, "Once she was heal, she want to leave."

"Maybe in the beginning but now she wouldn't just leave. She wouldn't leave you or Harley. I could see it but she cares deeply for you and Harley," Prowl said. He got closer to me and he lick my tears away, "You are just stress, I'm sure that Night is ok. She is a strong female."

"Everyone has their breaking point. I'm afraid that Night will snap," I said. "She has been through a lot, I'm scare that she will snap."

"She live this far, she could live longer," Prowl said, he set his head over my head. I nuzzle into his chest. "Have faith in her, Willow."

"I believe in her but I couldn't help to worry," I said. "I own her everything, I want to repay everything that she has done for both me and Harley."

"What do you mean by repay?" Prowl ask.

"I could remember but I was a puppy. My mother had my siblings and me but her owners couldn't keep us all. I remember being place in a box with my siblings, I watch as one by one, humans took my siblings until I was the last one. It was alone for hours, it was a cold night. It was snowing and I remember shivering from the cold. I want my siblings back and I want my mother with me. I was alone, scare and hungry," I said, "But that was until I saw Night. At the time, I have thought she was a dog. She had scare me at the time, I had thought she was a monster. Instead she save me, she kept me company and had kept me warm for a while. I was so tiny compare to her."

I smile as I remember that snowy night, "What I didn't expect was that she had pick me up and left me on the doorstep of a human. The human that live in that home had taken me in and I haven't seen Night in a long time after that. During that time, I had live with my human. He taken care of me and he love me. I love him, I will do anything to make him happy. I love his family, I love them all. I didn't care that some of them were rude or mean. They were my human's family and in so they were also my family."

I frown sadly, I sigh heavily. "Sadly, my human pass away. I was lost, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to be alone again, I didn't want to be alone like that cold night. I didn't want my human to leave me like how my mother and siblings left me. I had ran out in search for help but instead I was caught by dogcatchers and I was throw into the pound. I meant Harley and we have escape. Later we have meet Night again, it funny how Harley also meant Harley as well. Overall, from there it was history."

"I'm scare that Night left, she left us behind," I whisper.

"Willow, don't think this. I know that Night wouldn't leave you. I don't know her for a long time, but I know that she wouldn't just turn and leave all of sudden," Prowl said, "I had seen how protective she with you and Harley. She wouldn't leave you or Harley."

"Where could she be though?" I said.

"Willow, I promise you. That we will find her," Prowl said, "You will see her again."

I nuzzle against Prowl's chest as tears fall from my face as I had a small smile. "Thank you Prowl."

 **Night's POV**

I am close to losing my mind, I have been stuck in this damn den for the straight two days. I will snarl and growl at Megatron whenever he show his ugly self. I will always be at the end of the cave, my fur bristle, my tail tuck between my legs as I sat. For the past two days, I haven't relax or slept. I have been busy on digging a hole. The same place that I am always siting. It wasn't easy as I had to be on the watch out for anyone that enter the den. They didn't feed me, most likely want to weaken me. Megatron wouldn't sleep in his den as he didn't trust me. Good, if he falls asleep I will kill him in his sleep.

Overall during this time, I had made a lot of progress in digging the hole. I'm almost finish, I could just feel it. Once I get the chance of freedom, I'm going to run like hell. However from the lack of rest is beginning to take its toll on me. I felt slightly weak but I'm too stubborn to give up.

Right now, I'm digging as fast as I can. I dig and dig until I got my first ray of sun light in days. I grin brightly like that light as I quickly dig. My head poke out of the ground and I pull myself out of the hole like the dead. I take in a big breath of fresh air. I give myself a quick shake to rid of myself of the dirt and dust. However I tense when I hear a growl, I look down the hole and I could see Megatron's head snarling up at me. "You are going to pay bitch."

I snarl at him, I dive into the hole and I bite his nose. He cry loudly as he pull his head back and I pull back before running away. I sprint into the direction of Optimus's pack, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I hear a piss off Megatron ordering his pack.

I cry loudly when a black blur hit me in the face and I gasp when something ram into my stomach. I lost my balance and I fall over, just my luck as I tumble down a hill. I land in a deep pile of mud, I growl as I try to climb out of the mud.

I look up to see that same crow crying and circling around from above me. I also notice a bobcat looking down at me with a grin. They were the ones that push me and that damn bird is the same one that drop that rock on my head. When I get out of here, they are so dead!

I try climbing out of the mud but it so thick and deep. The mud reach up to my chest, I struggling to walk out of the mud. I begin to panic as I could hear Megatron and his pack coming closer. I won't be able to get out of this pit in time. I am against in seeking help because I know that I could do it. However in this case, I have no other choice.

I take in a deep breath and I let out a loud howl of help.

 **Willow's POV**

I am laying down next to Prowl, the pack is taking a break from searching for Night. I was going to take a small nap but my head snap up and my ears perk up when I hear Night's howl. I snap up to my paws and gasp loudly as I realize that the howl came in the direction of Megatron's pack. "Night!"

"Are you sure?" Prowl ask.

"I'm sure! I can't forget Night's howl!" I said. All those times when Night howl for Harley and I to return to the den. I'm so happy that Night is alive but that only came crashing down when I realize that she is in Megatron's territory.

"We need to save her!" Harley shout. Without even thinking, both me and Harley shot forward like a bullet to Night's howl. Not long I hear the others follow us. However what surprise me and Harley is that Optimus ran right pass us. I notice the unburning fury on his face as he ran pass us. He is beyond piss.

We ran until we hear snarling, we came onto the scene to see Night fighting Megatron. He pin Night down as she snarl and fought like some crazy demon. I also notice that she is completely cover in mud. What did she do? Roll in mud?

Optimus shot forward like a bullet and tackle Megatron, they tumble arcoss the ground from the force. Not long the two got up and launch at each other, they snarl and bite each other violently. This cause for the two packs to launch at each other and go thrown into a brawl. Optimus's pack outnumber Megatron's pack and so Harley and I ran to Night's side. She growl as she struggle to get up. Night look at us and she look very relives to see us but she suddenly growl. I turn around and I saw Barricade running towards us. However Harley leap forward, she dive down to the ground to which case Barricade to trip over her. He didn't get the chance to get up before Harley got on top of him and pin him down.

I know that Harley could handle this, I turn to Night. "Come on, let's get back to the den."

It when I notice that Night had a bad limp. Her back leg, under the mud I could see that her leg is bleeding. Night hiss in pain as she limp but I notice that her front legs look very stiff as she walk. Her movements were slow and I begin to get nervous. I wish that she could speed up but I don't want to push her. I stay by her side and make sure that she doesn't fall over.

"You are not going anywhere!" I look up only to cry in pain when Megatron suddenly grab me at the nap of my head and toss me away as if I was nothing. I tumble across the ground, I felt a little daze before I got up to my paws and growl.

Night snarl angrily as Megatron pin her down but her, he sat down on her when Optimus came walking forward with a snarl. Both their furs were big and puffy as they growl at each other. As for Night she growl angrily and I saw that beyond piss off look on her face. Night try to move but I could see that she is beyond exhausted and Megatron's weight on her didn't help her.

"GET AWAY SHE IS MINE!" Megatron roar.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! SHE IS MINE!" Optimus snarl angrily. I notice that both of the packs had stop fighting and pull their attention on their leaders. They watch as the two alpha males snarl at each other and they watch what will happen. However what I notice is Night she has a look that could be clearly read. _"I'm done with this shit."_

Night twist her body to the side and she bite into Megatron's stomach but it is very close to a certain area that no male wants to be bitten. Megatron cry loudly as he leap off and he look at Night with shock. I notice that the area that Night had bitten into that there is a small chuck of flesh that is missing. I look at Night and I watch as she spit out the chuck of flesh that she had torn off from Megatron. Night's eyes just seem to change three shades darker as she glare evilly at Megatron.

"NEXT TIME IT WILL BE YOUR BALLS! I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE!" Night roar. Megatron growl at Night, he was going to speak but Optimus step forward.

"Face it Megatron, you have lost," Optimus snarl.

Being outnumber and wounded, not to mention a much wounded pride. I would say yeah, we won and Megatron lose. He seem to realize as well and he growl angrily. "This isn't over!"

He sharply turn away and ran off, his pack soon follow after him. I sigh with relief and I take the moment to relax. It over. I look over to Night but stood still not moving at all. I begin to get concern. Optimus look at her concern as he walk forward. "Night?"

Night didn't say a word until she just suddenly fall over like a stone. I panic as I rush forward to her side. "NIGHT!"

Harley ran forward and shook Night as tears stream down her face. "Oh god no! Night don't die! Please!"

"Shut up! She isn't dead!" Ratchet shout. He rush over, he check over Night. "She is exhausted, she needs rest and she will be back to normal."

I sigh with relief, after all this mess I need rest too. I look at Night as she sleep. I look at Optimus as he sigh with relief as he look at Night as well. "That is good, come on. Let's get back."

Very gentle as he can, he grab Night by the nap of her neck and begin to drag her back. I sigh as I begin to get flashbacks. This deeply remind me of the first time when we came into the pack. I hope this doesn't happen again. I really hope that is doesn't.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Night's POV**

 _Dream_

 _I found myself in nothing but darkness. I look around trying to find any trace of anything or anyone. "Hello?"_

 _My voice echo through the darkness. Nothing answer back and that sense of fear of the unknown grip me. I didn't know where to turn or where to go. There is nothing and I am all alone._

 _I hear a small pain fill howl. I didn't think, I ran to the howl but as I got closer I notice blood begin to stain the ground. I froze at what I saw. My old pack, my first pack…my family. Their bodies litter the ground and blood pool everywhere. In the center of this horror, sat a pup. She stood alone, scare beyond everything. She look around helpless and she howl for help but no help came. No one came and the pup was left alone._

 _The pup turn and stare at me, tears streaming down her face. Blue eyes shine begging for help or any guidance. That pup was me._

 _Like dust the pup me and the bodies blow away. I suddenly begin to walk out of my own will. As I walk everything change, the seasons turning from spring, to summer, to fall and to winter. I walk on. The landscape change, the land turn rocky, to an open field, to a frozen lake but I kept walking. It not until the frozen lake crack and broke from underneath me. I dive under the water and try swimming back up but when I surface, I wasn't in the frozen lake. I am in a wild river that is trying to pull me under. The strong current carry me on as I try to keep my head above the water._

 _However the water disappear and I found myself in the darkness. Once again I am alone. I reliving my memories, this is a dream it all in the past. I don't want to see it. I don't want to see that memory. Yet everything in my life has always love to screw me over._

 _I started to see shadows, there were small ones and large ones. The shadows fought against each other, the cries of battle echo in the darkness. I try to look away but everywhere I go I saw the shadows. I try to ignore it all but it echo in my mind. It a painful ring in my head._

 _I hear a chuckle that sent fear down my spine. I open my eyes. I saw myself once again in the center of dead bodies. My body ache and scream with pain but my fear and anger overwhelmed it._

 _I stood surround, alone and helpless. Megatron and his pack slowing ganging up on me. I stood my ground and I glare at Megatron. I hold back tears and the sobs. I want to give up. I want to lay down and just die. What is there to live for? I have been alone and I will be alone again._

 _However my stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow it. My family wouldn't want it. I had watch them fight, I had watch them fight with all their might and they fight on to their last breath. My family didn't give up that easily. They didn't fall over and wait for death. Nor will I._

 _It all happen so fast, it was all a blur. I remember running for my life. The thundering stomping of paws as I_ _W_ _am chase. The next to happen, I am in river trying to keep my head above water. I let the river carry me away._

 _I close my eyes as I didn't want to see anyone. When I open my eyes Willow and Harley stood in front of me but they were pups. The first time I had met them. They look up to me, their eyes shine for help. Unlike me, they had someone to help them._

 _When I blink Harley and Willow are grown up. They look at me with a smile and trust. It a good feeling when they are around me and when they look up to me._

 _However when I look behind them I felt shame and guilt. My old pack and family stare at me. I fail them, I can't fail Willow and Harley. I can't lose another pack, I won't be able to live through it again._

 **Willow's POV**

It is a relief to have Night back, Harley and I didn't want to leave her side. Ratchet want Night to stay in his den so he could watch over Night and make sure that nothing is wrong. However Ratchet doesn't want us to be in his den and he often chase us off. Expect Harley and I are far too stubborn and we stay outside of den's entrance. This been going on for the next two day, Night will wake a few time but she look to be half dead. She will look at everything wary and half asleep as if everything is like a dream. Ratchet will make her eat in that time which she only ate for a bit before she fall back asleep. Ratchet had explain to us that Night's legs were very stiff and often they lock up a few times. I wonder what Night did that her legs are like that.

As always Harley and I are outside of Ratchet's den, refusing to leave Night. We hear a painful whine and we got up to our paws. We peek into the den and we saw Night struggling to get up. Ratchet at her side as he made sure that she doesn't fall over. "Easy, slow don't push yourself."

Harley and I got excited, we rush inside without a second thought. We shove Ratchet to the side as we tackle our friend. "Night!"

We lick and jump all over her with happiness. At the same time we were asking so many questions at the same time as well threats that if she ever to leave on her own. Ratchet snarl. "That's enough! Give her some space!"

Harley and I move off Night, she look at us daze and confuse. She breathe heavily as she set her head down. "What happen?"

"Kidnap by Megatron and his pack," I answer.

Night growl and her eyes narrow. "If I see him again, it will be just too soon."

Night try to get up again but too fast, Ratchet growl. "Slow down, if you push yourself you'll going to collapse!"

"I'm fine!" Night snarl. However I could see that her legs nearly buckle under her weight. Luckily she caught herself before Harley and I dive in to help her.

"Night don't push yourself," I said.

"I'm fine," Night grumble, "I want to go to my den."

"You could go to your den later, right now you need to rest," Ratchet said.

"I'll rest in my den!" Night growl. She shakily limp out of the den, I sigh heavily as we follow after her. We try to help her but she push us away. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you close to falling over. I fear that once you fall you won't be able to get up," I said.

"Stop being prideful and accept our help!" Harley said. Night only grunt and I could see in her eyes that it show pure exhaustion. Harley and I stood on her sides and this time she didn't argue. She let us help her to the den.

Night slip into the den with a soft whine, she crawl over to her usually spot. She sigh heavily with a sigh of relief. Harley and I took our usually spots and we cuddle against Night. Normally she will make some snappy comment but she didn't say a word as she had drift off to sleep. Not long afterwards Harley and I drift off to sleep.

 **Harley's POV**

I wake up with a sleepily yawn, I give myself a shake to rid of the sleep. I lazily blink a few times before looking over to Night and I saw that she is awake. I notice that she had a blank look, she look to be deep in thought.

"Hey Night, is something wrong?" I ask. She give me a brief glance before she grunt. I sigh heavily, "Night you could tell us anything, you could trust us."

"It nothing, I have already told you what happen in my past," Night answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No."

"You know it help to talk," Willow said.

"I don't want to talk," Night answer. She lay her head down and sigh heavily.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," she answer.

"What happen to you? What did Megatron and his pack did to you?" Willow ask.

"Damn bird had drop a rock on my head and someone drag me off to Megatron's den. Then he told me that I will be baring his pups," Night scoff.

"What?!" I gasp.

"But wasn't he trying to kill you before?" Willow ask.

"I had thought the same but since there isn't many female dire wolves, he has no choice. The dire wolves are slowing dying out, if they don't find another species to breed with their species or they will die out," Night said.

"That's bad," I mumble.

"No what's bad is that he choose me!" Night growl. "I swear next time I will not miss."

Night stood up, I look at her with a confuse look while Willow look with concern. "Where are you going?"

"I want to walk outside the den, I'm stiff and sore. I have been stuck in dens for days," Night answer.

"We'll go with you," Willow said.

"No, I prefer to go alone. I just need some time to be alone," Night said.

"You can't go alone! Not when you are hurt!" Willow shout.

"I'm not hurt, I'm sore and stiff. I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere. I'm only going for a walk. Don't treat me like some helpless pup," Night growl. She slip out of the den.

"Night! Get back here!" Willow shout. She was going to follow her but I stop her. She look at me confuse.

"Just give her some space. She probably need to clear her mind and pull herself together," I said.

"Why?" Willow ask.

"Night very independent and very prideful, she had learn to survive on her own and have been alone for most of her life. It probably a bit overwhelming to her on how she had to ask help or that we are helping her," I said, "Just give her some space, in time she will get use to us helping her."

"Well the sooner that Night realize that, the better," Willow said with a frown.

 **Optimus's POV**

I slip out of my den but just in time to see Night walking into the forest. "Night!"

She either didn't hear me or ignore me as she kept walking. I chase after her, when I caught up to her. She give me a annoy look, "What you want?"

"I want to see if you were fine," I said.

"Thank you for the concern but I am well," Night said, "Look I just want to be alone for a bit."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to be with Willow and Harley?" I ask.

"I just want to clear my mind," she answer.

"What is on your mind?" I ask. This grey wolf is a mystery and I want to solve her. I know she has pain, I could see it under that coldness and rage that she shows. I only want to help her.

"I'm fine Optimus, I'm ok," Night whisper softy. She look away from me. I walk closer.

"Are you sure?" I ask softy. She look up to me, I stare deep into her blue eyes as if they will answer my questions.

"I'm sure," Night said. However the way she spoke sound unsure, she breathe heavily and I could see that her eyes begin to swell with tears. She holding back, she doesn't want to let go. I move closer, I set my forehead against her forehead. I could see a tear fall from her face. "I-I'm f-fine."

"Don't hold it back, don't keep it to yourself. It would only destroy you from within," I said, "Trust me, I'm here."

Night took a shaky breath, "I'm scare to fail, I'm scare to be alone, and I'm scare to lose. I have fail too many times. I have been alone for so long. I have lost so many. I would not be able to survive another ordeal of failure, to lose someone and to be alone again.

"You have no reason to be scare, you are part of a pack. We are together, you are not alone, you won't be able to fail when you have a pack to help you," I said, "There is nothing to be scare."

Tears stream down her face as she look at me with pain. "I wish to believe it. I really do but I had lost two packs. I'll go insane if I lose this pack."

I look at her with surprise, she had lost two packs? Losing one pack is bad but to lose two is a nightmare. I didn't know what to say but I sigh heavily. "I don't know what happen but this is a pack of dire wolves. We are stronger but when you had help us, we had become even stronger. We are a pack, we are one and we stand together as one. You would not fail us, you would not lose us…" I rest my head over her head and she sob as her head is push against my chest. "You would never be alone."

Night's shoulders shake violently before I hear her begin to sob heavily. Everything that she had built up has finally collapse. I stay to comfort her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Valentine! I'm so sorry that it has been a long time since I have last update and I hope this chapter makes it up. What even perfect is that this chapter will be lovely dovely talk, perfect time for Valentine! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Optimus's POV**

It has been a few days that I have gotten Night to open up a bit but since then she have been trying to avoid me. She is trying to hide again but I won't let her fall back. She has to learn that nothing will happen if she open up. She is safe, she is with us and she could trust us. She could trust me.

I step out of my den and I stretch a bit before yawning. I notice Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet walking to me. Judging by their serious faces, something is wrong. "What is wrong? Did something happen?"

"Optimus, you are aware that mating season is very close," Prowl said.

"It pretty much here," Ironhide said.

"I know we didn't have to worry about this issue before with the lack of females but now we have three females in our pack. Not only that but we have younglings," Ratchet said.

I nod my head, "I'm well aware."

"And you also know that as alpha you have first pick of the females," Prowl state. I look at the only females in our pack, they were in a group and they are talking to each other. I am unsure if I should make that step. I still think of Elita and I haven't known them in a very long time.

"Optimus, you are not getting any younger and you need heirs. Not only that but it depend on our species. We are slowly dying out and we have no choice but to breed outside our species in order for our species to live on," Ratchet said.

"I know Ratchet but I don't want to force this on the females," I said.

"We don't want to either but you must know that during mating season that we lose control of ourselves. We can't think clearly, it better to choice now and make your claim before you do something that you'll regret," Ratchet said.

"I very aware of this Ratchet," I said.

"I wish we didn't have to breed outside our species," Ironhide said.

"We have no choice," Prowl said.

"Damn humans, all they do is just destroy and they don't care what they do," Ironhide scoff.

"And we have no choice but to live with it," Ratchet said, "Optimus, as alpha of this pack. You have first choice. Who will it be?"

Ironhide had a knowing smirk, "I can guess who and who will take the other two."

Ironhide look at Prowl and he look at him questionable. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Willow's POV**

Something isn't right, for a while things have been strange. I don't understand what is wrong but I know something is wrong. What I have notice is that the pack have been acting very strange. Ironhide, Ratchet avoid Harley, Night and I as if we have fleas while Bumblebee will be nervous around us yet Jazz have become very flirty with us. I found this very odd and he has been trying to get closer to us. Harley and I will be creep out while Night will chase him off.

Speaking of Night, I don't know what is wrong with her. Her moods have been all over the place, she will be very twitchy and nervous most of the time but be very aggression. She have been very protective of Harley and I. More than usual that is. As for the others though, Optimus have been trying to get closer to Night and he will often follow her around even though she have snarl at him. There were even a few times that Optimus have actually growl at Jazz when he try to flirt with Night.

And then there is Prowl, he has been extra friendly with me. He will talk with me more and try to get to know me more. He will often ask to go on walks with him, we go to the cliff side to watch either the sun set or the sun rise. Sometimes we will even do some star glazing. But to top it all, I think Prowl is flirting with me. I found it very odd as Prowl have never flirt with me. Then whenever we are together and spending time, he will always want to cuddle. He will cuddle against me and I found it all strange.

There also the twins, I have notice that the two will try to spend time with Harley all the time. They wouldn't leave Harley a second and they will always cuddle with her too. They will even give her gifts and always groom her fur. They even have chase Jazz off when he have flirt with Harley and they have even gotten a fight one time. Luckily Optimus have broken it off but it all strange. Yet what is even stranger is that Sunstreaker have been very nice with Harley and I made very nice. For as long I known Sunstreaker, I know that he isn't nice! What is going on and judging by Harley she doesn't know either.

It looks like the pack knows what is going on but Harley and I. I need to get to the bottom of this, I need to know as all this strangeness it just too much. I bet that Night might know what is going on. Harley should know what is going on too, she might find all this strange too.

Like always she is with the twins and as always they were grooming her. Harley smile when she saw me. "Hey Willow! What's up!?"

"Hey Harley, uh I want to talk to you with Night," I said.

"Oh ok, sure," Harley said. She stood up and Sunstreaker growl.

"I wasn't done!" Sunstreaker said. I look at Harley and her fur is shinny.

"It looks fine to me, beside it will take a moment," I said, "Come on Harley."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later," Harley said.

"Come back soon!" Sideswipe said. I walk away with Harley as we made our way to the den, I saw Night escape from Optimus by hiding in the den.

I turn to look at Harley as we walk. "Harley have you notice anything strange?"

"Strange? Like what you mean?" she ask.

"Like the behavior of the pack, did you notice anything strange?" I ask. Harley thought for a moment before she nods her head.

"Yeah I have notice but I don't really understand," Harley said.

"I don't understand it either," I said. We slip into the den and Night lay in the deepest part of the den.

"Maybe we could ask Night, she might know something," Harley suggest.

"Know about what?" Night ask as she look at us.

 **Harley's POV**

I thought I was going crazy when I have notice the changes in the pack, I was afraid to say anything but knowing that I wasn't the only one to notice is a relief. The twins would not leave my side for a second, wherever I go they will follow. I have also notice that Sunny will always contains groom me while Sideswipes will often boast about his skills. To add it, the two will actually snap at each other and the two will wrestle each other. I was going to pass it off for them being vein.

Is it possible that Night might know what is going on? Even though dire and grey wolves were different species they still have a lot of similar customs. "Willow and I have notice that the pack have been acting really strange and we want to know if you know why?"

Night look at us oddly, "That isn't strange, that is normal behavior. Why are you asking? Are you two not interested?"

Willow and I share a very confuse look as we look at Night. "Interested?"

"What do you mean by that?" Willow ask.

Night look at us confuse, "Don't you know about the incoming season?"

Willow and I look at each other as if the other knew but we didn't. We look at Night and we shook our heads no. "No."

"What is this season you are talking about?" Willow ask. Night look at us as if have grown a second head, her face look funny and I would have laugh if it wasn't this was serious. Her face change when she start to think deeply before her eyes lighten up when she realize something.

"Do you two fall into heat?"

I flinch at the question and Willow look to be twitchy as she couldn't believe what she hear. "What?"

Night sigh heavily. "Mating second is very close, it pretty much here. That is why the pack have been acting odd to you. They are trying to prove their worth and making sure that when the season come that you will accept them as mates."

"That is why they have been acting strange!" I gasp. That will explain everything!

"T-they're trying to…impress us?" Willow shutter.

"They want you as their mate and they want to prove to you that they are the right choice," Night said, "Wolves mate for life."

"Really?!" we shout.

"Yes," Night answer. She give us a questionable look. "But do dogs have these customs?"

"No we don't have these customs. We don't share a mating season, we all have different times when we fall into heat. We also don't mate for life as the humans will always breed us all the times to make a new breed of dogs," Willow answer.

"But you still fall into heat right?" Night ask.

"Yes we do, I fall into heat in winter," I said.

"Me too," Willow said. Night growl, annoy with this new and we look at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

Night sigh heavily, "Mating season is going to happen and it will drive the males crazy but they will still go crazy if they catch the scent of a female in heat."

"Have there been any females wolves that have gone into heat early or late?" Willow ask.

"Yes it has happen before and it is a massive pain in the ass," Night answer.

"What's going to happen to us?" I ask, "Willow and I won't be in heat until winter."

"Do you two like Prowl and the twins? Do you two accept them as mates?" Night ask.

"I am unsure, maybe," Willow said.

"I think so…" I mumble.

"Well talk with them about this, let them know so they won't be guessing and they won't do something stupid. During the mating season, I'm going to hide you two until the season is over," Night said.

"Where will you hid us?" Willow ask.

"Somewhere far away from here but still close, just until the season is over," Night answer.

"But Night, wouldn't you be in heat as well?" I ask.

"Yes, I will be going into heat," Night answer.

"Is Optimus going to be your mate? Or not because I have notice that Optimus have been trying to get closer to you," Willow said.

"Yes I have notice," Night said with a nod.

"Are you going to accept him as your mate?" I ask.

"I am unsure, I believe it is the best choice. Optimus need a mate in order to better control a pack and to have a bigger pack. He will also need heirs," Night said, "I'm getting older, I should have pups of my own when I first enter heat but I refuse to take a mate because I didn't have a pack. Even when I have a pack, they were all youngling and I didn't found one to be worthy as a mate. Optimus he will make a worthy mate, he is strong and an alpha of his own pack."

"But do you guys share the same feelings for each other? Don't you love each other?" Willow ask.

"Wolves mate for life," Night said, "Love will bloom."

"So you will take Optimus as a mate?" I ask.

"Yes…" Night answer unsure.

"Are you sure, you could wait with us?" Willow said.

"Yeah," I said.

"No, it better to get it over with," Night said.

"You really sure?" Willow ask.

"Yes, I'm sure," Night said, "I'm going to speak with Optimus, it better that you do the same with the others."

"Right," Willow said with a nod. I nod my head as well and we watch as Night left the den. Willow got up as well and left the den as well. I take in a deep breathe before leaving as well. The twins, they have been good to me and I enjoy being with them. They are great to have around.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw me and they rush over to me, they rub against me in greeting. "Hey Harley what have took you so long?"

I set back from the twins and they look at me confuse. I take a deep breathe. "Night told me about the mating season."

They look at each other before looking at me with hope in their eyes. "Do you accept in taking us as mates?"

"I am unsure, maybe. I don't know but look. I want to think more about this, I'm not ready to become a mate. I am not even going into heat," I said.

"Dogs don't go into heat?" Sideswipe ask.

"We do but mine is later," I said, "What I'm saying is that I'm not ready. Can we be friends for awhile, pulse I don't even think you guys are very sure about your emotions. Night told me that you guys lose control of yourselves."

"Maybe your right, maybe there isn't anything between us! It just the stupid heat!" Sunstreaker snarl. I could see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Sunstreaker! I'm not regretting you guys! I just need some time. Have some time to clear our heads," I said. I nuzzle against Sunstreaker and lick him under his chin. "Don't get sensitive with me Sunny."

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker grumble as he nuzzle back. Sideswipes licks the side of my face.

"Ok Harley, we'll wait for you and we will give you some time," Sideswipe said. I smile at him.

"Thank you, that is what I'm just asking for," I said. These guys are the greatest.

 **Willow's POV**

I'm so confuse, I can't understand what I'm feeling. I don't understand, I don't know what I should do. I never had to deal with this before. What will happen? What will I do? I don't know what to do? Oh I'm so nervous and scare at the same time. Everything that was say echo in my head as I think it over. I'm not ready to have a mate. Not only that, but wolves mate for life! What if Prowl and I are not meant to be together? What should I do?

I froze when I saw Prowl laying in the sun soaking in the sunlight. I take a deep breathe to clear my head, I could do this. This is Prowl, he will understand. I hope…now or never. I walk towards him and he notice me, he smiles at me and I felt like I had melted. I clear my throat, nervous to speak.

"Prowl, we need to talk," I said. Glad that it didn't come out a shudder.

Prowl stood up and he look at me with a concern look. "Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it just that I have talk with Night and I found out about the mating season," I said, "But the thing is that dogs don't have a mating season."

"Oh…" Prowl said. He look unsure what to say next, he look at me with a nervous look. "Willow, I know that we don't know each other in a very long time but during the time we have gone to know each other. I could tell that we have form something. Do you feel the same?"

I look away from him unsure, "I don't know. I'm very confuse. I never had these feelings before and I'm just confuse."

Prowl gently nuzzle my head and I nuzzle back. We look into each other's eyes, green meeting blue. "What do you feel?"

I breathe heavily, "I feel safe and free when I am with you. I feel I could do anything as long you are there."

"Willow…can you be my mate. I will always protect you," Prowl said.

"I know that you can but I'm not ready," I whisper.

"I can wait," Prowl said, "I will wait for you."

I smile at him and he smile in return. "You're too good to me."

"And you make me feel good."

 **Night's POV**

I breathe heavily, this is the good of the pack. This is the good of the pack, it good for everyone. It will help us all. It possible, love might bloom soon. Optimus will make a great mate, my family will accept him as my mate. He strong, humble, kind and caring, he after all save and help us.

I stop when I saw him, I sigh before taking a shaking step forward. Optimus saw me and he give me a smile. I nuzzle against him and he give me a confuse look once I lay down next to him. "Is something wrong Night?"

"Optimus, I accept," I said softly. He give me a surprise look.

"Are you sure?" He ask.

"It going to happen, both you and I know it, even the whole pack knows that it will happen," I said. This is how it is within a pack. The strongest female that shows best alpha skills is destiny to be mates with the alpha.

"It doesn't have to happen," Optimus said softy.

"We know that it will, it best that it get out of the way," I said.

"Is this what you want?" Optimus ask.

"It the good for the pack," I answer.

"No…is it good for you. Do you really want to be with me? Don't think of the pack. Don't think of the rule. Don't think of the others. Think about you and only you," Optimus said, he look deep into my eyes. "Is this for you?"

I breathe heavily, "I don't want to be alone anymore. I have fear of being alone but I train myself to embrace being alone as that is what I only have. I want to be with you."

"That's what I want to hear from you," Optimus whisper. He nuzzle against me and I felt tears stream down my face as I am no longer alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Harley's POV**

It wasn't long afterward that Night had hid Willow and I away from the pack. She kept us at the very edged of the territory and our temporarily den is a small cave. Night have told us that the mating season will last for the week. It shouldn't be long until the season will be over but how wrong was I. It was super boarding during this whole week, there is nothing to do and it is driving me crazy. During this time waiting, I realize how much I miss the twins. Every day I often caught myself trying to look for them or expecting them to greet me every morning.

I really want this week to be over so I could see my twins. Wait? My twins? Where did that come from? Wait, they are my twins! They are mine and I am there. The two treat me well, they care for me and sure we sometimes argue but that is normal. The two are very strong males and they make everything interesting and fun. Maybe I do really love them and that I could accept them as mates. I wouldn't mind being with them with the rest of my life.

If I don't die from boredom that is. Luckily it the last day and I will be seeing my twins real soon. Willow and I just have to wait for Night to come and get us. I yawn broadly before looking at Willow. "When do you think Night will show up?"

Before Willow could answer me, we suddenly hear a rustle from the bushes. We look over to the bushes and we expect to see Night. Instead it wasn't Night at all…

 **Night's POV**

I wake up with a loud yawn before I stretch my body. I give myself a shake to further wake me up. I look down when I hear a grunt, Optimus give me a sleepily look. I softly smile at him before I lick his forehead. Optimus nuzzle me as he give me a gentle smile. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Willow and Harley, I told them that I will bring them back after the season," I said.

Optimus yawn as he lay his head down, "Come back soon."

I smile at him before leaving the den, I can't explain the happiness I am feeling. I didn't believe my mother when she have told me that once I were to find a mate that I will have the ultimate happiness. My parents will be proud that I have found a mate and being part of a strong pack. I begin to walk in the direction where I had hid Willow and Harley but the bushes rustle and I smell an unfamiliar scent. I glare as I growl when a pink dire she wolf step out of the bushes. She look at me with disgust.

"Who are you?" I growl.

She growl at me as she tower over me, "Get out of my way, bitch."

"Not until you tell me why you are here," I growl.

"It is none of your business, I'm going to be speaking with the alpha of this pack," she state.

I snarl, "If you speak with him, you speak with me!"

She narrow her eyes at me as she look me over. "Who are you?"

"I had ask you first," I growl.

"Elita?" I turn my head when I hear Optimus. He step out of the den and he look at this pink bitch as if seeing a ghost.

"Optimus!" Elita said with happiness. I watch dumbfounded as she walk up to Optimus and begin to nuzzle against him. I snap out of my confusion with a snarl, that is my mate!

"Who the hell are you? Tell me now!" I demand. Elita scowl at me before she give me a cold chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious? I am Optimus's mate."

 **Willow's POV**

I don't know who this stranger was but I know that trouble is just around the corner. When she had walk out from the bushes and when she saw us she had given us a nasty glare. Soon she turn away from us and walk into the direction of the pack. Harley and I follow her, she try to stop her and try to questions her but she will push us away like flies.

Now she is here rubbing up against Optimus and claiming to be his mate. Right now I'm a bit scare as I did not like the look that Night was giving. Glad that I'm not on that end of her death glare. I feel like a slaughter going to happen in any second and I so don't want to be in the cross fire.

Night look ready to kill, her body set to sprint and kill. She look beyond piss, her fur bristle and she reminded me of the time when she had gotten angry with Megaton but this is worst. I notice that Optimus look fearful as they look in between the two growling females.

" _What…do…you…mean_?" Night spoke slowly and coldly. I shiver in fright at the tone, I have never hear her spoke this way. It will always be yelling. The rest of the pack came and were watching on the side line and they notice the deadly tone. Everyone but that idiot bitch. She look unimpressed while Optimus was trying to move away from her.

"I am his mate, we were destined to be mates. It would have been official if only those humans haven't capture me!" Elita snarl.

"We all thought that the humans have killed you! I was sadden of your lost and it was difficult to move on but I did because I thought it was what you wanted," Optimus said.

"You thought I was dead! Why would you think I'm dead! What do you mean that you have move on!?" Elita snarl.

"I am his mate!" Night growl. Elita look at Night with disbelief before she growl in disgust, she glare at Optimus.

"You choose this bitch as your mate?! She is a grey wolf! A weakling!" Elita shout.

I mentally whine, for as long that I have known Night. The one thing you never do is come in and tell Night that she is a weakling. Especially if you think you are stronger then Night without testing the truth. The one thing that Night hates the most is know it all.

Night if possible became even puffier as she's growl angrily. I notice that Night begin to form in the mouth. Night took a threating step forward, "Yes I'm his mate and making me the female alpha of this pack. It also my job to take the trash that comes here."

Elita snarl angrily. "Optimus is mine! I am his female alpha!"

With no warning, Elita leap at Night and in turn Night leap as well. The two tackle each other and became a pile of snarls of rage. They fought each other with raw fury and I am beyond shock to see this violent. I have been living with these wolves for a while and I have often see them fight for many things but often I have never seen this much raw fury in a fight. It looks like the two are actually trying to kill each other and I can't let this bitch kill Night!

I snarl as I walk forward to help Night but I am stop when Prowl step in front of me. I look at him with a confuse look as he shook his head no. "What are you doing Prowl? We need to stop this before Night gets kill!"

"We can't inferred, this is the challenging of the alpha positon. We can't do anything but watch," Prowl said.

"Even if they are trying to kill each other!" I gasps.

"These challenges often lead to death, only one get to walk out of it alive," Prowl said.

I look at him with wide eyes, "What about Optimus! Why isn't he doing anything! He is the alpha of this pack! He is Night's mate!"

"Elita challenge Night for everything that she has, her position as female alpha and Optimus's mate," Prowl explain. "No one can do anything, not even Optimus."

"But Night have explain to us that wolves mate for life!" I shout.

"Until do death do us part," Prowl state. "Elita will kill Night to be Optimus's mate."

"This isn't right!" I shout.

"This is part of survival, the strongest lives and the weak often dies," Prowl said. I look at him with shock as I look back to the fight. I only gasp in horror as I saw the two fight each other fighting violently. The two were bleeding heavily, fur being rip off, blood color the floor and chucks of flesh being rip off.

It looks like Elita and Night were both equally skill and they use every skills that they know on each other. The two wouldn't let the other one win as it determine their lives. I hope Night win, she got to win! She will make a better alpha and a better choice for Optimus! Elita is cold hearted and if she were to win I don't think she heisted to kill me and Harley. I look over at Harley and I could see the fear written on her face.

Harley have told me one time that being a stray on the street wasn't much different from living as a wolf. She say that there were some dogs that had form packs and have live with a few rules of a wolf. Yet at the same time, like her mainly, the dogs have stick for their own and don't work in packs. She have even told me that some of these dogs have even kill each other. I couldn't believe that dogs will do that to each other. I thought that they will be more civil then that!

I flinch when I suddenly hear a painful cry, I sharply look back to the fight. I saw Night had a tight hold on Elita's neck. I could see in Night's eyes as they shine for a blood lust and I could clearly see the fear in Elita's face. She try to struggle out of Night's hold but she kept her pin. I know that Night is a wolf, she is part of the wild and I don't know all the stuff she have done to survive. I know that she isn't a dog but I can't see Night killing another one of her species even if it is a dire wolf.

I suddenly remember what Night have told us. Dire wolves were the one to kill both her packs and have nearly kill her on several occasions. I wonder if it is possible that her drive to kill Elita have tenfold as an outlet for the pain and lost that Night had to deal with. Is this be her outlet for revenge? Whatever it is, I can't see Elita and knowing that Night have kill her. I wouldn't be able to look at Night the same way. I cover my face in Prowl's fur as I waited for the familiar sick crack of the neck.

Instead it didn't came, I only hear a whimper. I look up to see Night growling down at Elita as she submit. "I want you to leave, now. I never want to see you ever again. I want you to live the rest of your life in shame knowing that you weren't about to defect a _weakling_. I want you to live, knowing that what I have will never be yours. You lost. I want you off _my_ territory, away from _my_ pack and if you do show yourself…

Night suddenly snap her teeth in Elita's face and she yelp in fear. "I would not heisted to _**kill you**_!"

Night step off of Elita and once she is free from Night's grip she bolt away with her tail in between her tail. Yet Night chase after her to make sure that she is completely off the territory. I watch as Optimus run after them and I sigh heavily as I lay down. I can't believe what had happen. I have been living with these wolves, I have adapt to everything that they live by and I have even fallen in love with one. Yet I am reminded that these wolves could be cold blooded. They were willing to kill each other in order to survive. This isn't right, not at all. I have thought that I will be able to survive in the wild but as I thought about this. Do I really belong?


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Chapter 19**

Night's POV

I chase off the bitch off the territory until I stop at the edge of the territory and I watch her run away until I couldn't see her anymore. When I know that she was long gone, my body suddenly decide to give up on me and I fall over like a stone. I pant heavily and I whine as I felt nothing but the horrible pain. Yet it is pain that I'm most familiar with, pain that have been my friend for a very long time. I can't go through a single week without getting hurt. At the same time this is the wild, where everything is trying to kill you and when you get hurt you are remind that you're alive.

I breathe heavily as everything that has happen flash before my eyes. I am official an alpha of a pack again but I know that it will be a difficult title to keep. Especially when I am in a pack of dire wolves. I know that there will be wolves that will challenge me for the alpha status and there might be challenging bitches but I didn't know about Elita who was going to be Optimus's mate.

Was Optimus planning my death? If Elita have been alive this whole time and waiting for the right moment to step in and challenge me. Kill me to show an example of her strength. It has happen before. I can't believe that Optimus would do that!

If I didn't have any of the training or had train the whole pack and in the progress advance my skills, there is no doubt that I could have been kill. It would have been a slaughter. I flinch when memories flash before my eyes, I shook my head. I am not going there! During that fight I thought for sure I was going to get kill.

My ear twitches when I hear movement, I turn my head to growl who is coming. My eyes narrow and my ears lay flat as I snarl. My suppose mate, walk out and he walk slowly to me as I snarl at him. "Night…are you ok?"

I only glare at him before I struggle to get back up, he walk towards me to help but I snap my teeth at him. "I don't need your help!"

"Night, you could barely walk," Optimus spoke softly.

"I am fine!" I snarl. I got up to my paws but my whole body protest but I ignore it. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me of that bitch!"

Optimus flinch, "I-I have thought she was dead!"

"Lies! You were planning this weren't you! You want Elita to kill me so she can show her strength of an alpha!" I shout.

He look at me as if I had bite him. "I would never do that! I don't know how everything works in your culture but we don't do that!"

"Then why didn't you told me about her then?" I growl.

"I was heartbroken, I have love Elita and I have ask her to my mate. However before that could have happen, humans have shown up. The pack had ran for safety, we all try to escape but the only one that didn't was Elita. I try to find her but I soon realize that they had kill her, whenever humans show they kill another one of my kind," Optimus said, "I miss her deeply and I was miserable without her but then I meet you. When I saw you, I have seen so much pain that was cover with rage. I want to help you and I didn't realize it but I slowly fall for you. I have thought of Elita and I have thought that she will want me to move on and not to suffer anymore."

I look down, my ears fall to the side, I glance up to him. "So I'm just a replacement for you to forget?"

Optimus flinch before he shook his head no, "Never, you are not a replacement Night. My feelings are different for you. I was young with Elita, it was young love. However when I saw her, she isn't the same Elita that I have fallen in love with. I don't know what has happen to her but the Elita that I know is gone."

"What about me? What feelings do you have for me? What different do you feel for me to her?" I ask.

"You are different compare to Elita. When I have meet Elita, she was sweet, caring and loving. She always want to pleases everyone and want peace with everyone. However she wasn't cold and aggression. She was submission," Optimus said, "You are the opposite of her. You are strong, bold and strict but you are caring and protective."

I look away from him, "You should have told me Optimus."

I begin to walk back to the pack but I whine as my body ach. My legs shake as it struggle to hold my weight. Optimus came to my side but I didn't look at him. I want to push him away but I barely have the strength to walk. I limp and trying not to look at him in fear that I will start crying.

I have open my heart to him. I thought I could trust him. I wish he could have told me.

 **Harley's POV**

Everyone was in shock when Night, Optimus and that pink bitch have ran away. I couldn't believe what I have hear, I ran straight up to Ratchet to question him. He must know something!

"Ratchet! Who was that?" I demand. Ratchet looks as if he have seen a ghost. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet flinch as he snap out of it, he looks at me. "What?"

"Who was that?!" I shout.

"Elita, that was Elita," he answer.

"Who is Elita?!" I shout. I am getting very annoy with Ratchet, he seem to be very out of it.

"Elita, she was supposed to be Optimus's mate but humans have came and we have all thought that she was killed," Ratchet answer, "This is a big shock to all of us! For so long we have thought she was dead!"

"Did Night know about her?" I ask.

"I don't know," Ratchet answer.

"I hope that Optimus told her, for as long we know about Night is that she is very sensitive!" I said, "I don't know how she will react that there was another before her."

Ratchet was going to say something but he look over me. I turn around to see what he could look at, I saw Night and Optimus. Night walk with a heavy limp as she lead against Optimus for support. Ratchet turn to me, "Go get me all the herbs for healing now!"

I nod my head before I bolt away to find the herbs. When there was some time, I have ask Ratchet to teach me about healing. He have taught me a lot on what he knows. It comes in handy.

 **Willow's POV**

The day have just went by in a flash but during that time, everything felt uncomfortable. Night's wounds and injuries were treated but she didn't say anything. She didn't speak to no one, not even to me or Harley. She stay quiet, I don't like seeing her like this. It very unlike her, she is normally strong and proud but now she wouldn't even look at anyone. It scare me how much the pack could be easily shift by one event. I wish she didn't show up, Night will have got Harley and I back to the pack and things will go back to normal.

However this pack isn't normal, it a dire wolf pack that includes two dogs and a grey wolf. Ever since my owner have die, I had to deal with so much drama. I'm so tired of it! Sure I enjoy the freedom of being out here but at what cost? I have to worry about my life? I have to worry about my pack? Things were better when I have live with the humans. When I live with the humans, there was some equal grounds. I respect my human and my human respect me.

It not like that out here, not in a pack. There is rank and a special order that has to be follow. Why can't things be equal? It just not fair! Or maybe, it just me? Harley have accept it all with ease because things were similar to her when she was living in the street. However to me, I am just confuse and I find a lot of things unfair. I guess it is because I am a pet. I have never live in the wild, I have never live in the streets before. I was raise with by an old human that love and care for me. I miss him deeply and I wish to have my old life back.

What no one knows, I have listen to everything that was say before. I hear the comments that everyone have made. How odd I look, how strange my ears were and how my behavior is strange. I try to ignore it all but it still hurt to hear it. It a big reminder that I don't belong. I know I don't belong but I try so hard to fit in. I try to prove myself, show them what I am made of. Yet time after time again, I am challenge and I question Mother Nature. I will question myself.

I have decide, I just can't stand it anymore. I'm leaving the pack, I'm leaving nature and I'm going to return to the humans. I don't belong in the wild. I belong with the humans. It better for everyone and myself that I return where I belong.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, a lot has happen and I wasn't able to get around to updating! Super sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Also I have drawn a title picture for Unlikely Pack, you could see it when you click on the story but it not really great as it doesn't show the whole pic. However it is on my DeviantArt page, sadly since you can't really click on a link to it. You kinda have to go to DeviantArt and search for Unlikely Pack Title 2.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Night's POV**

I wake up to throbbing headache and I whine in pain as my body felt very sore. What happen? I look to my side as I expect to see Optimus but instead I saw Harley. It when I remember everything that has happen yesterday and I whimper. I lay my head and tightly close my eyes to hold back tears. Yesterday I felt so happy, I felt on top of the world but I should have known that it wouldn't last. Never did last for me, everything tend to crumble in front of me. Now I have to deal with the feeling of being broken. Maybe it just not meant to be. I shouldn't be with Optimus. It was just a rule that we follow. With everything that has happen there is now tension within the pack and I could tell that everyone is on edged. I don't know how things will work now between Optimus and I. However I have to make it work as the pack relies on it alphas to lead them.

I look at Harley when I hear her yawn loudly as she wake up. She look around in a sleepy daze and I couldn't help to chuckle. Harley look at me when she hear me and she grin at me. However her grin drop and it is which to confusion. "Hey where is Willow?"

I look at the spot that Willow normally took but found the spot empty. I turn back to Harley, "I don't know, maybe she got up before the sun rise so she and Prowl could watch it."

"That is true," Harley said. However I have a bad feeling that there is something wrong. I struggle to get up and I whine from the pain. "You shouldn't push yourself Night, you should rest."

"I'm fine," I weakly gasp out as I finally stood up. Shakily I begin to walk and I could hear Harley growl in annoyance as she follow me out of the den.

I look around to see everyone is out and about, I try to look for Willow but I didn't see her. I saw Prowl but he is by himself. That bad feeling that I felt increase. I walk towards Prowl, he saw me and he give me a side look. By doing this, he shows respect to by not directly staring me in the eye. "Prowl, have you seen Willow?"

Prowl give me a confuse look, "No I haven't seen her. Is something wrong?"

"When we woke up, Willow wasn't in the den," Harley spoke, "We thought that she was with you."

"Do you know where she could possibly be?" I ask.

"Nowhere that I can think of, we normally go to places together. She wouldn't go somewhere alone," Prowl answer.

"Does this mean that Willow is missing?" Harley ask, "Or could is be possible that she was kidnap like you were Night?"

"She better not have been kidnap," Prowl snarl.

"We don't know for sure, with the events that has happen as of late. She might have been overwhelm and she left to clear her head but lost her sense of time," I reason.

"I'm going to look for her," Prowl said. He walk away in search for Willow.

"Me too," Harley said. She turn in the other direction of Prowl. I sigh heavily, I should be right, Willow just went on a walk but lost sense of time. Yet why do I still have sickening feeling in my stomach?

"Night!? What are you doing out of your den, you should be resting," Ratchet bark.

I sigh heavily, I turn to look at him. I give him an emotionless look. "I'll be fine Ratchet, I have dealt with worst. I'll live."

Ratchet sigh heavily, "Nightshade, you are hurting yourself further by not resting. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I want to rest," I state. I lay down as I couldn't hold up my weight anymore. I whine slightly as my body tense when I try to rest. Ratchet give me an annoy look and I give him a questionable look. "What? I did what you told me. I'm resting."

"But you have also open a wound," Ratchet said. He look over my leg and I saw that I bleed. He sigh heavily, he give me a glare. "Don't you dare move, I'll be back with some healing herbs."

"Fine," I grumble. I lay down on my side and close my eyes. Ratchet sigh and I hear him leave. I sigh with relief when I found myself alone.

 **Willow's POV**

I have left at night when everyone have fallen asleep, I travel south and I ran through the night. I didn't stop running until I see any sight of human. I ran at my top speed as I want to have a great distance from the pack. I want that to be far away, I want my life back as an own dog. I'm sorry to everyone but this has to be. I am not meant to be part of the wild. However I will miss everyone. Especially Harley, Night and Prowl. Harley and Night help me get through the roughest moment in my life. They have become my friends, my pack and my family. What really hurts the most is turning my back on Prowl, it just better that he finds someone of his own species. We are just not meant to be, I am a dog raise by humans and Prowl is a dire wolves raise in the wild. This is the best for everyone, I wasn't meant to live in the wild, I was meant to live with humans.

I stop running when I felt my legs begin to burn from the night long run. I look to the sky and saw that I had also ran most of the morning. I had ran nonstop, I should be close to a town. For now, I should rest. I lay down panting and I whine as my paws felt sore from the running. I lay down on my side and I sigh heavily as I close my eyes.

However I perk up when I suddenly hear a child's laughter and a dog barking. A new found energy fill me as I leap up to my paws. I rush to the noise and I found myself in an open field. I saw a human child playing with a golden retriever. The child laugh loudly as she blew bubbles while the dog will try to eat the bubbles. That looks fun.

The dog notice me and she bark happily as she ran towards me. "Hi stranger!"

I smile at the dog's happy outgoing personality. She look at me with her brown eyes that shine with innocent. It remind me of Bumblebee whenever he look at me with those blue eyes of his. The dog look at me with a big grin but I notice that her expression change to confusion. Her head tilt to the side as she look at me with a thoughtful look. "Willow?"

My eyes widen in surprise as I look at her with shock. "How did you know my name?"

She grin brightly, "So it is you! Willow it so great to see you again! Man it has been a long time since I last saw you! How have you been? Where have you been?"

"Wait, slow down. Please explain how you know me?" I said, "Also do I know?"

"Come on Willow! It me! Sandy, the little puppy that was given to Bella as a birthday gift!"

For a moment it was just a blank until it finally click and I look at with surprise as I remember. My owner have save a puppy from a puppy mill and luckily the pup was healthy. The pup was then given as a gift to my owner's granddaughter. "Sandy! You have grown a lot!"

"Yep! I'm not a puppy anymore!" Sandy said with a big grin. However the grin fall as she look at me with concern. "But enough about me, where have you been? Will have been looking for you."

I look away from Sandy with a frown. The thought of the pack was painful. "It a long story and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sandy! Did you mean a friend?" I look to see a child running towards us and I smile as I remember who she is. It is Annabella Lennox, she is my owner's granddaughter. Bella smile at me brightly, she pet my head. "You're very pretty."

She move her hand down and she reach out for my collar. I have nearly forgot that I had that. The collar is very wore out and look ready to crumble while the tag is rusty. She try to read the tag but she gasp in surprise. She look at me with shock before she grin brightly, she suddenly give me a hug. "Willow!"

"Bella?! Where are you sweetie?" I look up when I hear familiar man's voice. I wag my tail when I saw who came walking towards us. I could see the shock look on his face when he saw me. This is my owner's son, William Lennox and he look just like his father but younger. He walk closer to me as if I wasn't real as he couldn't believe what he is seeing. He got on his knee and call me to come. I ran up to him and I couldn't help myself to jump on him and lick his face. He laugh loudly as he hug me.

"I can't believe this," he said, he grab my face as he look me in the eyes. I could see tears swell in his eyes. His eyes reflect the same glow that my owner once use to give me. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere."

I whine as I nuzzle against him as I felt tears stream down my face. I don't want to think about it. I want to be accepted by my owner's son. He chuckle as he pet me. "Come on girl, I bet you must be starving."

I bark happily at the thought of food, I'm so hungry I might eat a whole elk! Will laugh, "Come on Bella, your mother had made lunch."

"Daddy is Willow going to be staying with us?" Bella ask.

"Of course she going to stay with us. She is family after all," Will answer.

"Yay! Willow going to stay with us!" Bella cheer as she begin to skip.

I grin brightly as my luck, I wouldn't have thought that I would be adopted into the same family of my owner. Sandy grin at me as she playfully bump into me, "Welcome to the family! Things are sure going to be great!"

"It sure is," I said. Things are looking up now. Sandy race off to caught up with Bella, I begin to walk but I stop to glance back at the forest. I turn away from it, it my past now and I must look forward. I look up when I hear Will call out for me. I sprint towards him to join my new family.

 **Harley's POV**

This is really bad! This is really and I mean really bad! It with Night all over again! I can't handle the stress that Willow might be torture! One bad thing after another! Can we ever take a break! Can we just have peace and be all happy?! Is that took much to ask!? Luckily Megatron and his pack didn't have Willow. We have sent Bumblebee and Jazz to spy and scout them out but they didn't held Willow captive. Where could she have gone!?

I notice Night limping back to the dens and I rush over to her. "Did you found her?"

Night shook her head no as she sat down. I whine loudly as I pant back and forth. "She couldn't have just disappear!?"

"Harley calm down, panicking wouldn't get you anywhere," Night state. I look at her and I was going to say something but stop when Night give me an emotionless look. I really hate how broken Night look.

"Night, I'm scare. What could have happen to Willow?" I said.

"We'll find her, Harley. We just need to be calm and patient," Night said. However I notice her eyes lit with an idea. "Harley, do you know where Willow have kept her bone?"

I look at her confuse, "Yeah…why?"

"Just bring it out now," Night order. I don't know how this is going to help but I'll do anything if it means finding Willow. I walk over to the secret place that Willow have kept her bone. I dig up the bone and brought it back to Night. She begin to sniff the bone deeply. After sniffing, she begin to sniff the ground. I watch her oddly as sniff around until she stop and look into one direction. She look back to me, "I got her scent, and I'll be able to track her."

I smile brightly, "That's great! We should go tell the others!"

"No! We can't!" Night sharply said.

I look at her confuse, "What! Why! We got to tell the pack!"

"Tell the pack what?" I turn around to see others return from searching. Optimus look at Night.

"Did you found something?" Optimus ask.

"I found Willow's scent. I'll be able to track it," Night answer.

"That good news, we should track her down now," Optimus said.

"That isn't going to happen. The direction that Willow have took, there is a human town. It will be too dangerous if the whole pack were to go," Night said.

"I'm not letting you go alone! You are not fit for this! You are still badly injury!" Optimus shout.

Night give Optimus a cold stare and with her blue eyes, it is an icy cold stare. Optimus look at Night with a surprise look. Usually when someone were to yell at Night, she will snap back so it is a surprise to see her so calm. When Night spoke, I felt a shiver go down my spine as Night spoke in an emotionless cold voice. "I would not be going alone, Harley will be going with me. This is Willow, she is a female and as female alpha of this pack. It is my main concern to care for the females in the pack. Harley and I have dealt with humans before. You and the pack have never dealt with humans and I would not put the pack in danger. Harley and I are going and that is final."

Night turn away from Optimus but she stop to glance at him, "If you follow and lead the pack to the humans. You will make a foolish mistake and if the pack were to get hurt, it will be your fault."

Night begin to walk away but she call over her shoulder. "Let's go Harley."

I snap out of my shock, I couldn't believe what I have seen. I look at the pack and especially Optimus and they were also shock. However I saw the hurt look on Optimus's face. "Things will be fine, Night and I will be back before you guys know it."

"Harley!" I flinch when I hear Night yell. I give them a nervous grin. I turn away from them before I run off to catch up with Night. I walk behind her as she limp. I really hope things will turn out better.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Harley's POV**

Night is just too stubborn, can't she realize for once that she is a living thing! She need to rest in order to heal but instead she keep going and ignoring her injuries. This is bad for it, she could hurt herself further if she doesn't heal. She got hurt real bad. The good side to this however is that I am able to tell Night to take some break or take a different route. Some of the routes we came across will be too much for Night. However because of this, it is taking longer for us to get to Willow. I want to get to her as soon as we can but we have to take it slow or else Night might just collapse from the stress she is putting on her injury body.

It taking us days to get to Willow because when Night take that moment to rest, she will fall asleep. I let her sleep as she needs it but she will sleep for hours to which is good but when she wakes up. She force herself up and push herself to move fast. That didn't went her way as she end up tripping over her own legs.

What uncomfortable about this is that Night isn't the same, she is quiet. She wouldn't say anything and when she does it only short. When I tell her to take a break she will listen without putting up with a fight. For as long that I know Night, she always put up a fight. She never submit for anything. What I notice in Night is unsettling, when I look at Night. She look broken and tired. It look as if her spirit have been drain from her. At time she will stare into space and be in deep thought.

I want to help Night but she is still stubborn but I should take that as a good sign. The day that Night stop being stubborn is the day that hell freezes over. It also the day that we lose Night as she have given up completely and judging how she is right now. She very close to giving up. There too much drama, I wish we could all live happily together.

 **Night's POV**

It rain hard, the water drops felt like rocks when they land. Harley and I are soak to the bone while our fur felt ten times heaver. None the less, we kept going. The rain isn't going to stop us. Thunder boom loudly like a mighty roar that could be hear for miles. Lightning flash across the sky as it lit up the world in a brief moment. I have to find Willow, I have to bring her back to the pack. She and Harley are my responsibility to take care of. It my job as female alpha to care for all the females in a pack. The wind howl loudly as it shake the trees and blowing against me. I stand my ground and I refuse to fall. I promise I wouldn't fail Harley and Willow, I promise I wouldn't fail as an alpha.

However nothing have ever gone my way…lightning strike the ground close to me. Destroying the earth and the force knocking me over. I stumble into the mud and I realize that I don't have any strength. I'm so tired of everything. I try, I give it my all but everything have been against me.

My family was slaughter and leaving me to fend for myself as a pup. I been alone to face the dangerous wilderness. I gain a pack only for them to die. I get beaten at every turn. I lose Willow and problems rising in the pack. I fall in love but only to be stomp.

I look up and I notice that Harley is screaming at me but I didn't hear anything. I close my eyes, I feel so tired. I want to sleep. I open my eyes but they widen to what I saw. Standing behind Harley were my parents. My father Night Strike, a large pure black wolf with jade green eyes. His eyes burn like fire but it just seem to lit the darkness. My mother, Moonshade, a pure white wolf with bright blue eyes. When I look at her, I feel hope and I know that everything is well. My parents, I see them as gods. They are opposite to each other, one sweet the other rough but they balance each other out.

I want to be just like, I work so hard to be just like them. My mother walk towards me, I look at her as tears stream down my face. It has been so long since I have seen her. She look beautiful just how I remember her. I want to be closer to her, I want to feel the comfort that was given to me when I was a pup. I want my mother. I whimper as I try to my move but my strength is gone. I can't move. I'm helpless.

Mother smile at me softly, she lay down next to me. I lean against her as I felt the warmth that she give. The feeling of being safe when I'm with her. I don't want this feeling to leave. Mother give me a gentle lick. I hear a soothing hum.

 _Sleep little one, let your fears go_

 _No monsters will get you, not when I'm here_

 _Sleep little one, you are safe_

 _There is no danger here, not when I'm here_

 _I'm here to protect you little one,_

 _Sleep through the night peacefully little one_

 _I will see you in the morning, little one_

 _Sleep peacefully little one_

 _I am here._

I felt myself drifting to sleep but I felt a strong presence. I open my eyes to see father, he look at me with a serious look but his eyes give a gentle glow. _"The pack is a family, a family is equal. A family is strong when one."_

Lightning flash and blinding me, when my eyes clear. My parents were gone. No…don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I look to the sky but I notice a patch in the clouds. I could see the darkness of the night with the bright sparkling stars. Come back, don't leave me.

I close my eyes but as I did, I could see Harley. She scream at me while tears stream down her face. I wasn't able to hear her still. I couldn't hear what she is saying. I couldn't keep my eyes open, they felt heavy. I close my eyes with a deep shaky breathe.

 **Willow's POV**

I snap awake when there is a loud booming crash of thunder. I look around in search for Willow and Night but soon realize that they are not here. I lay in a bed made for me in a house that protect me from the rain. I'm in a human's house warm and safe. I have a family, they love me and I love them. I'm well taken care of, just what I wanted. I back to living my old life. Yet I feel an emptiness. There is something missing.

I realize that there is something missing. I'm missing my other family. My pack. I'm missing them. I miss Night, Harley and…Prowl. I miss Prowl. I miss him so much. I miss waking up before the sun raise and him greeting me as we walk together to see the sun raise together. To greet the new day together.

I miss Night, I even miss her stubbornness as it made up who she is. I miss her being strong but that tender side that she always hide. I miss Harley, I miss her carefree spirit. I miss how brave and bold she is. I miss them so much, they help me to get through it all. I want to return to the pack. I want to be there. Yet I stay as I can't leave. I have made my choice and I'm sticking with it. I'm a human's pet. I am meant to be with humans not with dire wolves. I belong here, I don't belong out there.

"Willow? Are you ok?" I turn to Sandy as she look at me with a concern look. I smile softly.

"Everything ok, just got scare from the thunder," I said.

"Ok," Sandy yawn, "You know, if you want you could sleep in Will's room or in Bella's room."

"Yeah I know," I said, "Just go back to sleep. It ok."

"Are you sure?" Sandy ask.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said. I yawn myself. Sandy sigh heavily before she drift off to sleep. I sigh as I lay my head down. I hope the pack is ok. I hope Night, Harley and Prowl are ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Harley's POV**

I watch the sky as it begin to clear after three days. The storm was nasty, one moment you think it was over but the next it comes back full force. It too much rain, there were some flooding but I manage to find a place to be safe from the storm and the floods. What really scare me was that there were a few landslides. Luckily they were small. I look over to Night, I sigh heavily. It have been three days since she had collapse. I knew that if she kept pushing herself that her own body will collapse. She needed rest and her body shut down on her in order to gain that rest. However when she had collapse it had scare me to the core. I have thought that lightning bolt had strike her and kill her. It instead just push her body to shut down.

None the less the lightning bolt did daze her or that what I thought. Actually I have thought she was dying on me, she didn't reply to me when I was screaming at her. Her eyes were haze and when she pass out. I thought she had die. I was beyond scare, I don't how I did it but I had manage to drag Night to a safe place. During the three days, I kept a close eye on Night. If I don't, Night might actually die. I should had force Night to stop and rest. However I had no chance of stopping her. She is too stubborn, it not healthy for her!

I lay down next to Night, I felt tears swell in my eyes. I hate seeing Night like this, especially now. I want to see Night awake, I'm so scare that she wouldn't wake up. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be here and witness Night take her last breathe. I wish Willow was here or better yet, I wish the twins were here. I wish they were here. I don't want to be here but I don't want to leave Night's side.

The waiting is killing me, not knowing if Night going to live or not. I wish Ratchet will check her over and say that she will live. I don't know if Night will live, her injuries are really bad and to add it on top, she force her body too much that it had to shut down in order to rest. What am I going to do if Night were to die? What would I do? Do I go on in search for Willow or do I go back to the pack?

No! Night will live! She got to! She can't leave me! We still have to find Willow! We will find her and we will return to the pack together. Night you are strong, you are very stubborn, please don't quit now. I whimper and cry loudly as tears stream down my face. I nuzzle against Night. I miss when she will grunt whenever I cuddle against her. I know she'd likes to cuddle but she won't admit it.

"Night, please pull through. You can do it. You have been strong all this time, please don't give up now," I whisper.

 **Optimus's POV**

Something is wrong, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. It had been raining but from a distance there were thunder and lightning. To make it worst, Harley and Night had left that way. I want to find Night. The thought of her in danger makes me twitch in fear. However what she had say, we can't leave together or be at the risk of the humans.

I should had let someone go with her, I know Harley is a good fighter but I don't know if something were to go happen and if she could protect her and Night. She was in a very bad shape but knowing Night she will ignore it and push through it. Ratchet say that he fear that Night will push herself too far that she will collapse. Her body will shut down in order to rest.

I should had stop her, I should have been more aggressive. But Night's out of character had caught me completely off guard. I was ready for a shouting match in order to stop Night but instead she give me a bone chilling calmness.

It my fault, I should have told Night about Elita. However I want to forget Elita, I didn't want to be heartbroken. I want to move on. I want to feel love. Night could give that if she could open up. I know she can, I could see the emotions that swirl in her eyes. Emotions that she doesn't understand herself.

"Optimus?" I snap out of my thoughts and I look to see Prowl. I clear my throat and nod my head.

"Yes Prowl, is there something I could help you with?" I ask.

"Optimus, sir, I'm asking for permission to help in the search of Willow," Prowl said, "I need to find Willow, please sir."

"It has been raining, their scent might had disappear with the rain. Also by now they must be far away. Will you be able to catch up to them?" I ask. I hope he can.

Prowl nod his head, "Yes, I can sir. Please let me go and catch up to them."

"Permission granted Prowl, please hurry and find them," I said.

"Yes sir," Prowl said. He turn away and race off. I sigh with relief. I hope they are safe. I hope Night is ok.

 **Night's POV**

I open my eyes and I whine as my body very stiff. My muscle scream in protest as I barely move. For once I listen and just lay still. I breathe heavily, every movement hurts and I don't want to feel the pain. My eyes wander and I notice I am in a small den. For a moment my mind is a blank, I couldn't remember what happen and why I'm here.

Until it all came back like that flash of lightning. Why am I alive? I thought I have die. Why didn't I die? Why am alive!? I don't want to be alive, I want to be with my family! I don't want to feel pain anymore! I want peace! My body shook as my sorrow felt strong, tears stream down my face. Why am I alive? I accept death yet I'm still alive.

All my life, I have been fighting. I have been alone and the world against me. I had no one and everyone was rip away from me. I can't understand my emotions, I'm scare but I don't want to look weak as fear is a weakness. Yet I fear everything. I fear what will happen. When I don't understand, I get scare. When emotions had appear, to which I have never felt before I became scare. I want to run away.

I wanted to run away from Willow and Harley. I didn't understand and I want to run. There is no such thing as love, it just a fairytale. Yet when I was with Optimus, I felt something. It was love. I want to be a good mate to Optimus. I want to make the pack strong. I hopefully want to give him pups one day. I'm not getting younger, I'm five years old. I should had settle down two years ago and started having pups. At this point I should had three litters and I would have a strong pack. A family.

I miss Optimus, we are mates now, and until death do us part. However, does he really love me? He love Elita, he was heartbroken when she had disappear. I'm just there to fill an empty spot. I'm just the replacement.

Now, I'm just tired. I had enough. I work hard, I fight with all my might but for what? If I die, Optimus will have Elita. He will have her, she is a full dire wolf. She will give Optimus strong pups and she will lead the pack better than me. I'm not doing a good job as an alpha. I had lost a whole pack under my leadership and Willow had disappear.

Once again, everything is falling appear right before my eyes. I close my eyes. I can't move my body without being in pain. I want to be with my family. I want to be free. I open my eyes when I hear something, it sound like someone had enter the den. I close my eyes again, maybe it put me out of my misery.

Instead the being lay down next to me and i right away scent blood from a fresh kill. My stomach suddenly growl with hungry. I open my eyes and I saw that it is Harley, she eats a rabbit. I move my head but I whine as pain strike me. This caught Harley's attention. She look at me with surprise.

"Night?" Harley gasp. "Are you ok? How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"Everything hurts and I'm starving," I answer.

"Ok, here. Take this then," Harley offer the rabbit to me. I try to move but I whine. "Just take it slow Night. There is no hurry."

I decide not to move at all, I just lay there. "I'm not hungry."

"Night, please don't give up. You can do it," Harley said. She nuzzle her head against my head. I breathe deeply, I begin to push myself. When I was up right, I grunt as my body protest. Harley set the rabbit in front of me. I couldn't dive in and stink my fangs into the rabbit as my aching body limit my movement.

I begin to slowly eat, I glance at Harley as she carefully watches me. "Thank you."

I silently scream when Harley suddenly tackle me into a hug. She sob loudly. "I was so scare! I thought you were going to die! Please! Night never do that again! You had no choice how it felt to wait to see if you were going to die or not!"

She was better off with me dead. I sigh heavily. "I'm sorry, Harley."

"When you need rest! You rest! Please never do this again!" Harley cry.

"I won't." I let Harley to cry against me and let all the emotions that she kept in, out. I only ate my meal.

 **Harley's POV**

I was so happy to see Night alive. It was great, it felt like a weight was lift from my shoulders. However what worries is that Night hasn't change. She was still cold and distance. I think the near death had push her over the edge.

However before Night will listen to me when we take a break but now. I'm calling the shots and I'm deciding what we are going. Night follow along without saying a single complain. I don't really like this at all. None the less, I was able to have Night to rest for another three days. During those days was spend with Night stretching and learning how to walk again. Normally she will push herself but instead she had took her time. It good that Night is taking her time but this is very unlike her to do.

Eventually we were back to traveling and luckily it took a day to arrive to the human town. It was early morning, the sun hasn't rise yet and the humans were indoor sleeping. I look at the buildings and I realize that this is the same town that I have pretty much had grown up. I remember these streets. I smirk as I thought of the fun times. Stealing meat from the market and out running the fat butcher. I wonder if he misses me.

I also remember always out running the dog catchers. It was near impossible for them to catch me. I was too fast for them. I thought I will never be caught but I was wrong. I was caught and throw into the pound. Never in a million years would I had thought it will lead to amazing adventure. If I wasn't caught, I wouldn't have two sisters, a pack and I would never meet my twins.

I look to the sky and I could see the first rays of the morning, I miss my twins. I wish they were here, I would have love to show them around town. Show them how much trouble we could get into. It will be so much fun. I love them. I know in my heart that they are meant to be my mates and I can't wait for the day that we become true mates.

I was pull away from my thoughts when I hear a chuckle. I look for the owner of the chuckle, only for me to snarl. My ears pin back and my fur bristle. Three idiots, a Rottweiler name Rott, he is the leader and his lacky a bulldog name Bull and a Pitbull name Pit. Very stupid names but they think it very cool. They are a bullies that terrorize everyone in town. No one never dare to challenge them because they stood no chance against them.

Rott grin at me, I glare at him. "Well isn't it my favorite bitch."

I bare my teeth as I take a threating step forward. "I am not your bitch!"

"Hehe, still the same. I have thought you have been dead since the dog catcher had caught you," Rott said.

"Then I'm a ghost, here to haunt you!" I bark.

"Hey? Who is this dog?" Bull ask. He sniff at Night but she only growl lowly. Bull back away with a fearful whimper when Night give him an icy glare.

"That's not a dog! That is a freaking wolf!" Pit yelp in fear. He shook in fear and he hid behind Rott.

Night scowl as she look at the three, she didn't look impress. She scoff. "Get out of my way, I don't have time to waste with the like of you idiots."

"Do you know who we are?!" Rott bark.

"Dog meat if they don't move," Night snarl. She takes a threating step, her fur bristle and making her look bigger. She already towner over the three. The three took a step back in fear of Night.

"She sounds serious!" Bull whimper.

"Maybe we should leave," Pit said.

"Idiots! Can you not see that she is injury! She can't beat us!" Rott shout.

"But I can!" I bark. I step in front of Night. My fur bristle as I bare my teeth. "Last warning, leave us alone now or else!"

The three look at each other before they burst into laughter. I growl with annoyance. Rott laugh. "Who do you think you are? Do you really think that you could beat us just because you are hanging out with a wolf?"

I took another threating step, my head low while my tail high. "Last chance."

Rott growl at me, "It time that you know your place!"

I smirk as the three suddenly launch at me at the same time. However I was ready for this and with ease, I swiftly leap to the side. The three only slam into each other but they start to fight each other. I laugh as I saw the very confuse look on Night's face as she watch the three idiots fight each other.

"Idiot! You are biting me!" Pit shout at Bull.

"Oh sorry," Bull said. The three pull away from each other before facing me again. I ready myself for them to launch again. Rott growl before he charge at me. I dive to the ground when he came close and I push myself up. My shoulders slamming into the center of his chest. My strength had double when I have been with the dire wolves. It cause Rott to fly back from the force and he land on the ground with a big thump. I leap on top of him and latch my jaws tightly on his neck. He cry loudly with pain and he try to shake me off but his struggles were nothing. Being around dire wolves, train by a grey wolf and hunting had made me strong. I remember when I use to get easily beaten by these three.

Rott whimper as he submit, I look down at him. "Had enough?"

"Yes! Please let me go!" he cry. I jump off of him but I snarl at him.

"Get out of my sight!" I bark. He bolt away like a bat out of hell. I look at Pit and Bull, they cry loudly with fear and they try to run away but instead they bump into each other.

"Idiot!" Pit shout. They got up and ran after Rott. I scoff as I couldn't believe how I use to get beaten by those idiots.

"Nice work," Night comment.

I grin at her, "Hey it all from that training."

Night nod her head, she turn around and begin to walk. "Let's get back on track in finding Willow."

I nod my head, "Right."

 **Willow's POV**

Two weeks had gone by since I had started living with the Lennox family and I couldn't have been more then happy. I'm with my owner's family. I love them all as they are my family. Bella, she is a sweet girl, Sandy and I follow her everywhere to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Will and his wife, Sarah, are very kind people, they love nature and do anything to protect it. They work as Forest Ranger. When Bella went to school, they will often take me and Sandy to work.

Will job is to take pictures but to also find hunter's traps. He has been training me to find traps and it useful. As for Sarah she is a wild life vet, whenever there is an injury or sick animal she does everything to help. As for Sandy, she will be by the hurt animal. She will talk with them and tell them that everything is alright and they are safe.

It surprise me to see how mature Sandy could be. Often she is full with energy and life, always happy and laughing. She is free spirit. She would have gotten along great with Bee. However it often lead me to think about the pack and to think about Prowl. I wonder how they are doing without me. I often kick myself to think that, they are doing fine without me. I'm with the Lennox family, I'm kept well groom and well feed. I have nothing to worry about. There is no need to hunt, no pack issue and no drama! This is the life…

Anyway, I'm sleeping in my bed. I'm nice and warm, I'm very comfortable. I was having a nice dream of me chasing a rabbit but I felt something poking me. I thought that it might be Bella or Sandy, so I ignore it. I'm going to catch that rabbit! Yet the poking kept going and the rabbit escape. Ugh…better see what it is, I open my eyes expecting to see Bella or Sandy. Instead it was neither and my eyes widen in shock when I saw the grinning Harley.

"Harley!? What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to take you back to the pack!" Harley said, "Oh I was so worry Willow! I thought of the worst and it was driving me crazy."

"Wait! Hold on! Did you say we?"

"Yeah, Night is here, she is outside waiting," Harley answer. I jump out of my bed and dash outside through the doggy door with Harley at my heels. I look around for Night until I see her stepping out of the forest line. Before she look horrible, now she look worst! What is she doing out here?! She supposed to be resting! She is only going to hurt herself further id she doesn't rest!

I race to meet her and give her a piece of my mind. However I watch her as she lay down. Something is wrong, Night will never lay down, she always standing to always be taller and make her point across. Seeing her just lay down is very worry some.

"Night! What are you doing out here! You are supposed to be resting!" I shout. "You only going to hurt yourself further!"

"You disappear and the pack was worry," Night answer, I'm the female alpha. It my job to watch over the female members of my pack."

"I'm not part of the pack anymore. I don't want to be part of the pack anymore," I said.

"What do you mean Willow?" Harley ask.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not meant to be in the wild. I was meant to live with humans," I said, "I left during the night as I didn't want to say good bye."

"And you thought it was a good idea to just leave without a word?" Night said. I look at her but she give me an icy glare. Night got up and she look down at me. She took a threating step forward and I step back. "We were worry for you, we look everywhere for you. We thought you were kidnap. You didn't leave the pack, you could told us. Instead you ran away like a coward."

"I thought you will forget about me," I whisper. I suddenly felt fear. I have seen it, she would have been willing to kill another wolf. I know I did wrong and I fear that Night will turn against me and possible hurt me.

I look at Night, she had a disappoint look. I expect her to begin yelling. Instead she spoke in a cold tone. "We are a pack, we always look out for our own. You are part of the pack, leaving made all of us worry for you. Prowl was going insane looking for you."

Tears stream down my face but when she mention Prowl, it really hurt badly. "I-I'm sorry."

"You should have thought about it before you up and left," Night state. She turn away from me and begin to walk away but she stumble and fall over. I rush over to her and I try to help her but she snarl at me and push me away. I look at her with a hurt look as she struggle up. She glare at me. "You made your choice, you don't want to be part of the pack. So don't concern yourself for me."

"But you are still my friend," I said.

Night scoff with disgust, "Why would I be friends with a human's pet."

I look at her with shock and disbelief while she limp away. I look at Harley and she look just as shock. However she look at me with a hurt look and I could see tears streaming down her face. "Why did you just turn your back on us Willow? We were so worry and scare for you," Harley whisper, "If there is something wrong, we could help. We're there for you, we're always there for you."

I don't know what to do. I look to the forest, my family that is the pack. I look to the house where my new family is. I'm so confuse. "I-I need time to think!"

I ran away.

 **Harley's POV**

I watch Willow run away and I thought there will be anymore drama! Willow disappear into the distance and I have thought about running after her but she want time to think. I'll let her think, I look towards where Night have limp away. I ran after her and I cut her off. Night glare at me but I glare right back. "Night, I think we should just wait."

"Why? Willow made her choice, we need to get back to the pack," Night state. She try to walk around me but I cut her off and stop her.

"Willow is just confuse, please Night. Just give her time to think. Also you need to rest," I said.

"I'm fine, we need to return to the pack," Night said. She try to get around me again but I block her. She growl with annoyance.

"Stop lying to me and yourself! I know you are not fine! Not long ago you had collapse as your body couldn't take it anymore! You nearly die!" I bark. "Please Night! You need to rest! Please give Willow some time. I know she will come around."

Night glare at me before she scoff. She turn away from me but she went to lay down in front of a tree. She has a good view of the house. "Fine, I'll give Willow some time to think but if she doesn't come around then we are leaving."

"She will come around Night. Willow is loyal, she wouldn't jut give up on us," I said.

"She left the pack," Night state.

"She is just confuse," I said, "She'll come back. Just wait and see."

Night huff as she lay down her head. She sigh heavily before she drift off to sleep. I lay down next to her with a huff. When is all this drama going to end?


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Willow's POV**

I ran away, I can't think clearly, everything isn't clear. I'm so confuse. Tears stream down my face as I ran. I am a dog, I am meant to live with humans yet here I am, I became part of a pack. I love them as my family! I stop to catch my breath, why is this happening to me? Everything had change ever since my owner die. I knew back then, I knew who I am but now I don't. I am a dog physically but had somehow gain the spirit of a wolf.

What should I do though? I like living with the humans, they care for me and love me. There is no fighting at all, it peaceful. Yet when I had live in the wild, it had given me the sense of freedom and I like the sudden rush of adrenaline whenever I go on a hunt with the pack. I miss the brothers being idiots, Ratchet throwing bones at everyone, Ironhide being a hot head, Jazz being a goof, Optimus's kindness and Bumblebee's sweet innocent. I miss Harley and her free spirit. Night's stubborn pride.

The one I miss the most is Prowl. I had fallen in love with him. I hope when I leave that I could forgot him but the distance and the missing made me want to run to him. I miss him so much and I miss he is here. I wish he is here to comfort me and tell me that everything will be ok. He always has a way that things will end up fine.

My ears perk up when I suddenly hear the bushes rustle. I sharply turn to face the bushes with a growl. I thought that is might be Harley or maybe Night but overall I just want to be left alone. I need to be alone to get my mind clear. "Leave me alone!"

"Willow?" I gasp in shock as I watch Prowl walk out of the bushes. He look at me with concern. New tears begin to swell and I felt pure joy in seeing him.

"Prowl!" I shout. I ran towards him at full force. Prowl didn't expect this as he tumbles over but I just nuzzle against him with whines. Prowl grunt and whine as he nuzzle against me as he shows his happiness in seeing me.

I step off to look at him and he give me a lick over my eye. I smile brightly at him. "Prowl, I miss you so much but how did you here?"

"It wasn't easy, I follow Night's trail but it was difficult due to the rain. However nothing was going to stop me. I was worry about you and I want to find you to make sure you are ok," Prowl said, "Willow, I had hear everything."

I flinch and sharply pull away from him. I begin to fill fear, I remember when Night had lash out. I don't want Prowl to lash out on me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. "I'm sorry, Prowl. I am really but I just don't feel like I belong. I just want to return to the humans. I hope that if I left without a good bye, that everyone will forget me."

"I can't forget you, Willow. I just can't. Not whenever you are in my mind. I can't explain it when I'm with you and you know that I am able to explain everything," Prowl said softly. He sit next to me and set his head over my head. I nuzzle against his chest. "Willow, I love you."

My eyes widen in surprise, I felt so much guilt and shame swell in my chest. "I-I love you too, Prowl but why? Why me? I'm a dog and you are a dire wolf. We are two completely different species."

"I don't care, different species doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are not what you are. I need to be with you, I can't live without you," Prowl whisper. "Willow, you are much more than just a human's pet. You are your own being, you are stronger than a pet and smarter than any wolf. You are your only you and there no one like you. I love you because of that."

"I love you too Prowl but I'm still confuse," I whimper.

Prowl look at me softly. "It your choice, Willow. You decide on what you want and I will support you in any way."

My choice…there has to be a better way. A better option this this! I felt a warm glow shine on us. I turn to see the sun rise from behind the mountains. An idea because to form in my head. "Maybe, maybe I can show them, you're safe, some humans have become well known for being welcomed into wolf packs, if I can get the Lennox's to see you're safe, then it should be okay, and then, people will protect you, Dire wolves are an endangered species! Yes! I'll go get Will!"

I bolt away from Prowl. "Willow?! Wait!"

I hear him chase after me but my main focus is getting to Will. I could make this work, things will work out. They just got too!

 **Harley's POV**

I look at Night as she sleep, with her being injury she isn't able to hunt. Meaning that she wouldn't be eating and lately she have been sleeping on and off. So Night should lose weight but I can't really tell when Night has a very thick coat. However she looks like she has gain weight. Yet that can't be unless…

My thoughts were cut off when I hear the bushes rustle. I snap up to my paws and I growl as I wait for something to leap and attack. Instead, the twins walk out of the bushes and I gasp with shock.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" I shout. Night shift with a grunt. "We need to talk somewhere else."

We walk away from Night and once we were away, the twins didn't wait to tackle me with nuzzles and licks. I couldn't help to laugh with joy. "I'm so happy to see you two but why are you two here? You're going to get in trouble."

"Like we care," Sunstreaker scoff.

"We couldn't just let you off alone with Night," Sidesiwpe said.

"Night is the fool to go off like that especially how badly she is," Sunstreaker said.

"And then expect you to protect yourself and her from any danger!" Sideswipe add.

"She was thinking about the safety of the pack. You guys should know that she will put herself in danger first," I said.

"What about you then? You will be in danger," Sunstreaker said.

"I'm a dog, humans won't blink an eye if they see me," I said, "Beside I could handle myself with humans."

"But still, we were worry about you. We don't know much about humans and what we do know about them is that they kill our kind," Sideswipe said. He nuzzle against me and Sunstreaker lick my face. "We love you Harley and we want you to be our mate. We want you to be safe."

"I miss you guys too, with each day that I wasn't with you two. It just wasn't right. I have been wishing that you two were there with me," I said.

"Same here," they spoke. I smile brightly at them.

 **Night's POV**

I wake up groggy when I a ray of light shine over my face. I yawn loudly as I lazily blink my eyes. I see Willow ran by and she run into the house. I sigh heavily, how did we get to this point? I just want this whole mess done an over with. I hate the feeling that I'm feeling. I see Prowl run out in the field. I shook my head and blink my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. When I know I'm not seeing things. I snarl loudly, I had say that no one is to follow.

"Prowl!" I bark. He flinch when I call him, he turn to look at me. He glance at the house where Willow had disappear through before walking to me. I shakily got up, damn, lately I don't know why but I have been feeling heavy. I could just mean that my legs are very weak. I growl when Prowl came closer, his eyes on the ground and his tail low. "What are you doing here Prowl?! I say that one is to follow!"

"I had ask Optimus for permission. He allow it and I track you down. I know I have went against your order but I had to make sure that Willow is safe," Prowl state.

I frown, I look away from him with a heavy sigh. "Willow had made her choice. She doesn't want to be part of the pack anymore."

I felt hurt and betray when Willow had willing to leave the pack. I had thought of the worst when she had disappear. I had felt helpless when I had thought that she might be kept hostage because I know that I wouldn't be able to save her. I'm badly injury, it was painful to make this journey here. I have nearly die trying to get here. Yet when I get here and to find Willow, only for her to say she doesn't want to be part of the pack. I felt hurt and I want her to feel how hurt I was. Only for that to back fire, I didn't like to see the fear and hurt from Willow. When she ran way, I try my best not to chase after her. Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to. I could barely walk without stumbling a few times.

I hear the bushes rustle and I turn to see Harley step out. Coming from behind her, the twins step out and my eyes widen with surprise. Prowl gasp with surprise, "What are you two doing here!"

"The same reason you came here but we came here to find Harley," Sunstreaker said.

I growl with annoyance as I cover my eyes, "I shouldn't be surprise. I knew these idiots weren't going to listen to me."

"Hey!"

"Hey Prowl, did you see Willow? Have you talk with her?" Harley ask.

"Yes, I had spoken with her. However she had ran off but before she did, she had say something concerning," Prowl said.

I give him questionable look. "What did she say?"

"She had say something about humans protecting the pack," Prowl answer.

"What!" Harley gasp.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sideswipe shout.

"Last time I check, humans kill! They don't protect!" Sunstreaker shout.

"I don't know," Prowl said, "We just have to trust Willow's judgement."

"Her judgement is crazy!"Sunstreaker shout.

"Hey that is my friend, no at this point she is my sister!" Harley bark, "So I'm not going to let you talk shit about her!"

Sunstreaker grumble as he back down. I look away from them and to the house that Willow had ran in. What is she up too?

 **Willow's POV**

I ran into the house but I froze when a thought cross my mind. How do I tell Wil? He wouldn't be able to understand me! How am I going to do this? I pace back and forth, my nails clicking on the wooden floor. I hear a sleepily groan, I look up to see Sandy glare at me. "Willow? Why are you up so early?"

"Sorry that I woke you up but something is going on but I just don't know what to do," I spoke quickly.

"Slow down. What's wrong?" Sandy ask now wide awake. I haven't told her anything about the pack, even when she had try to get me to speak about it. I sigh heavily before I begin to tell her everything that has happen to me after my owner had die. I told her how I had meant Night and Harley including when Night had save Harley and I as pups. I told her about the forest fire, Megatron's pack and becoming part of Optimus's pack. I even told her about when Night have been kidnap and the mating season. Even when Elita had shown up and the death battle that was between Elita and Night. To finally me running away.

During the time I have told her about everything, she listen to me patiently. She didn't have any reaction. She didn't interrupt me during my story. When I am finish, Sandy give me a small smile. "Wow you have been through a lot."

I sigh heavily but I give her a small smile. "You have no idea."

"But at the same time it amazing. Beside Harley, there is no other dog that will had ever survive through what you have been through. I would had fallen apart if that were to happen to me but you were able to pull through. You are also very lucky at the same time, you became part of a pack. You have a strong family that love you and will do anything for you," Sandy said, "Willow, you are stronger then you give yourself credit. You are stronger than any pet and more passionate than any wolf."

Willow's POV

"Thanks," I mumble. When did Sandy became so wise? "But I feel like, I'm in between a rock and a hard place."

Sandy chuckle. "No kidding, honestly I don't think you are really fit to be a pet but at the same time not a wolf."

I glare at her, "How is that supposed to be helpful!?"

"Sorry, but anyway, how are you going to get Will to help?" Sandy ask.

"I don't know," I answer.

"Hmm, I have an idea," Sandy said. She walk away and I trail behind her. She lead me to Sarah and Will's office. I watch her as she begin to dig around papers that were scatter all over the place.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Will and Sarah are Forest Ranger, so it must be there job to report any endangered species," Sandy explain. She had a thoughtful look. "Maybe if you show him some endangered species documents and point him to a dire wolf. Just maybe he could help you from there."

"Ok, but how will I get these documents?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I'll find them," Sandy said.

"Wait you can read?" I gasp.

Sandy give me a big grin, "Yep!"

"How?!" I shout.

"Bella likes to play teacher so she will try to teach me how to read. Surprise, it works," Sandy said. Her eyes lit up. "HA! Found it!"

She picks up a few papers before walking to me. She hand me the papers and I grab them from her. "These are animals that are on the endangered list. Show them to Will and show him a dire wolf."

I nod my head, we ran towards Will and Sarah's room. We ran in and Sandy begin to bark loudly. We both jump on the bed and jump on the couple. They wake up with a jolt but were daze from sleep.

"What has gotten into you two?" Will groggy yawn. I jump on him and push the paper in his face. Will give me a questionable look as he takes the papers from me.

"What is it Will?" Sarah ask.

"It the endangered lists. I don't understand though?" Will said. I look at Sandy and she grin at me. We each grab the selves of Will's shirt and tug him out of bed. He look at his wife with a confuse look. "Do you think they are trying to tell us something?"

"I don't know but we should see what they want," Sarah said. She got out of bed and Will lets us drag him outside. When we were outside, I look around for Prowl but I didn't see him.

"Prowl!" I bark. I call him out until I see him walk out from the forest line. I grin up at Will and he had a complete look of shock on his face when he saw Prowl. As for Prowl, he look on edge as he look at Will. I ran out towards him, I nuzzle against him and Prowl relax slightly but kept his focus on Will.

Will snap out of his shock but look at Sarah with disbelief. She had the same reaction as well. "I'm going to call the station."

I smile brightly as Will rush back inside the house. Yes things are looking good!

 **Night's POV**

I feel tired, I don't understand why I have been so sleepily. I guess it because of my body that needs rest but even when I have been hurt I didn't sleep so much before. I was going to drift off to sleep but I snap awake when I hear Willow calling out for Prowl. He gets up without a second thought and step out into the open but he tense.

We look at each other confuse and we got on edge as well. "Prowl what's wrong?"

Prowl didn't answer, he had his full attention on something. He relax slightly when Willow came up to him and nuzzle him. Yet even then, he didn't look down to her. What is going on?"

I force myself up and I breathe heavily as I got to my paws. I step out into the open with the others behind me. I look at Prowl as he kept his focus. I turn to look what he is looking up and I tense at why. A human stood at the house and she look at us with disbelief. I hear the twins growl behind me.

"Relax, she is a friend," Willow said, "She won't hurt you."

"She better, or else I'll hurt her," I growl.

"Don't you dare hurt her or else I will hurt you," Willow growl. From the corner of my eye I saw Prowl relax.

"If Willow trust her, then I trust the human," Prowl mumble.

I growl, "What are you up too Willow?"

"Something that will protect the pack," Willow answer.

"Does this mean that you are still part of the pack?" Prowl ask.

"Yes, after all I can't leave my family or future mate," Willow said.

"I know you will come around!" Harley cheer.

"Great," Sunstreaker grumble. He yelp as Harley bite his ear. As for me a big relief wash over me, I am glad that Willow is still part of the pack. However back to the important matter.

"How are humans going to help the pack?" I ask.

"They could protect us from other humans. When there are animals that are endanger and if humans hunt them, they will be put to jail," Willow said, "They could also help you Night."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"She is a wild life vet, she could heal you and help you to get better," Willow answer.

"I'm fine, I'll heal on my own," I state.

"Don't lie Night, we all know that you are in a great deal of pain. You had nearly die!" Harley shout.

"What!?" everyone shout in surprise. I growl.

"Well I'm not dead! So I'm fine!" I shout.

"Night, please Sarah can help you get better. You will feel better afterward," Willow said.

"I don't trust humans," I growl.

"But do you trust me?" Willow ask. I look at her.

"I do trust you," I answer.

"Then trust her, please trust me on this Night. I don't want to see you like this," she whine.

I growl before I sigh heavily. "Fine…"

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" Willow cheer. She ran off towards the human while barking happily. Willow look to me and bark at me to come. I look at the others and they were unsure. I sigh heavily before I begin to limp over to them. I hope this work.

 **Sarah's POV**

I can't believe that this is happening, I'm wondering if I'm still asleep. This all feels like a big dream. Frist I see not one but three dire wolves right outside my back yard and a grey wolf willing walking up to me. I don't know how Willow had done it but she was able to get the grey wolf into my office where I will bring injury animals to my house to keep a close eye on them. Normally I will have animals be under when they come in my office but instead this grey wolf comes in willing.

However I did put her under because just looking at her she must be in a lot of pain. I had to put her under because she will feel a lot of pain as I will try to help her. I begin off with shaving off her fur as it is in the way and beside half of it look to have been tore off. This wolf must have been in a deadly fight as not long ago it was the mating season. Both genders of the sex have been known to fight for a mate. Often it was a battle to the death or one of them being badly injury that it fetal.

That also remind me, I should check to see if this wolf is pregnant. I have to fast if she is because the longer that she is under the longer that the pups will be at risk. I shave off the rest of her fur but I gasp in surprise. Her stomach look slightly rounded, I don't have to test her then. However this is odd, normally when a grey wolf will begin show is around four weeks. Yet mating season was just two weeks ago. This is odd but I can't focus on that right now, I have to finish the rest of the checkup.

 **Harley's POV**

I sat next to Willow and her new friend Sandy we watch the human Sarah work on Night. I'm concern when Night went out cold but Willow told me that she will fine. Sarah work on Night with a thoughtful look as she focus on Night's wounds and injuries, both old and new. I whine when I watch her shave off Night's fur, I know that Night will not be happy when she wakes up.

However when her fur was shave off, I could see her body clearly. Her body is lean and slender yet it had a muscular build. I also notice the many scars that cover her. "Gees…she looks like she have gone through hell and back."

"Most likely due to her past and the recent events that had happen," Willow said.

"Yep," I said. I thought back to what Willow have say about the pack being protected by humans. "Hey Willow, what did you mean about the pack being protected?"

"Dire wolves are on the endanger list. It very important to humans to protect the dying species," Willow answer.

"That is the funny part as it is the humans that brought the species to that point," Sandy said.

"You got that right," I said with a nod.

"It's the sad truth," Willow said.

"Willow how is this going to work?" I ask, "The pack isn't really on good terms with humans, after all. Optimus and Bee's mothers were killed by humans along with Ironhide's mate."

"We just need to try, it will help protect the pack," Willow said.

The human male that Willow have say is Will, he step in the room. "How is the grey wolf?"

"Not great, she has too many injuries. A lot were from old injuries," Sarah said, "Come and help me get her inside the kennel."

Night is on top of a large blanket, Sarah grab the end of the blanket and over Night. Together Sarah and Will grab the ends and begin to carry Night away. "Damn, she is heavy."

"She big for a grey wolf but to add it she is pregnant," Sarah grunt.

"She's pregnant?!" Will gasp.

"Yeah but the strange part is that she is nearly three weeks along and she is also showing," Sarah said.

"But it took early for a grey wolf to start showing, right?" Will ask.

"Yes it is but thinking about it now. She was with those dire wolves," Sarah said.

"Are you saying that one of those dire wolves have impregnate her?" Will gasp.

"That the only thing I could think. It could explain why it early that she is showing. Dire wolves are larger than grey wolves. Even as pups they are larger," Sarah said, "Hopefully like dire wolves, she will birth one pup. Her body wouldn't be able to handle a whole litter."

Will and Sarah set Night in one of the kennel, they close the gate and keeping Night inside. I look at Willow, I didn't understand half the things that they humans were speaking. However when I look at Willow, she had a shock look. "Hey Willow? Are you ok?"

"She is pregnant!?" Willow gasp.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that Night is with pup, she going to be a mama," Sandy said, joy shine in her eyes.

"Night going to be mom!? That's great news!" I cheer. A new member in the pack, this is great!

"But isn't she and her mate not on good terms at the moment?" Sandy ask. I froze. Ah shit I forgot about that. Great! A new wave of drama!


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Night's POV**

I feel cold, my body is shivering. Why is it cold? I groggy open my eyes but I whine as I saw nothing but bright lights. Why the hell is everything bright? Where am I? "Night?"

I open my eyes a bit to see who is talking to me. I saw that is Willow but she doesn't look clear, in fact there is three of her. My head is aching and the bright light isn't helping. "Willow? Why are three of you?"

"It the side effects of the drug, she'll be fine," I hear someone. I shook my head and it help to clear my mind. I saw Willow, Harley and that dog, Sandy was it?

"Ugh…what happen," I groan. Damn the world is spinning just great. I lay my head down and tightly close my eyes while my head throb painfully.

"Will and Sarah had treated your wounds. I'm surprise that you live this long with the amount of old and new injuries you had," Sandy said.

"That's Night for you!" Harley laugh. I whine as her laughter echo loudly. Harley whine slightly, "Oppies, sorry Night."

I growl as I rub my head with my paws. I try to get up but I felt two paws stopping. "Don't move or you will tear your stitches."

I open my eyes to look at Sandy and Willow as they hold me down gently. "What the hell are stiches?"

"Stiches are what helps heal the skin faster and you have a lot of open wounds that need healing. If the stiches tear, your wounds will open and you will bleed out. To which Sarah will not like," Sandy explain, "So please relax."

Willow try holding back a laugh while Harley just openly laugh. "Night relaxing, which will never be the day. She is stubborn as hell, she will not simply relax."

I glare at them, I look over to my body to see what these stiches are but I froze in horror. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY FUR?!"

This time Willow laugh along with Harley. "You sound like Sunny!"

"Sorry Night but they had to shave it off in order to stich you up," Sandy chuckle. I look over myself, no wonder I am so cold. My fur is gone! However I notice white things were wrap around my body or patch in some areas. I also saw my back leg is in some weird rock. Sandy seem to notice my confusion as she explain. "Those are bandages, it help to keep the wounds clean and help to heal. That thing on your leg is a cast, it helps to heal the bone. Your leg happen to have a crack in the bone."

I lay my head down as I scowl deeply. "I look like a freak."

"It for the time being," Sandy said.

"And my fur? I happen to need my fur to keep me warm in the winter," I state.

"That's a long ways from now and you know it," Sandy said.

"You know Night, if you are cold, you could always cuddle with Optimus for warmth," Harley hint. I tense at the thought of Optimus. I don't think he wants me around while looking like this. Then add to the fact on how I have been acting to him. I have been a cold bitch.

"Night? I don't know if you notice but Sarah have found out that you are pregnant," Willow said nervously.

I give her an odd look, "I'm what?"

"You're with pup," Harley answer. I eyes widen in surprise, I close my eyes and focus. I breathe deeply and I felt slight movement within my stomach. I open my eyes and look at my stomach. That would had explain a few things, I wasn't with pup before so I didn't know what to expect.

"I had a feeling that I was," I said.

"Wait you knew?!" Willow shout.

"Somewhat, I didn't exactly knew that I'm with pup. I had a sense that I am but I wasn't sure as I wasn't with pup before," I said.

"But how would you know?!" Willow shout.

"Expecting mothers know when they are pregnant before humans know it. Others are able to smell an expecting mother too," Sandy said, her nose twitches. "However, I wasn't able to tell because I don't know your scent. Also your scent was mask with your blood and mud so I wasn't able to tell."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I wasn't able to tell either because of that same reason," Harley said, she look down sadly, "However there were some events that happen that I didn't notice at all."

Willow shook her head in disbelief. "That doesn't explain anything! How will you be able to sense it?!"

"It is nature ways of giving us and edge in protecting the future unborn offspring," I answer.

"Wait did you knew that you were pregnant when you fought Elita? Did you even know when you travel way out here!?" Willow shout.

"I didn't know, I am able to know after two weeks. However I was expecting that I was going to be with pup," I said. "It was mating season after all."

Willow shook her head with disbelief, "I thought you did it once!"

"It a whole week! Mating season is the whole point of getting to be with pup," I said, I give her a disbelief look. "If I didn't want to have a pup I would have hide with you too. Beside I'm not getting younger I should had puppies around Harley's age. I'm also the alpha's mate it supposed to happen."

Willow twitches before her face became blank and she zone out, while twitching. Sandy chuckle. "Well damn, I don't know that Willow is easy to embarrass than a flower."

"Hey it part of nature," Harley said, "if you don't breed the species will go out."

"That is true but it isn't the same with dogs though, it start to overpopulate," Sandy said. She had a thoughtful look, "However to solve this, the humans decide to neutered dogs. Even pups are neutered as well."

"That mess up," Harley said with an uncomfortable look.

"Humans are mess up," I said, with a scoff.

Sandy shrug her shoulder not bother by it all, "It either have a lot of stray dogs out in the street or be kill," Sandy frown sadly though, "Sadly though, I'm one of those dogs, when I hit six months, I was spay. I have to the scar to prove it. However it would have been nice to have pups though but that won't happen."

"I bet that you would have been a great mother Sandy," Willow said.

"Hey Willow, were you ever spay?" Harley ask.

Willow shook her head no as she stood up, "No, my owner wanted to give me the chance to be a mother. If you excuse me but I need to step out."

 **Willow's POV**

I shook my head in disbelief, I can't believe that the others have taken it so easily. If I was the one pregnant, I would panic a little at the unexpected. Yet they were able to take it all easily. I guess it has to be the fact is that it all about nature and they are more in tune with nature then I am. I sigh heavily, but what happens now? Optimus and Night still have some issues, now they are expecting pup. There is also the fact that the humans will be soon to protect the pack.

I step out of the kennel, I look around for Prowl and the twins. However they were nowhere in sight. "Prowl!"

I saw them walk out of the forest, I smile as I walk up to Prowl but I notice that they were nervous. I nuzzle against Prowl, "Hey what is wrong?"

Prowl nuzzle back and give me a lick, "The human have been flashing a strange light at us."

"It was making a strange noise too," Sideswipe said.

"We thought the human was planning to shoot us," Sunstreaker growl. I thought over to what they say and when it click. I start to laugh loudly. "This isn't funny."

"Will wasn't doing anything that could harm you. He wasn't taking pictures of you," I chuckle.

"A picture?" Sideswipe ask.

"It is a still image, he is probably taking pictures to show proof," I said.

"Wait he is taking still images? What is that supposed to mean?!" Sunstreaker demand.

I roll my eyes, "The way you are standing, he will take a picture and it will stay the same forever. It like a moment of time that will stay still forever."

"My fur! It looks like a mess! I can't have pictures taken while I look like a mess!" Sunstreaker gasp. My eye twitches as Sunstreaker begin to groom himself.

Prowl shook his head as he look back to me, "But why is he taking pictures."

"To show proof that you guys are real. Dire wolves are on the endanger list and the humans deem to protect dire wolves so you guys don't die out," I said.

"Wouldn't he need to take pictures of the whole pack?" Prowl ask.

"Why would he want take pictures of the others? I'm the perfect example of a strong handsome male dire wolf," Sunstreaker state.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah…anyway, yes we will have to lead Will to the pack so he can take pictures."

"I don't think that is a good idea though. We have had a bad past with the humans," Prowl said.

"They are also the reason why we are on the endanger list," Sideswipe said.

"Then we will tell them the good reason," I said.

"But they will counter it with bad reasons," Prowl said.

"It worth a try. It all good for the pack," I said.

Prowl chuckle, he give me a lick. "You are too stubborn."

"I get it from Night," I chuckle, I nuzzle against him as I give him a lick, "But you wouldn't want me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't want it any other way," Prowl chuckle. However there was a flash of light and a click. When my eyes clear, I saw that Prowl had disappear but twins were posing. I turn to glare at Will who is taking pictures.

 **Harley's POV**

It was decide to take Will to the pack but he also took a friend with him though. A man name Epps, he was very surprise to the twins and Prowl. The twins and Prowl weren't very sure in having another human but Willow and I assure them that things will be fine. It was decide to leave Night with Sarah as we know that she will be safe. As for Sandy, she voluntarily to stand by Night's side and make sure that Night does rest. I feel sorry for Sandy as she has to deal with Night. She is going to realize that Night is very stubborn.

Anyway, Willow and I have decide to stay with Will and Epps while the twins walk ahead of us and Prowl trail behind. It a way to protect the humans as it is spring and it the time of year when the bears wake up and they are hungry from a long slumber.

However since we are traveling with humans, it is taking a lot longer to get to the pack. It really ignoring at how slow we are traveling. If we weren't traveling with the humans, we will have arrive to the pack in a day. Instead it taking a longer, at one point I thought we will never reach the pack but somehow we were able to reach the pack. Since the twins were ahead of us, they were able to warn about the packs of the incoming humans.

Will and Epps being smart, stay at a distance when we reach the pack. As for the pack, they were all on edge as they glare at the humans. I rush over to my twins, glad to be with them again. I notice as of late, that I keep on getting separate with my twins. It getting on my nerves. I want to be with my twins.

I look at Optimus as he stare at Epps and Will. It is clear that he is very tense. He glance at Willow who shook with nervously but Prowl comfort her. "Willow, I don't understand why you will bring humans. Do you know what they have done to us?"

"Optimus, I am well aware but please hear me out. There are good humans out there, Will and Epps are prefect examples. They will protect you and the pack from other humans that seek to harm you. Dire wolves are part of the endanger list and the humans will do anything to protect the pack," Willow said.

"That is stupid! It is the humans that had driven us to that point!" Ironhide snap.

"I'm aware of that Ironhide but the humans will protect us," Willow said, "You must trust me."

We look at Optimus to see what he could say as he had a thoughtful look but he look around with concern. "I want to know where my mate is."

"Night have been badly injury, she only gotten worse when she didn't rest," I said, "However they help Night to better recover."

"You left her with the humans!" Optimus snap. I flinch at the angry snarl on Optimus's face, I cover my face in Sideswipe's fur in fear. Sunstreaker step forward to block Optimus's view of me while my twins growl protectively.

"Optimus, she is safe and she is in good health," Willow assure, "We couldn't take Night back with us, it would only worsen her health and slow her recover."

"I want to see this for myself," Optimus growl, "I want to see my mate!"

"But who will watch the pack if you are gone?" Willow ask.

"I volunteer. I trust Willow's word that Night is safe but it is understandable to want to be with your mate," Prowl said, "If you must, you can go and I can watch over the pack while you are gone."

Optimus sigh with relief, "Thank you old friend."

"I'm coming with you too, I want to see Night's health," Ratchet growl, "I don't trust the humans."

Willow sigh heavily, "They know what they are doing Ratchet, there is nothing to worry."

"There is enough to worry about!" Ratchet shout, "I don't understand why are still here when we could leave now."

"Ratchet is right, I want to see my mate as soon as possible," Optimus agree.

Willow nuzzle against Prowl and give him a lick, "Are you sure you will be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I have learn plenty on how to manage a pack," Prowl said as he give her a lick, "Just return as soon as you can."

"I will Prowl," Willow said. She turn to me, "Harley, can you stay and make sure that Epps and Will stay out of trouble?"

I smile at her, "You can count on me!"

"Thanks," Willow said with a smile. She give Prowl a final lick before looking at Optimus and Ratchet. "Alright, let's get going."

With that, Willow runs into a sprint and Optimus and Ratchet follow after her. I sigh with relief as things are turning out better. I just really hope that all the drama has finally pass over.

 **Unknown's POV**

I trail closely behind Shockwave, I glance behind me as Hook, Sideway, Swindle and Brawl follow. I smirk as I am happy to be part of a very strong pack to be led by a very strong alpha. I'm very luckily indeed and I will do anything to make sure I stay in the pack. We are very loyal to our alpha and we follow any orders that he will give us.

It very interesting on what Shockwave might do next. It always unknown but that always the fun part. Not knowing what is to happen but at the same time, knowing that it will be interesting. Shockwave never disappoint.

Yet as of late, nothing interesting has happen and I am getting bored. I walk faster to be at Shockwave's side. "Shockwave, we have been traveling for days and I wish to know where exactly that we are going."

"Impatient bitch," Brawl grumble. I give him a side glare but I didn't say anything. I look at Shockwave and wait for him to answer.

"We are going to be seeing an old friend, it has been a very long time since I have seen him," Shockwave answer.

"If I may but who is this old friend?" I ask. Shockwave came to a stop at a cliff, at this spot we were able to see a pack of dire wolves down below. From what I can see, there are six dire wolves and what I can tell, they are all male.

Shockwave look down at the pack, "You will soon see."


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Night's POV**

It has been nearly a week since the others had left to return to the pack and leaving me here to recover. I did became nervous when they left, after many months I have gotten used to being in the company of others. Now I'm here alone in the care of a human. To add it all, I'm with pup and I'm injury. If anything were to happen, I will not be able to defend myself. However Sandy stay at my side to which brought some sort of relief. If I had any question she easily answer and if I feel uncomfortable, she will assure that everything is well. As for Sarah, she kept a close eye on me. She will check on me every five hours. For a human, she isn't bad but the only thing that annoy me is that she will call me mom. Sandy explain to me that Sarah is address me that is because I'm an expecting mother.

Sarah care for me, she given me a place to sleep on that is very comfortable and blankets to keep me warm. I wouldn't be so cold if they didn't shave off my fur! I wish that Sarah have given me another blanket. The one she give me is a big fuzzy pink blanket. To add to it, the blanket is a bright pink. I hate the blanket so much, it burns my eyes but I have no choice as the damn thing is keeping me warm. Sandy knows that I hate the blanket and she will look at me with a amuse look. She wouldn't be amuse if her fur was shave off and she had to be wrap in an ugly color.

I sigh heavily, I look at my stomach. I didn't want to say it out loud but I am actually surprise that I'm with pup. With the streak of bad luck and that my mate is a dire wolf. I didn't think I would have a pup. I didn't think it was possible. However, thinking of my pup, would I be a good mother? I haven't been a great leader. How would I know if I will be a good mother? But I remember what my father have told me.

" _Life is full of mysteries and with unexpected forces but we as animals, a gift that Mother Nature have given us instincts. We know what to do when it happens. Don't fight whatever life has to offer because you know what to do when it happens."_

My father knew what is best, I should trust my father's words. I'll just let things happen and when it happens, I will let my natural instincts take over. I could do it and this time, I wouldn't be alone. I have a whole pack to help me and I have Optimus. I close my eyes to hold back tears. Where am I at with Optimus?

"Night!" I snap my head up when I hear my name. I recognize the voice and I'm surprise to realize who it is. "Optimus?!"

I try to get up but Sandy stop me. "Don't move Night or you will hurt yourself."

I didn't care, I cry loudly as I whimper. "Optimus!"

I hear nails clicking on the floor and heavy panting, Optimus ran pass the gate but he saw me. He try to stop but couldn't stop and he slid across the floor. I hear a loud thump as Optimus fall over but soon I hear nails clicking again before Optimus appear in the doorway. I'm so happy to see Optimus but at the same time, I feel scare.

I look at the ground, avoid eye contact. "Optimus…"

I close my eyes as he nuzzle again me and giving me licks. I breathe heavily as try to hold back tears. "I miss you so much. I was beyond worry about your safety. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Optimus…I'm sorry on what I did," I whisper. "I know that I have overreact, I'm so sorry. I should have trust you. I…was just scare of getting hurt. I'm sorry. It all my fault, I was being strong head and stubborn that I didn't want to listen. I'm sorry, Optimus."

"I should have told you about Elita. I'm sorry I didn't told you. Nightshade, you are not second choice. I wasn't trying to replace you with Elita. I had fallen in love with Elita at one time but my feelings were different with her. My love for you is different. You are different, you are not like Elita and it because of that. I have fallen in love you," Optimus said softly.

"How different am I compare to Elita. There has to be a reason why you fall in love for a crazy bitch like me," I mumble.

"Elita was an omega, she was sweet, loving and free spirit to everyone. She want to please everyone, she want everyone to be happy. However she was easyily push around and she will often become scare. Of course she will become angry but it wouldn't be for long. She will forgive easily," Optimus said, "But…when I saw her again. She wasn't the same, she just completely change."

"What about me? I fought her and I saw how she acted, what much different am I from her. If anything, I'm cold hearted," I said.

"No, you are not cold hearted. I have seen it and I know that you are not cold hearted. You are caring and loving. I see you hid that side of you but I see it. I also see you hid your pain. You are very bold, strong and will not let anyone push you around," Optimus said, "After everyone gets to know you, they know that cold front you put is a mask to protect yourself."

I didn't know what to say, I'm left speechless. I look at Optimus with tears streaming down my face. "Thank you, Optimus. You are a great leader, amazing and a supporting mate. I love you, Optimus and I don't know how I could deserve you."

"I don't know how I could deserve you," Optimus said as he nuzzle me, "I love you."

"I love you too, Optimus," I whisper. I am so happy that things are clear between each other. I just hope it doesn't happen again. I don't know what I would do if it does happen. I smile at Optimus as he pull away to look at me with a kind smile. However he look over me and he give me a shock look.

"What happen to your fur?!"

"They had to shave it off in order to better view my injuries," I explain. I shiver a bit, "However, I'm cold."

Optimus walk around me, he lay down next to me and he set his head over my shoulder. "I'll keep you warm."

I cuddle against him with a smile as he nuzzle against me. "There something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Optimus ask.

I give him a lick on the side of his face. "I'm with pup."

I smirk as I saw the surprise look on his face but it change to joy. Optimus lay his head over my stomach and I smile as I lay my head on top of my paws. I look up when I hear someone clear their throat. I saw Ratchet standing there and next to him is Willow.

"Even though Willow have told me that the humans have help you. I don't trust them and I want to see it myself," Ratchet state, "So I'll be giving you a full exam."

Damn! I can't escape this and if I try I know I won't get far.

 **Willow's POV**

I am happy that Optimus and Night had made up and made their peace. If anything this made their bond stronger. I chuckle at Night as I could see the annoyed look on her face as Ratchet exam her. Night will give Optimus a help me look but we all know that Optimus won't be able to help.

"Hey Willow, welcome back. How did things go?" Sandy ask.

"Things went better than I have expected. Yet there is still trust issue but I know that they will get use to them," I said, "Once Night is completely recover, we'll return to the pack. Things should go back to normal…well as much normal it can get for this unlikely pack."

"No kidding," Sandy chuckle, "Well, you'll be seeing me around as I will often will be with Will. He will want to get updates on the pack and make sure they are healthy."

"Ok, but just make sure Will keeps his distance," I said.

"Understandable," Sandy said with a nod, "But what are you going to do? Are you going to return to the pack?"

"Yes, I'll be returning to my pack. I have a mate to be waiting for me," I said with a smile, "And there could be possible future pups."

Sandy give me a small smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Well, I hope the best for you. Enjoy having those pups. It sad that I would never have pups of my own."

"I will Sandy. Thank you Sandy, you have been a great help. I know it must have been a challenge to be around Night," I said.

"Night wasn't bad, she was actually good to have around. She mainly sleep and try to be warm," Sandy said. She chuckle a little, "But she didn't like the blanket that kept her warm and she will often complain about it."

I couldn't help to chuckle. "That is Night for you."

We both laugh. It felt good to laugh, there is a sense of peace. We don't need to worry. Things will get back on track. Once Night recover, we will return to the pack and live our lives as one family.

 **Harley's POV**

I laugh loudly as the twins kept on making these stupid poses as Will and Epps take pictures. Of course, Will and Epps will try to take pictures of the others but the twins will get in the way. Bumblebee was very shy of getting his pictures taken and he will try to hide but Jazz on the other paw, he kept on grinning like an idiot. However he will get really annoy as the twins kept jumping in front of him.

As for the others, Ironhide and Ratchet were not interested in their pictures taken. They were really annoy and they have left to hide in their dens. Prowl is also annoy with his picture taken and I have a feeling that he will had left too but he is doing it for Willow.

Soon Will and Epps stop taking pictures and begin to look over the pictures. I look at my twins and they look very annoy. "Hey! What happen?!"

"I believe that they had taken enough pictures," I said.

"He better had taken my good side," Sunstreaker said.

"Me too!" Sideswipe shout.

"You two had hog the spot light!" Jazz shout, "They probably don't have any pictures of me!"

"You are just jealous," Sunstreaker said.

"You are so full of yourself," Jazz state. I laugh as the three begin to wrestle each other. I have miss this. I miss being part of the pack and having like this happen. I look up when two shadows cast over me. I smile as my twins nuzzle against me. Everything felt peaceful but I knew it wouldn't be able to last.

It all happen all at once, things happen so fast before we could even progress what happen in time. Megatron and his pack along with new members came charging out of nowhere and they attack us. I am daze to what is going on as they all caught off guard. I could hear snarls and growling echo as a battle take place but we are out number.

Suddenly Megatron pin me down, I whimper in fear as I look up to the alpha as he snarl at me. I know I have no chance against him. He is pure muscle and he has me pin down. He could kill me with by snapping my neck. I fearfully look up at Megatron as he give me a sinister grin. "You are coming with me."

I scream loudly for help and I did my best to fight him. I use all my might but it just useless against Megatron. He drag me away as if I am nothing. I cry loudly as I saw my twins trying to save my but they will be attack. What is going to happen to me?

 **Will's POV**

I am shock to see more dire wolves come out of nowhere but I flinch at the brute strength that they use on this pack. I grab a nearby thick stick and I was about to charge in but Epps stop me. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

"Epps, they are on the endanger list! If they kill each other, they are one more step to being extinct!" I shout.

"But you and I both know that we should never get involve!" Epps shout.

"Sometime, you have to get involve for the better of good!" I shout. I pull away from him and charge forward. I scream loudly, waving my arms and swinging the stick around. I try to split the wolves apart, some ran away but some of them turn and attack me. I use the stick to block their bites and kick them away.

However I scream when one of them bite into my shoulder. I fall to the ground but I hear a cry as they are kick off. I look up to Epps as he help me up. "How many times have I told you not to jump into crazy shit without me!"

I smirk at him but I notice a wolf running behind me. "Epps! Down!"

Epps duck down just as the wolf came charging but is kick in the side. Epps and I came back to back as we try to calm down the chaos. Hopefully we will survive. One mess up is enough to kill us.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Willow's POV**

I sigh softly as I look up to the star night sky. Things were quite, a peaceful quite, the crickets crick while a breeze rattle the tree gently. Everything is at peace and I take it all in with a peaceful smile. Everything is looking up, Night is recovering nicely and we will soon return to the pack. I'll be back with Prowl and later we will all have a new pack member.

A week have gone by since we have been away from the pack and I'm missing the pack. It shouldn't be long. Night will soon be up and walking no time. My ears perk up when I hear movement. I turn to where the noise have come from and I could see a two human figures. I smile while my tail begin to wag. Will and Epps are back, I stood up to greet up but froze when they step out from the shadows and into the moonlight.

Will and Epps weren't alone, they were with the whole pack but everyone look like they had come from hell. They were all had bloody wounds and some of them were limping. IronHide look to be the worst of them all as Epps and Will carry him. I bark loudly to get Sarah's attention. I dart over to Prowl just as he stumble to the ground.

"Prowl! What happen?!"

Prowl pant heavily as he lay his head down, "Megatron, Shockwave and their packs attack us," Prowl whine.

I glance at the others as everyone lay down in either pure exhaustion or pain. I bolt towards the house, barking my head off. Where is Sarah?! I can't believe that this happen! Why did this had to happen?! Everything were getting back to normal!

 **Night's POV**

It has taken a couple of hours for Sarah in order to exam everyone. Once Sarah did what she can do, she along with Epps and Will set everyone in pairs in a stall as the kennel isn't big enough to house everyone in one stall each. Prowl was set up in the same stall as me, which is good as he told us to what has happen. To what he told us had surprise us and we couldn't believe it.

Optimus pace back and forth as he mumbles to himself but we are able to feel his anger come in waves. Prowl look down in shame but Willow try to comfort him. I look at Optimus as he growl. "I knew I shouldn't have left or at lease stay away for this long!"

"I'm sorry Optimus, I had fail you," Prowl whine.

"This is my fault! If I didn't leave in first place then none of this would had happen!" Willow cry.

"No, it my fault," Optimus said. I growl, getting annoy with all of them.

I pin my ears back as I snarl at them and gaining their attention. "Enough! It's no one's fault! None of us could had predicted that this would had happen so stop blaming yourself. The only thing we can do is to plan our next move on getting back our territory and getting back Harley. We don't have to be sorry about ourselves, the longer we mourn the longer Harley is kept captive."

The three look at each other before Willow nod her head, "Night is right, we need to focus on a plan."

"We could call on Ultra Mangus to help us," Prowl said, "But it would be risky. If taking the short way, it means going through Megatron's territory but it will take a longer to go around them."

"Not if I go alone and run all night," Optimus said.

"You can't be serious! It too dangerous, with Magatron taking our territory. He has more land and more range. You will have to get around that!" Willow shout.

"And you will be foolish if you think you can run straight through," I state.

"I must, even if we take the time for the pack to heal, we will still be out number," Optimus said, he look at me. "And now there is an Alpha female, we could reunite the packs together."

I sigh heavily, "Fine, make sure you are extra careful. By the time, you return everyone should be ready to fight."

"She's right, if the pack were to heal on their own it will had taken longer but with the help from Sarah, they will be back on their paws when you return," Willow said.

"You should leave no Optimus, the sooner you leave. The sooner you will return," I said. Optimus gentle bump his head against mine and give me a small nuzzle. "Promise me, you will be careful and come back soon."

"I promise you," Optimus said. He turn away and run away. Sandy walks in and she give us a concern look.

"I hope Harley is ok," Sandy said. Willow and I give each other a knowing look.

 **Harley's POV**

"GET ME OUT HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER! I DEMAND TO BE SET FREE! THE OTHERS WILL SAVE ME AND THEY WILL BITE YOUR FACE OFF! THIS DEN STINK!" I scream loudly. Ever since I was throw into this stinky den, I have been screaming my head off. I might say that they are doing a good job in ignoring me. I howl loudly and just then, Starscream came in and snarl at me.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he screech.

I whine at his high pitch voice but in return I snarl back at him. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE SCLIENT!"

"SHUT UP OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! YOU DON'T GOT THE BALLS TO DO IT!"

Starscream growl as he begin to crawl to me but he stop when a very cold voice spoke. "Enough Starscream."

I could see the fear on Starscream as he pull out of the den. I look on with a confuse look but once Starscream left this grey wolf appear. She pure white and she had red eyes to which she gave me a cold death glare. With the amount of death glares that Night gives out, I'm a mute to death glares. So in return I glare back at this bitch.

Her ears pins back as she give me a growl. "You are getting on my very last nerve along with everyone else."

I scoff at her, "Well I don't like being a prisoner and that is getting on my last nerve! Look at that! We're all not happy!"

"Stop whining like a pup," she growl, "I don't see we do we need you around."

"Then why do you keep me around then?!" I shout.

"Once Nightshade know that you are kept captive, she will more than likely come running to save you," she state.

I roll my eyes and groan with annoyance. "Can't Megatron get through his thick head that he won't have her! Night is mates with Optimus!"

She chuckle coldly, "Oh no, Megatron is no longer interested in having Night as a mate. Instead he wants revenge for making him look like a fool."

I glare at her, "Who are you, why are you part of all this?"

"My name is Winter. Shockwave and his pack had easily slaughter my entire pack when I was a pup. It when I had realize how weak my pack was and I had beg Shockwave to be part of his pack. I work hard to please Shockwave and find ways in keeping the pack strong. As you can see I had done a good job so far," she scoff with disgust, "However, not good enough if they weren't able to deal with the humans. Otherwise the rival pack could have been destroy."

I look at her as if she is insane, I couldn't believe on what I had just hear. I'm speechless on what I should say as I am in disbelief. "your pack have been slaughter by Shockwave but you beg to be part of the same pack that had kill your pack! Are you insane?!"

"You call it insane, I call it being safe. You must be strong in order to survive. You are weak, you are good as dead," Winter state.

"Cold blooded bitch!" I snarl.

She give me a grin as if please, "I do try. Say do you wish to hear a little story?"

"I don't think I want to hear it," I growl.

"My old pack that was slaughter, it was the same one as Nightshade's old pack. I am glad that they were killed, they were all prideful idiots. They should had all die and I didn't want to be part of the same pack if Nightshade have become alpha," she scoff but grin, "From what I have hear, she is a horrible alpha."

Without thinking I leap at her with anger! No one insult my sister! However Winter dodge my attack before she pin me down. Her fangs right in my face. "Listen and listen good because I will not say it again. Behave yourself now or else I would have the twins hunted down and their corpses drag to you!

"You wouldn't!" I growl.

"I could and I will. I am able to ask Shockwave and he will do it," Winter snarl, "Last warning, shut up or else those twins are dead," Winter growl. She pulls away from me and left the den. I stood in fear. I'm scare for my twins.

 **Bumblebee's POV**

I whimper as my body hurt especially my throat when Megatron had made a quick attack on me. He basically grab me by the neck and had thrown me to the side as if I was nothing. I had saw him take Harley and I had try to save her but I was then attack by Barricade. I just believe that all of this had happen. It just happen so fast, it just unbelievable.

However what even more unbelievable is that a human had treated me and I'm now resting here. At least I'm pair with Ironhide, it would have been scary if I was alone. I sigh heavy as I try to rest my aching body. Ironhide sleep heavily while he snore loudly. My ears perk up when I hear nails clicking.

My ears widen when this dog with long hair like Willow walk in. Her fur is golden with honey brown eyes. She smile at me. "Nice to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I…I…uh…you…me," I shutter. I don't know to say. She look at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" she ask softly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yes! I'm ok!" I shout. She flinch as she step back and begin to panic. "Sorry! I didn't mean to yell!"

She look at me confuse, "Ok…anyway my name is Sandy, what is your name?"

"My name is Bumblebee, it very nice to meet you Sandy," I said.

"Yeah…it nice to meet you too," Sandy said, "Uh, well it good to see you are well. I'll be back to check on you later. So bye."

I whine as I watch her leave quickly. I lay my head down and cover my eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Nice work Bee." I snap my head up to look at Ironhide as he gave me a smug grin.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"When she came in," he answer. "You like her, don't you?"

I shook my head, "No I don't!"

"Don't try to lie, I could tell that you like her," Ironhide said.

"I don't understand why I was being an idiot," I whimper.

"Don't fuss over it, we were all like that. Well at least some of us," Ironhide said.

"Were you like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was like that when I had meet my mate. I fumble and shutter like an idiot but she thought it was funny," Ironhide chuckle.

"But I have scare her away," I said.

"Relax, she say that she would come back to see you again," Ironhide said.

"What if she doesn't?" I ask.

"You will know what it happens, stop stressing over it. You need to rest," Ironhide said. He yawn before laying his head down. I sigh heavily as I lay my head down. Ironhide is right, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **Will's POV**

I drove up to my house after picking up Bella from school but when I had came to a stop, Bella jump out of the truck and made a beeline to the kennel. I shout, "Be careful!"

"I will daddy!" she shout back as she ran inside the kennel. I chuckle as I shook my head. When I had come home, she was happy to see me but she was more excited to see the new dire wolves. Well I guess it better than her knowing that I was in danger.

I walk into my house and I went to Sarah's office as it no doubt that she would be in there. She tend to work at home then work at the station. When I walk into her office I was right as I saw her working at her desk. She look up to me and give me a smile. "Hey Will, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better, the doc say that I'll live," I said, I walk around her desk. I give her a hug and kiss her. I look at what she is working and I saw notes about dire wolves, grey wolves and dogs. "How are you Sarah and what are you working on?"

"I'm fine Will, I'm doing research about the pregnancy of these canines. I'm worry about our grey wolf mama. She isn't carrying a normal pup, she is carrying a hybrid and often when two species mix it always concerning," Sarah said.

"But aren't grey wolves and dire wolves very similar to each other?" I ask.

"Yes they are but at the same time they are also different," Sarah said, "That when I had thought of lions and tigers. They were combine and had a hybrid cubs. They are just the same to each other but just as different like the dire and grey wolves."

"But the two cats came from different places," I said.

"Yes they were and the hybrids were created through man. It would never be possible if they were made in the wild. Anyway, the lion is the father, he massive and stronger than a tiger. Just like a dire wolf to a grey wolf. When the Liger was born, it was bigger than it parents combine. The Linger is better than both its parents but it still has many problems to which they will never be able to survive in the wild," Sarah said, "Yet this new hybrid between dire and grey wasn't made through man. It was natural in the wild and like the liger, I could guess that this pup would be bigger than it parents along with being stronger."

"If you say that a liger wouldn't stay a chance in the wild, would this pup be able to survive?" I ask.

"I don't know, this had never happen before. It is possible that it would. Look at the wolf dogs, they are healthy and strong," Sarah said, "But if it like the liger, I don't know if this is good."

"I wouldn't worry so much about it Sarah. The liger is feline, this pup is a canine. Both the parents live in the same area and we have wolf dogs. I believe that this pup would be fine. If anything this was going to happen since the two breeds live in the same area," I said.

"You are right but the only concerning part for me is the mom. She is carrying a pup that is three times bigger than a grey wolf pup. From the notes I have taken about the progress of the pup, it only getting bigger. It not even close to it due date. A big pup would harm the mom," Sarah said, "Why do you think there isn't more ligers? It puts the tiger mom in danger and you know that the species is endanger. They decide not to put the species in danger."

"I believe that the grey wolf will be fine. After all she is in your care," I said.

Sarah smile at me, "Ture, but I'm still worry."

"Everything would be fine if it like the wolf dogs, things will turn out fine," I said, "This would also help with the dire wolf population."

"Hopefully," Sarah said, "I don't want to think about dire dogs."

I flinch a little, "That is going to hurt."

"No doubt that we will be seeing dire dogs someday. I saw Willow cuddle up with one," Sarah said.

"If dire dogs were to show up, then we will keep a close eye on them," I said.

"That is what I had thought too," Sarah said. I look at the clock.

"I think it time that we feed the wolves, I'll need help in cutting all that meat," I said.

"Alright, I need a break anyway," Sarah said. We made our way to the second kitchen, the one we use when we have animals staying in the kennel.

 **Ironhide's POV**

I open my eyes when I hear the door to this place slam open. I hear foot steps and the voice of a human but it sound young. I look at Ratchet and I saw that he had a small smile. "What are you smiling at?"

He look at me, "It the human pup. Annabella but everyone call her Bella. She is a sweet little girl, she is harmless."

"But it still a human," I growl.

"Optimus made the rule to not harm humans," Ratchet said. I look at him with shock.

"No he didn't!" I shout.

"He did, so no harming humans. Beside if you did harm the humans then you will feel the wrath of Willow. You see her angry before so I wouldn't do anything to harm the humans. Especially Bella, she is a pup and when you harm a pup. You are asking to be killed as the females will attack you," Ratchet said. I shiver at the thought, even though they are not dire wolf females. They are still females and any species that is females, they are dangerous.

I growl when I hear the human getting closer until I see her appear. She grin brightly. "Hi! I'm Annabella but you can call me Bella. It so nice to meet you!"

She dart towards Ratchet and give him a hug, "Hi Cross!"

Ratchet only chuckle as he let the human hug him. I give him a questionable look. Cross? Ratchet only chuckle, the human pull away and look at Bee. I growl slightly as she move towards him. I could see that Bee is nervous. The human look at him before she smile, "I'll call you Bee because you look like a bumblebee!"

This felt familiar, it when I remember that grey wolf pup that had given Bumblebee his name. I wonder how those pups are now. The human smile at Bumblebee and in return, he actually calm down and give the human a gentle look. It then when the human turn to me, I pin my ears back but she only smile.

"And I will name you Beauty! After Black Beauty!" she cheer. I glare at Ratchet and Bumblebee as they burst out loudly. I was going to bark at them but instead the human suddenly hug me. I don't know why I let her and I don't understand why I don't push her away. I don't know what came over me!

Bella pull away with a big grin, "Bye Beauty! I'll see you later! Bye, Cross, bye Bee!"

She runs off and I listen as she greet the others. I don't know what happen, I can't progress on what happen. However what I did notice is the smug look that Ratchet is giving me. "What are you looking at!"

"Nothing," Ratchet chuckle. I growl, I turn away from him.

"Nothing my ass," I growl.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Winter's POV**

I growl as I pace back and forth, I think back to the battle that had taken place between the two dire packs. I kept in the shadows as I watch them fight. From what Shockwave and Megatron have told me, they should have been weak. They should have die easily with the overwhelming force that outnumber them. Yet they had stood strong and they didn't back down, they fought back with skills once they got their bearing together. I am beyond annoy that they were able to cause some damage. We could had kill them but those damn humans have gotten involve. Shockwave didn't know how many humans were there nor did he knew if anymore more humans were to arrive to aid the rival pack. He didn't want to risk losing some of the pack member.

That bullshit! He and the packs should have stay strong and should have fight to the death! Just because some humans arrive, we should turn tail and run! We're stronger than humans, we could have easily kill them but no Shockwave order to turn tail and run. Another thing that annoy me is that we had to take that dog for hostage. We don't need to keep her hostage! We could had kill her and Nightshade would had come running with boiling rage.

I growl as I lay down, if I want to keep in the pack I shouldn't question Shockwave. Oh wait! I have forgotten! Shockwave had given me away to Megatron as a mate. This beyond piss me off but I didn't want to disappoint or anger Shockwave. They could easily kill me, I have no real value to them. I'm just another grey wolf, there are plenty grey wolfs out there. I could be replace if they want.

I frown as I lay my head down but it shock me when Shockwave give me away. I thought I was important to him. I follow him and listen to ever word he say, I basically worship. I work hard to impress him and I had hope that he would had taken me as his mate. I waited patiently for the day but instead he give me away.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I follow behind Shockwave, I look at this pack. From what I could see, I'm not impress. They don't look strong nor do they look intimidating. I huff as I look away from them as they were dirt compare to my pack._

 _Shockwave face a grey male, most likely the alpha of this pathetic pack. The male walk forward, he kept his eyes and tail at Shockwave giving him the proper respect to the proper alpha. "Shockwave, it is a surprise to see you. I am pleased to see you again but what bring you back?"_

" _I just want to see my processor, Megatron," Shockwave said. I mentally scoff, not everyone is prefect and I could see that Shockwave have mess up with this one. "But I have also came to give you a gift."_

 _Megatron and I perk up when we hear about a gift. What gift? We didn't bring any gift? What is he talking about? Shockwave give me a brief glance. "It has brought to my attention that there aren't many dire females and I have realize that we have no choice but to breed outside our species in order for our species to live on."_

 _I look at Shockwave with disbelief, he isn't suggesting what I think he is suggesting. Please no! I love you Shockwave! I would give you pups! They would just be as strong as you! Shockwave turn to face me and I give him a pleading look but he only turn to Megatron. "My gift to you is this female. Her name is Winter."_

 _Never before my life did I ever want to cry and scream with rage. I don't want this male! I want you Shockwave! I felt my eyes swell with tears while my body shook with rage. I hear a scoff to the right. I see a skinny looking wolf. "Sucks to be you Megatron. She looks pathetic."_

 _Everything snap all at once. I bolt at him with rage. I sharply bit his ear and he cry loudly, using my body. I slam into him, forcing him to tumble to the ground. I pin him down and I begin to bite him violently. He cry loudly in pain as his blood begin to spill and the taste disgusting. I give him a snarl and he froze. He tightly close his eye and he whimper in pain. "Who is the pathetic one?"_

 _He whimper before he cry as I bite his neck. "Who is the pathetic on!?"_

" _I am!" he cry loudly. I bit his muzzle and his cry is muff._

" _Louder!" I shout._

" _I AM! PLEASE STOP!" he cry loudly._

" _Glad you know your place bitch," I growl at him. I step off of him but my anger didn't leave me even when I could hear the weakling shivering whimpers. I give Shockwave a glare. He only give him a please look while Megatron look impress._

 _Shockwave turn to Megatron, "She'll give you strong pups."_

 _Megatron look at me with a grin. "Thank you Shockwave for the gift."_

 _I give Shockwave a pleading look, hoping that he could change his mind. He only give me a small smile. "You'll be a good mother, Winter. Don't disappoint me."_

 _My anger left me and I felt defect. I love Shockwave and I would never disappoint him. I wouldn't be able to bare it. I am Shockwave's servant and if this is what he want, I would do it. For him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

My ears pin back when I saw Megatron come and lay down next to me. He yawn tiredly before setting his head over my shoulders. I scoff with disgust. Since the den that Megatron had live, it had belong to Shockwave and he didn't want to share. It would also be crowd to have the three of us. There was no choice but to sleep outside. We could had taken Starscream's den but it being occupied by that mutt.

I growl as Megatron snore. I hate this! I hate him! I did not want him! I want Shockwave but this is what he wants, then so be it. I try to sleep, I try to ignore the snoring.

 **Optimus's POV**

I ran all day and night but I arrive just outside my territory. I growl, my once territory. I didn't want to be seen otherwise I will be outnumber and I could be easily killed. I can't let that happen. I had no choice but to go around my once territory but also Megatron's territory. However the terrane were rough to travel and there was a strong river that I had to travel. It taking me longer then I had expected. Yet I should have expected this, Ultra Mangus and his pack are right behind the mountain. The long way is harder to get through.

However I manage and I arrive in Ultra Mangus's territory. I give a howl to alert my present and not long after I hear a howl in return. I pant softly as I begin to walk in the direction of the howl but I stop when I hear something. I look and I am confuse on what I am seeing. A large bear comes walking through, he didn't pay any attention to me. He only grunts and growl as he walks along. However trailing behind him is this buffalo and a eagle that is perch on the buffalo's horn.

I watch them as they walk away. I shook my head, "What did I just see?"

That isn't important! I hurry to the pack and to greet me is Ultra Magnus and he look happy to see me but concern as well. "Optimus! It has been a long time since I had last seen you but what brings you here?"

I told him what has been happening as of late and this surprise Ultra Magnus. "This isn't good at all but I will help you in any way that I can."

I smile at him, "thank you old friend."

"It is no problem Optimus, you would have done the same if you were in my situation," Ultra Magnus said, "However you should rest Optimus. You have travel far and you need rest if you are going to travel back the same way."

I nod my head, "I should, thank you Ultra Magnus."

"It no problem, anyway I could help an old friend," Ultra Magnus said, "You must be hungry. I'll be back with meat."

"Thank you." I said. I lay my head as I take this moment to rest and I realize how tired my body is. I close my eyes to relax for a moment but my ears perk up when I hear someone. I open my eyes and I am surprise to see her. "Elita?"

She didn't look at me and she have a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Elita?" I said. She look at me and I could see the shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry what I did Optimus, I shouldn't have boldly storm in. I should have know that something like this but I was hurt. I was badly hurt, I didn't think straight. I just want everything to be restore. I want my life back," Elita said, tears stream down my face.

I stood up and I try to comfort her, "It ok Elita."

"It not ok and I'm sorry," Elita sob, "I act so coldly and I was just so disgusted with myself. I let those humans change who I am. I couldn't believe how I act, it all felt like a daze but I somehow to snap out of it when Night had beaten me. I deserve it all."

I give a small chuckle and Elita look at me with a confuse look. "No one should ever deserve Night's fury. However I take some fault in this."

"How? I was a selfish bitch," Elita said.

"I didn't told Night. I didn't want to tell her and when she saw told. She just snap with unbelievable rage. I didn't think her own rage will snap. She unstable and anything could just tip her over," I said.

"If she is unstable, how did you fall in love with her?" Elita question.

I chuckle. "I just did, if you were to get to know her. You will understand."

"She told me that she will kill me the next time," Elita said, "I would had never expect a grey wolf will ever brutally take down a dire wolf."

"She had went through a lot that she must had too but she had cool down and I believe that she will forgive you." I said, "But how are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"I'm still healing," Elita said, "I'm just glad that Ultra Magnus took me in."

"I'm glad too, Elita we may not be together but you are still my friend," I said.

Elita smile, "That is what I want, I still want is our friendship."

"Optimus, here you must eat to regain some of your strength," Ultra Magnus said.

I notice Elita smile brightly when Ultra Magnus. "Thank you old friend."

"You're welcome, Optimus. I'll tell the other to be ready and we will be on our way," Ultra Magnus said. He turn away and Elita watch him leave. I smirk.

"Elita? Do you happen to like Ultra Magnus?" I ask. She flinch in surprise.

"Oh no! I do not, I will never. Ultra Magnus is a good friend, that is all," Elita state. I chuckle as I take a bite into the meat. Sure.

I suddenly remember that bear, buffalo and eagle. "Elita do you happen to know about a bear, buffalo and a eagle. Right when I have arrive, I have seen them walking together."

Elita had a annoy look but she sigh, "The bear is Grimlock, the buffalo is Snarl and the eagle is Swoop. They are pretty much harmless unless you anger them. Run like hell."

"Why are they together? That is strange?" I said, "Very unlikely for those three to be together."

Elita begin to laugh. "You are one to talk Optimus. You have a grey wolf and two dogs in your pack."

I couldn't help to laugh as well. "You are right, I have an unlikely pack."

 **Night's POV**

Nearly a week have gone by since Optimus has left to find Ultra Magnus's pack. I just hope that he is safe. During the week, the pack had recover nicely but they were stiff. Stretching will solve that problem and they will be battle ready. Overall they pull through and they are ready to get back what belongs to them. Willow stay with Prowl the whole time and never left his side without reason. I have notice with Sandy that she have been spending time with Bumblebee, they will chuckle nervously with each other. I could tell that those two like each other but were very unsure about it. It very cute.

What else is cute is Bella, she love us all and she try to make us better but her presence alone helps it. She is a sweet little girl. However she has a favorite it is none other then Beauty. I can't help to laugh every time. Like that saying goes when Sandy say, Ironhide is wrap around Bella's finger. It just so cute! It also unbelievable that how much Bella could get away with him. Bella just loves Ironhide, she also loves to dress him. It just beyond funny on what Bella did to old Hide. Ironhide had try to hid away once and Bella went to look for him. She call for him for long time before she drop down in tears. Ironhide came out from his hiding spot and try to comfort the pup. Bella hug him and he growl at us for laughing. Ironhide is a big old softy. We all know that Ironhide love the little girl.

At the moment, I sat outside and I lay on the grass. I look out to the forest as I wait patiently for Optimus to show up. Ever since I had recover and I was able to get up and walk around, I will sit outside and wait. I sigh heavily, I look at my bugling stomach. I can't believe how big I have gotten in just a month. This isn't normal for a grey wolf, a bulge will show during the middle of the second month! Instead I start to show just in three weeks! Ratchet have told me that dire wolves only birth one pup at a time and time of birth is short. A dire female will birth a pup in two months and sometimes a month and half. Grey wolf's due is two months and a half, it probably due to the face that grey wolves give birth to litters.

Lucky for me I'm going to have one pup but I'm still scare. Dire wolves are bigger then grey wolves. I'm going to birth a large pup and I know that it would hurt painfully. I think I will die if it was a whole litter.

I sigh heavily, I'm scare but I shouldn't. Nature will handle everything and instinct will take over. I'm just stress about everything that has happen. I should relax, it not good for the pup. My ear perk up and I look up to see Willow. She smile softly at me. "Hey Night, are you ok?"

I sigh heavily, I want to tell her how tired and how much it hurts to carry this pup away but I don't want to scare her. I know that Prowl and Willow are bound to have pups some day and I don't want to scare her. "I'm fine, just tired. Are you ok?"

"I'm tired too and annoy, I just want everything to return to normal," Willow sigh, "However I know that will be asking a lot."

"It will be ok, we'll pull through and we will have to pick up what happen," I said, "It just takes time but we'll get through it."

"And we will be stronger as a whole," Willow said.

I nod my head, "That is right, just hang on."

Willow sigh heavily and I could see the concern on her face. "I hope that Harley is ok."

I am concern about Harley too, "I'm sure that she is fine, she is a strong girl."

"You're right, if anything Harley might be driving them crazy," Willow chuckle.

"That's Harley for you, she'll drive you insane," I laugh. We couldn't help to laugh a bit as we think back to all the crazy thing that Harley have done. It a miracle that we are not insane.

Willow and I suddenly perk up when we hear rustling. I smile when I saw Optimus step out of the bushes and soon following him are other wolves. I focus on Optimus, I'm so happy to see him. I struggle to get up before I pretty much wobble over to him. Each step felt painful, the weight that I had to carry.

However I ignore it all as I focus on greeting Optimus, I felt tears swell in my eyes as I nuzzle him. I was so worry about him, I shouldn't worry but I couldn't help it. "I miss you Optimus, I was worry."

"I was worry too and I miss you deeply," Optimus said, "How are you feeling?"

"I handling things ok, I'm just glad that you are back," I said.

"I'm glad that I'm back. Come Night, you need to meet Ultra Magnus and his pack," Optimus said. He turn to the pack and he begin to induct me everyone in the pack. There is Ultra Magnus, Hound, Wheeljack, Jolt, Arcee…

"Elita," I snarl.

 **Willow's POV**

Oh come on! Who the hell is screwing us over?! Things were just getting back together! Can we get a single break! I look at Night as she growl at Elita who back down avoiding eye contact. Elita try to hide behind Ultra Magnus. Night snap at Optimus. "What is she doing here?!"

"Night, calm down. You need to understand that we need all the help we can get," Optimus reason, "Ultra Magnus and his pack will help us regain back our territory."

Night scowl deeply before she growl at Elita, "You better behave or else."

"Nightshade please I do not mean any harm. I only wish to help. I'm sorry on what I have done. I have been through a lot and it cause me to act differently. I'm sorry," Elita said. "Please give me chance."

Judging on the look that is on Night's face that is a big no. "You are very lucky that I am unfit to fight. Once this is over, you are out of here!"

"Night please give Elita another chance. She didn't mean anything and she is very sorry on what she did," Optimus said. Night glare at him and Elita, she didn't say anything but turn to look at the pack.

"Thank you, all of you for coming to our aid. You all came a long way to get here and you all need a much deserved rest," Night spoke, she turn to look at Ultra Magnus. "Can you come with us and we will discuss on what we will do."

"Yes, of course," Ultra Magnus said. I could see that he is unease. The three walk away to speak with Prowl but I march up to Elita. She flinch when she saw me coming up to her.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here," I growl.

"Please understand I do not mean any harm. I just want to help. I don't want to cause any trouble," Elita said.

"But you very well know if you show up it will cause trouble," I state.

Elita sigh heavily and I could see that tears begin to swell in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. I don't want to cause any trouble. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I know I did wrong and I just want to do right. I want everything to go the way it is. The human had abuse me and they had use me. I did things that I hate and I feel disgusted with myself."

I watch as tears stream down her face and I sigh heavily. I feel bad for her, Night and Harley told me that they were in the hands of bad humans. Night was train how to kill but lucky she didn't. However Harley witness it all, she seen it all and from what she had told me I don't really want to believe it. Sadly there are humans out there that just love to destroy. They hurt everyone.

"Elita," I said. She look at me with tears in her eyes. I sigh heavily as I couldn't believe what I'm doing. "I'll do anything that I can to get you on Night's good side but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" Elita said, "But I never got your name."

"My name is Willow," I answer, "You just be careful what you do as you are on very thin ice. It going to take a lot to get on Night's good side."

"I notice," Elita said.

I sigh, "I got to get going."

"Willow, thank you," Elita said.

"Eh, you're welcome," I said. I walk away and make my way to meet the others.

 **Harley's POV**

I'm at my wit ends, I'm going to go crazy from just being trap in this den. I can't do anything! If I do anything or say anything, my twins are at risk! I don't want them to be kill. However for me, to stay quiet is the most difficult thing that I could ever do! Yet this is for my twins. Since they don't want a repeat on what happen with Night, they kept a very close eye on me. They had Starscream to watch me and stay in the same den with me. Why me!?

I just have to keep my hopes up, I know that the others will save me but I wish that it will be soon. I don't know how much longer that I could take being stuck here. I'm scare but I don't dare to show my fear, something that I have learn from Night. It a good thing as Winter will come in, I hate her so much. She will come in only to mock and taunt me, she will tell me the most horrible things and tell me how my pack will be another victim to Shockwave and his pack. She will tell me that no one cares about me and that no one will ever show up to save me. I know she trying to get me to attack me but what she say it still hurts. When she leaves and I am finally left alone to cry, she leaves a mentally cut.

I want my twins, I wish they were here to comfort me. Sideswipe will cheer me up with his witty charm and Sunstreaker will show me his soft tender side that he would never dare show. Sideswipe will make his stupid jokes while Sunstreaker will groom me until my fur is all nice and shiny.

At the moment, Starscream had left to bring food and leaving me alone. I sigh heavily but I look up when I saw someone is coming but they stop. Curious, I move closer. I hear Megatron, Shockwave and that bitch. "Ultra Magnus's pack join forces with Optimus! What are we going to do now!? They will clearly outnumber us!"

I grin, yes! They are going to save me! "Calm down, we'll figure something out."

"We could crush them, corner them where they can't escape and roll boulders down on them," Winter said, "Remember Shockwave when we had done that when there was a massive pack."

"I do remember and that is a good idea. I know where is a good place, Megatron, Winter come with me," Shockwave said. I shook in fear and tears swell in my eyes. No, I can't let this happen!


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Night's POV**

Everyone was in a deep slumber as they need all the rest that they can get because soon they will be throw into battle. A battle that I will not take part and I will be left behind. We had discuss it and we agree, everyone will fight and I will stay. This is keeping me up, I get up from my spot next to Optimus. I can't sleep, I need some air. It might calm down my nerves. I walk out of the kennel and I sigh heavily. Why am I nervous? I trust their abilities and skills as they had spent time perfecting them. So why am I nervous? I guess it do to the fact that I'm scare. I can't do anything and I won't know anything until it over.

My ears perk up when I suddenly hear someone following me. I turn around only to pin my ears back and snarl. "You're a coward to fight me when I am in this state."

"I come in peace, Nightshade. I mean you no harm. I would never harm a expecting mother," Elita state. She avoid eye contact with me and she kept her tail low. I kept my guard up.

"You be sleeping Elita, you need all the rest you can get," I state.

"I can't sleep. I want to say my peace," Elita said, "Please hear me out."

"What makes you believe that I will actually believe you," I said.

"Hear me out, please. What I did was wrong and I am sorry. I blame my actions on the humans. They change me on who I am. I was cage by them and I was force to fight for their amusement. I…I was force to kill and I…was abuse so much," Elita whimper. Tears were streaming down her face. "I live through hell, Nightshade. I have no choice, I was trap, and when I had finally escape. I had no control and when I had escape as I ran to the only place where I will gain control over everything. That power had gone to my head. I lost myself."

Elita breathe deeply as she look at me, her eyes red from the tears. "Truthfully I'm glad that you had beat me as I was able to snap out of whatever crazy daze that I was in. I am disgusted and ashamed on what I done. Please Nightshade, can you forgive me?"

I felt a small ounce of pity for her. I was in the hands of those humans for a while. I remember when they had beaten me to be violently. Harley even though she was a pup, she had seen dogs fight to the death and she was going to be one of those dogs. I can't image what would happen if I didn't take Harley away from that place.

However we all had history that we are not proud of and want nothing more than to forget. I glare at Elita. "Trust is earn and I can't trust you so easily. You were a female that was after Optimus and you had nearly kill me to get to him. Being a female yourself raise in the forest should know what that means. I also don't trust easily, you have to work hard if you want to gain my trust."

Elita sigh heavily and she look at the ground. "I realize that but would you give me a chance?"

"I will give you a chance to redeem yourself Elita," I said, "But you better not screw up."

"I promise you, I would not," Elita said. Relief shine in her eyes as she sigh softly.

"You better," I grumble. "You should go back to sleep Elita."

Elita nod her head but she look at me, "You should rest too Nightshade."

"I would, I just needed air," I said.

"Ok," Elita said. She turn away to return to the kennel but stop to look at me. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

I only grumble as I turn away from her. I hear her leave and I sigh heavily. I hope I made the right choice. If Elita wasn't part of Ultra Magnus's pack, I would had chase her off but since she would be helping in fight Megatron and his pack. I am also with pup so I can't do anything to Elita. I just really hope I made the right choice.

 **Sandy's POV**

Everyone woke up before the sun rise, I could see that everyone is ready to fight. I don't know a lot of fighting but I'm worry and scare for them. I saw how they were when they came. I'm scare that they won't return. I came close to them, I found them all awesome to be around. Willow is lucky to be part of this pack.

I saw Bumblebee stretching his body and I walk over to him. Bee smile when he saw me and I couldn't help to smile back. I don't know the feeling I get whenever I am around him. It strange, I never had this feeling before. "Good morning Sandy!"

I couldn't help to chuckle, how can he be so cheerful so early in the morning. To add on top of that, he would be throw into a battle soon. "Good morning Bee, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, I'm all better now thanks to you and the humans," Bumblebee said.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I only kept you company," I said.

"But I like your company and I felt better when you are around," Bumblebee said.

My eyes widen a bit before I smile too, "I enjoy your company too Bee. You're a great wolf to be around."

"You too," Bee said cheerfully. I smile at his bright personally, it greater then the sun. However the idea that he would be throw into battle still weight heavy on my mind. I frown as my worry and concern surface. "Are you ok Sandy?"

"I'm worry, you guys are going to be throw into battle against the same wolves that nearly kill you all. I'm scare that you are not going to come back," I whimper. I froze when Bee nuzzle me and give me a gentle lick.

"We'll be ok, Sandy. Something like this often happens in the wild and it normal that wolves will fight against each other. However we just need to stay positive. Everything will work fine," Bee said.

"I want to believe that Bee but I have never fought before. I don't know what would happen," I said.

"We don't know what will happen either but we can't give up either," Bee said, "Trust us, we will be ok."

I sigh heavily, I look into his blue eyes. "Then promise me that you will be ok."

Bee chuckle before giving me a lick. "I promise, Sandy."

I smile as I nuzzle him and he nuzzle me in return. We pull away when Optimus announce that it was time to move out. Bee give me a smile before turning away and running off. I watch them as they run away.

"Please be safe," I whisper.

 **Will's POV**

I would have never believe that finding my father's dog will lend me into finding not one but two dire wolves pack! It just unbelievable, now these days it just near impossible to find just one dire wolf. Yet here I am just in my backyard, a pack of dire wolves. To add on top of it, there are two dogs and a grey wolf showing love to these dire wolves. What even more shocking is the grey wolf, she is just over a month pregnant. She will give birth to the first ever dire and grey wolf hybrid. I thought that it will never happen either because over the years that people had document these grey wolves, there will be bodies that will show up and they will be maw. It show that those grey wolves were killed by bigger wolves to which will lead to the dire wolves. For years we had believe that dire wolves and grey wolves were emeries.

However what I believe that these dire wolves are dying and they know it. Which is believe that dire wolves might have a sense of intelligence. At this point I have thought I would have known a lot of about animals. Known their habits and their behaviors but clearly there more to meet the eye. There is more to learn about these wolves and I want to learn. I see it, my daughter so innocent not knowing of the danger had openly play with one of these dire wolves as if they were oversize dogs. I see them interact to each other. They are not mindless beasts that everyone believes.

What really had caught me off guard is that one of the dire wolves. He had disappear one day and there was no trance of him for days. That is until a week later does he return but with another pack with him. The new wolves were not trusting and kept a sharp eye on me. I knew they wouldn't do anything if I am around. So when the first dire wolf had shown up and I see interacts that was shown between my dogs and the wolves. I had place small cameras on my dogs, Sandy and Willow.

What I had seen on the footage is shocking as I could see them discussing with each other like soldiers. From what I could guess they are planning to regain their territory that was taken from them. Orion, the dire wolf that I had decide to named, had left to gain reinforcements. No one would had ever expect that. There is a lot to learn from them and I'm excited to see what else I could learn.

The next day when I had woken the pack along with Willow had disappear leaving behind Sandy and Blue, the grey wolf. They sat outside just staring out to the forest waiting. I could tell that the pack have left to regain their territory but also leaving the rest of us to the waiting game. I don't know how the outcome will turn out but my only hope is that no one dies.

I turn away from my report to look out the window with a sigh. Willow still has that camera on her but do I really want to turn it on and see what would happen? I rather not, I just want Willow to return and then I might look over the tape. I don't want to see my dog die even if I can't see it but the noise will be painful to listen.

 **Willow's POV**

I ran along with the pack as we made our way to Megatron. In hope that we regain our territory and save Harley. I ran in between Arcee and Jolt while Elita ran in front of us. A bit spread out are the others, the younger ones that is. The others trail behind us while Optimus and Ultra Magnus took the lead as the alphas to the packs. We ran in a tight formation, the air was tense and everyone is serious as we will soon be fighting soon.

Soon we came to a stop to catch our breath and to take a break from the mad sprint we made to get here. However I am beyond nervous and it killing me. I just want to get this over with. Sooner than what I could had expect, there is a sudden cry of help. We look up ahead and we see this pure white grey wolf running towards us. Tears were streaming down her red eyes as the look at as with fear.

She shook with fear and she look around with alarm. "P-Please! You need to help!"

Optimus try to calm down the female. "Please, calm down and explain to us to what has happen?"

"I-I was held captive by S-Shockwave and his pack! I-I have manage to escape but t-there was another one! She couldn't be able to escape and I promise her that I will return with help!" She wail loudly. "P-Please you must help!"

"We will if you calm down. Who is the other one that is held captive?" Ultra Magnus ask.

"A-a dog, name Harley," she whimper, "Please you must save her!"

"We are here to save her but please calm down. What is your name?" Optimus spoke softly.

"My name is Winter and thank you so much! Come! We don't have much time for Harley!" she cry. Before we could say anything, she bolt away. Away from the direction she had gone too, everyone didn't give it second thought and they follow her. I stood behind, something isn't right. I couldn't question it as I had to run in order to stay with the pack. However something is wrong and I could feel it in my gut.

Winter lead us to where it start to get rocky and the path begin to get narrow. There is a valley path, it look to be a crack between mountains. The towering walls cast a shadow and a sense of doom linger in the air. That bad feeling that I have in my gut worsen. Winter stop at the entrance of the valley. She whimper loudly, her tail held tightly in-between. She look like a very scare pup.

"They are keep her in there, please you must hurry," she whimper.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Shouldn't there be someone guarding?"

"Who cares! Harley is in there!" Sunstreaker snarl.

"We got to save her!" Sideswipe shout. The twins were going to leap forward but we all froze when we hear someone shout.

"STOP! IT A TRAP!" We turn around to see Harley running towards us. I growl as I turn to Winter but I flinch when I saw the dark aura around Winter. Her eyes shine with anger. Before I could say anything, she launch herself like a snake at Optimus. He scream loudly as Winer bite down hard on the side of his face. He toss his head around like an angry bull and he toss Winter like a rag doll. Everything happen in a second as both Megatron and Shockwave's packs came out of nowhere. They came from the sides and attack.

 **Harley's POV**

I had pretend that I was sleeping when they check on me before they left. Laserberk announce that Optimus and Ultra Magnus were closing in. My hopes raise as I knew that my freedom is coming close. I overhear their plan, Winter will lure the pack to a dead end and buried them alive. She will be acting like a victim that was kept captive and making them feel sorry for her. Barricade was left behind and to make sure that I stay. I won't let them kill my pack.

I carefully sneak up to the entrance of the cave, I glare at Barricade as he huff with boredom. I ready myself to launch at him. Than with no warning I leap forward and tackle Barricade. He cry as he didn't expect the attack, I didn't give him time to get a chance to fight. I bite deeply on his throat and he cry loudly. I tighten my hold and he whimper. With my back legs, I kick him in the stomach and he gasp with pain as the air is knock out of him.

I leap off of him and made a dash to the pack. I ran at top speed and hoping that I get there in time. I arrive there in time, I saw my twins were just able to entrance. I could see Megatron and Shockwave's strongest members, Brawl and Blackout, ready to roll the boulders. I scream at the top of my lungs, stopping them to look at me. However Winter growl with anger and with sudden speed, she leap at Optimus. Everything just fall into chaos.

The packs begin to fight each other with violent. When Winter was toss away like a rag doll, she aim at me. I leap out of her reach and try to aim at her throat but she head butt me instead. She grab a hold of me and I cry loudly as her fangs stink into me. She shook me like a rag doll before tossing me away. I tumble across the ground.

Before I could get up, I cry as she slam her paws down on me. Winter chuckle at me and I shiver with fear. "You should had run away, now you are going to die."

"Get away from her you bitch!" Willow came out of nowhere and tackle her. Winter tumble back and Willow look at me with concern. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer her as that damn bobcat came out of no where and start clawing at Willow. She cry loudly as she try shaking off the cat but he kept on her. I try to get up but those ferrets leap at me. Those assholes were clawing at my face and biting my ears.

I could hear Winter chuckle. "I believe it time to pay Nightshade a visit."

I growl as I shook my head violently and the ferrets fly off of me. I charge to Winter but only to be tackle. I look up to see Barricade and I snarl angrily. I try kicking him off but he pin me down. I could only watch as Winter runs off. Night please be safe.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so sorry for the very late update, it just that things have got busy in my life and I couldn't get around to the story. Super sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness. There are just a few chapters left of this story and I have been thinking of making a squeal. What do you guys think? Do you guys want to see a squeal? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I** **don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

 **Night's POV**

I lay comfortable on a patch of green grass with a few flowers here and there. I should relax but I couldn't not when I know that my pack is out there at war while me not doing anything. I feel so useless on the sideline. I sigh heavily and I whine as I felt the rough movement of the pup. From what I could understand what Sandy told me, the pup is growing fast due to being half dire wolf and to add on top of that the pup will be larger than a grey wolf pup. It even believe that the pup will even be larger than a dire pup. I know that I would not have normal pup and I knew that there were bound to be something that isn't going to be normal. At the same time, I'm worry about the life of myself and this pup. I'm thankful that I'm going to have only one pup but from what Sandy told me, will I be able to birth this pup? This pup isn't even born and already I feel unbelievable discomfort.

I breathe deeply, the best thing I could do is try to relax the best I can. The more stress I am in, the pup will feel and it will bring me more discomfort. I look out to the forest, ever since everyone had left, I wait patiently for their return. Sandy will often keep me company as she will wait for the others to return. She will often state her concern for Bumblebee. I often grin as I could tell that she has some feelings for Bumblebee. Everyone could clearly see it but the only one that doesn't seem to notice is Bumblebee and Sandy. I must admit, it kind of cute to watch them interact.

Anyway, I'm alone at the moment as Sandy had left with Bella to go on a walk. They have been gone for a while and they should be returning soon I believe. I rest my head on my paws, I close my eyes and I try to take a nap. Instead, my head snap up when I suddenly hear rustling coming from the forest. I half expect it to be Optimus or anyone from the pack. Instead, it the last being that I would have expect. I look on as if I'm seeing a ghost.

Winter smile at, "Hello Night, it has been a long time."

I am speechless, I didn't know what to say. "W-winter? Is that really you?"

Winter came closer, "Of course it's me Nightshade. We were born in the same pack."

Tears were streaming down my face while I choke back a sob. "This whole time, I thought I was the only one. This whole time I had thought I was alone."

"You are not alone anymore Nightshade, I'm here," Winter spoke softly.

"How did you survive? I thought everyone was dead," I whisper.

"I had manage to escape, I had turn tail and ran away. I didn't want to return to the horror of our dead pack because I didn't believe anyone had survive," Winter said, "I'm happy that I'm wrong, it has been far too long Nightshade. Oh my, how much you have grown Nightshade. I still remember when we were just pups but here you are with a pup of your own."

I smile, the thought that another member of my old pack is alive brings me joy and relief. For so long, I have thought I was the only living member of the pack. I look at my round stomach, "Yes indeed, I should be expecting to see my pup soon."

I look back to Winter but I notice that her warm and friendly aura have suddenly change. Her eyes shine with an unsettling glow and she give me a sinister grin. "It a shame that you would not being seeing your pup."

With speed I didn't know I had, I had snap up to my paws and leap away before Winter could jump on me. She grin at me and I back away from her. "What are you doing?!"

"You should have die along with the rest of our pack, Nightshade. You shouldn't be alive!" she bark. She charge at me but I leap away from her, I'm deeply confuse. I don't understand what is happening anymore. All that I know is that Winter is trying to harm my pup and I can't let that happen.

I narrow my eyes on Winter and I give a low growl. "What do you mean Winter?! Answer me!"

"Our pack was doom from the start, we were all prideful and very vein. That was going to be our down fall. I have thought we were a powerful pack but I was deeply wrong when Shockwave's pack came and with ease destroy our pack," Winter shout, "It just show that our pack was nothing but foolish weaklings. They shouldn't be alive! That include you!"

Winter charge at me but I snarl with rage, I lower my body to the ground before tossing my head back. Winter cry with pain as her head is toss back. I felt nothing but fury as I look at my once pack member. "Traitor!"

Winter only smirk at me, "I'm just doing to live and that by means run with a strong pack."

"But why kill me!? What reason do you have to kill me! I have done nothing to you!" I shout.

"Yes you have! You were born! I want to rule over that pack but you were born! I was so happy when Shockwave's pack kill our old pack because if I couldn't rule over that pack, than it should die! My father give me fault hopes and promise that I was someday going to be alpha. The leader to a powerful pack! However that was taken away from me when you were born! You were born to the alphas and everyone focus on you! Grooming you to be the next alpha! That should have been me!" Winter scream.

I look at her with disbelief. "You are insane bitch! You would go that far to let your pack die just to have power!"

"Yes! I'll do anything to be on top! Power is everything! I am strong! I am part of a powerful pack! I should never show any weakness! But you are part of my past, a part of a weakness that should have been dead so long ago!" Winter shout. She charge at me and she aim to my stomach. I growl as I shift to the side, she slide to bite my face but I caught her by the throat. I toss her away and she cry with pain.

I am in danger, my pup is in danger. I must protect my pup at all cost. However the addition weight is weighting me down and I can't perform at my best. At the same time, I can't run away as Winter could easy catch up with me. I glare at Winter as she got up and charge at me, I growl as I brace myself for this fight. Winter did her best in attacking me but I avoid her attacks by dodging away or pushing her away. I would had thought from running with a pack of dire wolves that she would learn something. Yet again I could see the blood lust and it had limit her focus on better killer attacks as her only focus is to kill me.

Winter claim that our old pack were prideful and vein to which she had call us idiots for that. If I remember correctly, Winter was no better. Always walk as if she own everything. She just as prideful and vein! Winter just lost her mind! She had gone insane!

Winter stop to catch her breathe, she huff and puff. I breathe heavily, this is wearing my down but I can't let it up otherwise my pup will die. Winter glare at me before she grin at me to which I growl. "I will take great pleasure in killing you!"

"You better share Winter, if it wasn't for me and Shockwave you wouldn't be here now." I gasp with horror when I hear the voice, I snap my head to the voice and I tremble to fear as Megatron stood there. He grin at me. "I have some revenge to take, I told you that you will pay for making me look like a fool."

I step back in fear, I look as the two grin at me. I'm close to falling over from just dodging Winter. I have no chance against the two. I'm doom! I am not fit to fight, I shouldn't be fighting. The stress is only harming my unborn pup. I glance at the house, the only chance I have is to run to the house. I try to make a run for it but Winter and Megatron were coming on to my sides. I have no choice but to fight back.

I dodge Megatron's lash to my neck but Winter bite my face. I cry loudly as Megatron bite my leg, I try fighting back but they will only lash out. They were messing with me, they were playing with me. Watch me struggle until I collapse from exhaustion. They want me to fall, I can't let that happen.

Suddenly Megatron head-butt my stomach, the force cause me to fall back. I felt nothing but pain and the whole begin to spin out of control. I breathe heavily as my stomach hurt badly. My pup…no.

I saw as Megatron and Winter walk slowly to me with grin but I couldn't see them clearly as the world is still spinning. Tears stream down my face, my pup, I know it is gone. I had fail as a mother to protect my pup. Megatron and Winter were closing in, this is it. I'm dead and I didn't even stand a chance.

However before Winter could leap at me, a golden blur appear in front of me and snarling at Winter and Megatron. I realize that is none other than Sandy who stood protectively in front of me. "You two are pathetic! Two against one expecting mother! You two are weak cowards! You are nothing but trash to go against a expecting mother!"

"You are one to talk trash, mutt!" Winter growl. Sandy she doesn't stand a chance, she has no fighting experience. She must leave before she gets herself killed! I try to speak but I couldn't as I'm starting to lose focus.

Sandy leap forward but Megatron only grab her before tossing her away as if she is nothing. Sandy's painful cry echo in my head. I saw Winter coming in close, her grin big as she look at me. I did my best to glare at her but instead a pink blur tackle Winter. It easily toss Winter to the side but Megatron leap in to attack. The two fought against each other violently.

I close my eyes, my head throb painfully and it didn't help to hear the snarls. However it became worst when I hear gun shots, I weakling open my eyes. I saw Megatron and Winter running away before a familiar pink figure came into my line of sight. Who I saw surprise me.

"Elita?" I whisper in a gasp. My version became hazy, I try to stay awake but it was useless as soon there was nothing but darkness.

 **Sandy's POV**

I knew I had no chance against a wolf but I had to try, I couldn't stand off to the sideline. When I was close to returning home from a walk with my family I could hear fighting. I right away knew that Night was in trouble. I have dive in to defend Night event though I know I run the risk of getting myself kill. I have no fighting experience the chances of me surviving is slim but I will risk it if it means to protect an unborn pup.

However what I didn't expect was that Elita, the one that I hear so much drama involve with Night will come out of nowhere and save Night. I think Night didn't expect it either but I am so glad that she have arrive. She was outnumber but she was able to hold the two off until Will came running with his gun. He only had to shoot a few rounds to scare them off and it work as they took off as soon the gun have gone off.

The main threat is gone but now a new problems rise. Elita stood protective over Night as she snarl at Will and Sarah. I have a nasty wound on my neck, I don't have to see it to know that it is bad. I could feel blood drip from the wound. As for my paw, I have fall on top of it and resulting in breaking it when I had fall on it. Despite this, I ignore the pain as Night and her unborn pup is on the line. I would live but I don't know about them.

Willing myself up, I limp over to Elita and I bark at her. She turn her attention to me and I give her a growl. "Stand down right now! Will and Sarah just want to help Night and the pup but you are stopping them. Night and the pup will die if you don't let them and it would be your fault if she dies! So move now and let them tend to Night now!"

Elita pin back submission and she pull away from Night. When Elita is a distance from Night, Will and Sarah dive in. Elita watch nervously before looking at me. "Are you sure that she will be save?"

"They had help in saving the pack and they had help Night before. They could do it again, they are my humans and I trust them. You could trust them," I said. I watch as Sarah examine Night and I could see on her face that things don't look good.

Sarah look at Will and spoke with a concern voice. "We need to get her to the station so I could see her properly and we must hurry I don't know what state the pup is in."

"Right, I'll radio the station and tell them to prep this up," Will said. Working together, they gently pick up Night and begin walking her to the truck. I limp after them with Elita trailing behind me.

"Where are they taking her? What is wrong with her?" Elita question.

"I am unsure at this moment, they are taking her to the station where they can help her. Sarah doesn't have the proper equipment to examine Night and the pup. We don't know if the pup is even alive," I answer.

"Can they save them?" Elita shout.

"I know that Night would be save but I don't know about the pup. The only thing we can do is hope for the best that the pup is alright. There is a possible chance that Night went into an early labor due to the stress. However this would lead to a premature pup but I believe this is better than miscarry," I said, "But this is what I can analysis. We'll know once Sarah examine Night."

I leap into the truck's bed once they had set Night. Sarah hover over her as she clean some bleeding wounds. I look at Elita as she look uncertain. "Elita stand here, more than likely the others will show up and I need you to tell them on what had happen so they won't be in a panic."

Elita shakily nod her head. "R-right."

Will close the truck's bed door close before he climb into the driver seat. I lay down just as the truck went into drive. I sigh heavily as I look at Night. I know she would pull through but I'm worry about the pup. This is Night's pup, it just got to pull through. Even though Night just to hide her discomfort, I know that this pup is a fighter.

 **Harley's POV**

This battle having been dragging on for too long because the two packs are too stubborn to give up. Everyone refuse to give up but due to this, everyone looks to be on death door. The sound of battle could echo off to the distance as snarls, growls and cries fill the air. Blood color the ground as fur and skin is rip off. When one member on either side was against one, another one will come to back them up.

Willow and I are at a higher risk as we are fighting dire wolves, they are stronger than a grey wolf. They could easily rip us apart with ease. However with the training that Night had put us through have come to use as we are able to use their own flaws against them. With our speed and swift ability we were able to avoid the dangerous attack that could have kill us. Yet this doesn't mean that we didn't get hurt. Sometimes we wouldn't be fast enough or we would be outnumber. They have left nasty wounds but we were able to slip away before they could kill.

Again, this battle have gone on for far too long now, on both side they were getting exhausted. Everyone's movements became slow and sluggish with the amount of blood lost and injuries. It finally came to a point where there is a standstill, both the packs glare down on each other as we breathe heavily.

Shockwave growl angrily as he glare at Optimus. "You win this time but next time it won't happen again. This battle is over, everyone retreat."

We watch them as they limp away and once they were at a good distance away. I fall over from pure exhaustion. Everything that had happen, the days trap and the stress that had cause than add this battle have finally took its toll. I breathe heavily as I lay on my side. Damn everything hurt badly, I whine. I notice Optimus and Willow have ran off. I suddenly remember when Winter had taken off and not long afterward Megatron have left as well. I growl at the thought of them, I try to get up but I just couldn't. My legs hurt.

"Harley!" I look up and I smile brightly when I saw my twins. They weakly walk towards me, they lay down next to me whining with licks and they nuzzle me. Tears of joy stream down my face as I am back with my twins and I'm never leaving them again.

"I miss you guys too," I whisper, "I love you guys."

"We're never letting you out of our sight again," Sunny growl softly. I could see the fear in his eyes as he nuzzle me.

"We were so scare," Sideswipe whimper.

"Same here," I spoke softly. "It over for now. Things are ok."

 **Willow's POV**

I knew Night was in deep danger when I have saw that bitch Winter ran off. I have try to run away to save Night but it wasn't happen as I was block off. I wasn't able to escape. When the battle was over, I was beyond exhausted but I have push myself to sprint over to Night. Fear and concern for Night's safety overwhelm me. Optimus ran ahead of me, before he had bolt I had seen the fury, fear and the concern on his face as he ran as if his life depend on it. It kind of did as this is Night's life but not just her life but also the life of the pup.

We made it back to the house in record time, I didn't see Night anywhere nor did I see Megatron or Winter. Instead what surprise me is that I saw Elita, she ran up to us with fear.

"What happen?!" Optimus demand.

Elita look very lost and helpless. "I didn't arrive on time, Megatron and Winter had beaten Nightshade. She was bleeding badly, the humans had taken her away to place call the station. The dog, Sandy, say that she is in a very bad condition and she say that the pup might be dead."

"This is really bad," I whisper. Optimus look at me, fear and panic shine in his eyes.

"Where is this station? Where are they keeping her? I must be at her side!" Optimus demand.

I sigh sadly. "I'm sorry Optimus. There nothing that we can do. We just have to wait."

"I can't wait! I have to be there with my mate!" Optimus shout.

I look down, I could stand looking at his helpless pleading face. "I'm sorry Optimus."

Optimus snarl with anger, he begin to pace back and forth. It when everything that has happen had finally caught up with me. I fall over in complete exhaustion. I pant heavily and my lungs burn as it take in a lot of oxygen. Once all this is over, I really need a long nap.


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright people, sorry for the long wait but this chapter had taken forever to do. It also the longest chapter that I have done. I really hope you enjoy and I really hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. Warning up ahead, some of the charcter might be a bit out of charcter and also you might want to have some tissues. There were moments that I had some tears.**

 **Also on another note! Another reasons why the chapter was taking forever is because I was busy with drawing some of the characters. Willow, Night and Harley are already posted on my deviantart, I would leave a link to my page but you know. The only thing I could say is that you will have to go to the site and just look under for my username. To which is of course DragonRiderWarrior. Warning if you do check it out you might see the pup in this chapter along with future pups.**

 **Another thing I want to add is that I might write a squeal to this story. Let me know if you guys want to see a squeal. Warning it might take some time due to the face I'm soon going to graduate from High School and I'll be busy. Heck! It was also another reason why I wasn't able to get around to the story because of all the chaos going around.**

 **Anyway! Enough of me babbling. You know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Now onto the story! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Harley's POV**

When the battle was over, everyone is in really bad shape. There were few that were in life threating state, they were tended to first while the others that could wait were order to get everything that Ratchet need. Jolt and I help as much as we can with Ratchet and follow every order and demand he give us. Everyone was beyond exhaustion and we all just wanted to rest but we knew that we couldn't yet. There is much to do and we have no choice but to pull through. Willow and Optimus had left once the battle was over and I want to check them to make sure they aren't badly injury.

However I say that Bumblebee was one of the worst. Part of his fur was tore off and he had a lot of bloody gashes. He had one nasty gash one across his neck, he barely speak but Ratchet try to keep him quiet. Ratchet fear that if Bumblebee keep talking he runs the risk of losing his ability to speak. From what we were able to get out of Bumblebee was one word but it explain everything, Bumblebee fought against Megatron. From what I could guess Bumblebee try to stop him but sadly Bee didn't stand a chance. Megatron show no mercy to Bumblebee. Good news is that Bumblebee has a chance to recovering but he need to rest and sadly not to speak. Poor Bee. I hope he doesn't lose his voice.

Once I was clear to leave, Ratchet let me go to tend to Optimus and Willow. Of course my twins follow me, they stick close to me when I was busy helping the others. Then there was Prowl as well, he was deeply concern for Willow and nothing was going to stop him from seeing Willow. So of course he had follow us as we rush to the house. However once we did arrive, I could just feel a heavy tension in the air. It felt very uncomfortable.

To greet us is Elita, I had a feeling that she would be here since she wasn't back at the pack when we made a head count. None the less it is still surprising that she came out here. Prowl had step forward with an air that demand for answers. Elita avoid eye contact with him as she focus on the ground. I could see how tense Elita is and I felt bad for her. "What happen? Where are the others?"

"When I had saw Megatron left the battle, I knew there was trouble and that Nightshade will be in trouble. Winter had come here first and she had attack Nightshade along with Megatron. The dog, Sandy, try to defend them but she was overpower them. I try to fight them and defend Nightshade but Megatron was stronger than me. However the humans soon around and they had scare off Winter and Megatron. The humans took Nightshade and Sandy away to help them but before they left Sandy say that the pup is at risk of dying," Elita report.

My ears fall to the side and I whine softly. Not the pup, why did the pup had to be in the crossfire. It wasn't even born yet! I wish things could just end. I want this drama to be over. I don't want this anymore. I just want to be with my twins and watch the pack grow as new pups are born.

"Where are the others now?" I ask.

"Willow is resting inside the human's den while Optimus have left on a walk," Elita answer. I nod my head before turning to my twins.

"I'm going to see Willow. I'll be back as soon as I can," I said.

"You better come back or else I'll drag you out here," Sunstreaker state. I smile at his empty threat. I give him a small lick and I saw him trying to hid a small smile as he nuzzle me. Sideswipe nuzzle before I give him a lick as well.

"Harley." I look towards Prowl as he look at me with a tired look. "Once you are done talking with Willow. Can you ask her to come out, I'll like to speak with her."

I could see the pleading look in his eyes. I nod my head. "Of course Prowl."

Prowl nod his in thanks. I turn away and start to make my way up to the house. I'm so tired, I want to take a very long nap. Of course I also want to cuddle with my twins at the same time with my nap. That would be really good.

 **Willow's POV**

I lay in my bed that Will had gotten for me. I sigh heavily as I think over all the events that has happen. It just hard to believe that it happen and it all my fault. If only I haven't left the pack, I should have stand with the pack. None of this would had happen, if only I didn't left. Things would had happen differently. If the pup were to dies, I wouldn't be able to live with myself as I know it was my fault.

I look up when I saw Harley walk in, she look horrible. She looks as if she haven't slept in days and it doesn't help that she was in a battle. Harley try to give me a small smile but I could see that she is exhausted. I move a bit in my bed, there is enough room to share. Harley walk over to me before climbing into the bed. She lend against me and have her head over my shoulder. I lay my head over her paws. She sigh heavily.

"How are you Willow?" she ask.

"I should be asking you that, you look like you have come from hell," I said.

Harley chuckle, "Probably, it felt like it."

"What did they do to you Harley? Are you ok?" I ask.

"Winter that bitch kept taunting and threaten to kill my twins. I wish I could tear her apart," Harley said, "Overall, I'll live. I have my twins and my pack. Anyway how are you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm just barely hanging in," I answer, "I'm so tired, I just want to sleep for the next few days."

"Yeah me too, I'm so tired of all this crap," Harley said with a yawn.

"I want things to be over but as soon things are over. A new problems shows up. When will it stop or better yet when will be know what happen. Will we be ready for it?" I ask.

"I don't know what will happen next but whatever is thrown at us we could handle it," Harley said, "We're a pack, we're a strong pack and we can handle anything at this point."

"Do you believe so?" I ask.

"I know so. Look what has happen to us. We have gone through so much, it just a miracle that we're alive. Night have told us that we didn't stand a chance of living in the wild but look we prove her wrong," Harley said.

I smile softly, "Yeah you're right."

"But the only thing that is killing me is the waiting. I just hope that Night and the pup are alright," Harley said.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Prowl is outside, he wants to talk to you. He has been worry about you," Harley said.

"I'll go talk with him than, thank you Harley," I said. "Your twins might want you out now. With happen they want you close by."

"Yeah I know but I want to see you. I want to see if you were ok," Harley said.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

 **Prowl's POV**

I pace back and forth as I wait patiently for Willow to come out of the human's den. The time spend waiting felt forever. The time I was away from Willow had felt a lifetime. When the battle was over I search for Willow but only to discover that she ran off. I was going to go after her but Ratchet stop me as he want to check me over. I didn't care about any injuries, I want to be with Willow. I must know that she is ok. I need to see her, I need to be there at her side.

However when I arrive I didn't expect the news that was given. I didn't think Megatron will go out of his way to hunt down Night. I don't understand why, probably to restore pride? What worry me the most is Optimus. I don't know what state he is knowing that his mate is kept away and his pup has been born only to be at the risk of dying. I don't know how I will handle it if it was Willow and our pups.

I stop for a moment. Pups. Will we have pup? Can it happen? I have seen that Night was in pain when carrying the dire hybrid but I didn't worry too much for her. She is strong, she is a grey wolf, I believe she could handle it. However I don't know about Willow. I know she is strong mentally but is her body about to handle carrying a pup? Willow is small, her breed had birth small pups and what I can guess a litter of them. Can I give Willow's pups knowing that it will probably bring great pain to her?

I look up when I hear Willow and Harley exit the human's den. Once I saw Willow I rush over to her, she meet me half way. We whine softly as we nuzzle against each other finally back together. I notice that tears were streaming down my face. From what I can see she is fine. I'm glad that she is ok. I breathe heavily.

"I miss you," I whisper, "I was very worry about you. When you were gone and not knowing was horrible. I didn't know if you were hurt."

"I'm sorry Prowl," Willow whimper. She choke up back a sob, "I'm so sorry for everything."

I pull back to look at hear confuse. "What do you mean?"

"If I didn't left the pack. If only I had stay instead of running away like a coward. None of this wouldn't happen. We will have live our normal lives," Willow sob, "It all my fault."

"Stop it, this isn't your fault. None of this was your fault. We didn't know that any of this could had happen," I said, I look deeply into her tear full eyes. "I don't want to hear any of this nonsense because it is not your fault."

"I really want to believe that but I just can't," Willow whisper. She whimper before giving a heavy sob. "Prowl, the pup is at risk of dying. If that pup were to die I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"The pup will live, I could tell that it would be strong. It has Nightshade and Optimus for parents and you know that those two are stubborn and very strong," I said softly. "I know that the pup will live."

"What if it doesn't?" Willow ask.

"It will live!" I state.

"How would you know?" Willow question. She look away from me, she sigh heavily. "I want to be your mate Prowl but I also want to give you pups. I don't know if I can do that. Night had a hard time with carrying the pup. She is a grey wolf, she is stronger than me and she had a difficult time carrying a dire wolf pup."

It funny how I was thinking of the same thing but from what I can see form Willow. I know that she would want pups. I think over this a bit. I stood up and walk over so I can look Willow in the eye. Willow's green eyes shine with tears but also longing.

"That is Night, she isn't you. I don't know a lot about carrying pups but I know that there will be discomfort. However mothers adapt to carrying pups, they are capable because they are strong," I said. "You are strong and when you want something you make it yours. If you want pups you will have them and if you want pups I will give them to you. Also you are not a lot, you will have the pack. I also know for a fact that you will be a great mother."

Willow give me a bright smile and she nuzzle against me, "Thank you Prowl."

I nuzzle her softly before giving her a lick. I look deeply into her beautiful green eyes. "I love you Willow. I will do anything for you."

"I love you too Prowl," she whisper softly. We stood there just nuzzling against each other and absorbing the comfort from each other.

 **Will's POV**

From what I can report, I could see that animals are possible intelligently aware. I have seen many emotions when I study the dire wolves along with Blue and my dogs. I could see that they have made a bond with the wolves. My dog, Sandy, I will see her depress but she stand guard right next to Blue who is kept in the cage. I could feel the tension in the air, Blue have gotten into a fight to which cause her to go into an early labor. Two weeks early for the pup. Luckily my wife was able to save the mom and pup.

The pup is a male but when I saw him I was surprise on what I saw. He didn't even look premature. He is big for a pup but what I can guess is due to the fact that it half dire wolf. However I done research about the dire wolves, sadly there wasn't much but I manage to find how much a dire wolf weigh. They will weigh about 2 pounds while a gray wolf pup weigh at ½ pounds. Yet this grey dire, this hybrid weigh in about 4 pounds. The pup might have been bigger as this pup was born two weeks early.

I wonder how Blue manage to carry a 4 pound pup and what I could have seen the pup has been moving around. My wife will often complain about pain when she was pregnant with our daughter Bella. It was the stage when Bella was moving around and cause major discomfort to Sarah.

The male pup when he was born even when two weeks early he prove to be a little fighter. He will blindly move around searching for his mother. It a sad thing to watch but the pup might have some health issue. Sarah watch the pup like a hawk and made sure to keep the pup healthy. However the pup is one fighter and it was decide to give him the name Fighter.

I flinch as I pull away from my laptop when I suddenly hear a loud and painful howl. I jump out of my chair and race out my office as I rush to the kennel. I could hear loud thrashing, snarls, growls and barking.

 **Night's POV**

I weakly open my eyes and I whine in pain, I breathe heavily. The first thing I notice is that I'm in some box and there is a cage door in front of me. I look around and I begin to breath heavily, the walls surrounding me, I'm cage. I'm trap in here! There isn't enough room! I can't even stand at my full height. I need to get out of here! I slam against the cage door. I need to get out of here! Why am I in here?! Let me out of this place!

"Night calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" I stop in my tracks and I look to see Sandy. She stood there looking at me with concern. I press against the cage door and I give a pleading whine.

"Sandy get me out of here! Please! I need to get out of here!" I howl. I keep slamming against the cage door.

"Night you need to calm down! You are only going to hurt yourself!" Sandy shout to reason with me, "Your body is very weak!"

"I can't calm down!" I howl loudly, "I'm trap! I'm in a cage!"

"Night please listen to me! You need to calm down! You are ok!" Sandy shout. She give a growl before barking loudly. "Nightshade! Look at me right now!"

I stop to look at her as I pant heavily, I look around in a panic daze but I saw the serious glare that she is giving me. In my panic state I look down but I keep moving my paws. "Nightshade look at me!"

I look at her, hoping that she will get me out of here. She knows this place more than me. I don't know where I am. There so many smells in the air that it making me dizzy. Sandy give me a comforting smile. "Nightshade watch me, breathe in and out slowly."

I watch her breathe before I follow her example. I begin to slowly relax but I'm still very tense and on alert. I breathe deeply before looking at Sandy. "Where am I?"

"You are at the station, you needed additional support," Sandy answer. I try to think what happen to me this time but I can't really think clearly. Everything is fuzzy. I close my eyes as I felt a nasty headache.

"What happen to me?" I ask. I open my eyes when I didn't get an answer. Sandy avoid eye contact as she look uncomfortable. I give a growl and she shyly look up to me. I spoke in a demanding voice. "What happen?"

Sandy sigh heavily, "You had gone into an early labor. Your body was under a lot of stress and it has force the pup to be born early."

I froze. It felt as if time has froze. I slowly look to my stomach, not wishing to see what Sandy had say. However when I saw my stomach, it was no longer round. I could hear my heart beat loudly in my ears and I begin to breath heavily. "My pup."

I clench my teeth tightly as I growl deeply. I couldn't hear anything but the loud booming of my heart that beat loudly. I snarl loudly as I look at the cage door. I must get my pup, I must get my pup. I need to be with my pup. My pup should be with me. I slam against the cage door with all my strength. I kept slamming against the door, I must get to my pup, I could see that the door is struggle to keep me in. I'm getting out of here!

However out of nowhere I felt something sharp poke into my skin. Everything begin to spin and I couldn't see straight. I can't give up. My pup. Must get to my pup. I weakly push against the door. I could feel my strength leave me as I fall over. Everything to get dark but I could only thing is my pup.

 **Sandy's POV**

I whine softly as I watch Night fall over, I could see her eyes they were fill with tears. I could hear her whisper about her pup. It heart breaking to watch and it brought a tear to my eye. I wish I could give her pup to stop her suffering. All this is causing a lot of stress on Night. I don't want to see Night like this. I don't know her for a long time but I could see that Night is a strong, control and very prideful. Seeing her break down and panic is way out of her character.

It in these moments that I'm somewhat glad that I can't have pups. They might bring great joy but things tend to happen and sometimes pups will be taken away. I don't know what Night is feeling but I don't want to feel that. I wouldn't handle it either if someone were to take my pup away.

However Night's pup was born early, he is premature and Sarah is worry that he might have some health issue. I haven't seen the pup yet, I wish I could see him and check over him. I could detect if there is something wrong with the pup but Sarah is keeping the pup away.

I look up to Epps and Will as they exam Night and the cage door. The cage door was nearly going to burst open if Night had slam into a couple of times. I'm glad that Epps and Will have come and dart Night. I don't know what will happen to me if the cage door were to burst open and Night escaping. She is in attack mode and her main goal is finding her pup. Any mother is a dangerous one, if they want their child they will be close to near impossible to stop her.

"Will, you know that she is going to wake up again. More than anything she will likely go into another panic. I can't keep darting her and you know it bad for her," Epps said.

"Yeah I know, we need to get Blue out of here. The stress that she is going through might give her a heart attack. Well Sarah say that Blue is fine and that we could move her. I think the best thing is to take her to my house," Will said. I wag my tail and I bark as I agree with that idea. More than anything, everyone is probably waiting. Will chuckle at me before he gently pet me. "I believe Sandy agrees with me.

"Alright let's move out. The drug will wear off soon so we need to move fast," Epps said before he smirk. "Unless you want her to bite your ass."

"And I'm not going to stitch your ass," Will said, "Come on let's move her."

I watch them as they gently pick up Night and carry her off to the Will's truck. I jump in and I lay next to Night. I sadly look at Night as she lay on her side, her eyes half close and her tongue hanging out. I hate seeing a drug animal they always look like they are dead. Will pet me before climbing into his truck. I sigh heavily as we drove off. If the others are at the house than I better be prepared to face questions.

 **Optimus's POV**

I pace back and forth as I try to keep calm and clear my mind. I need to think clear, I need to focus clearly but I can't do that if my mind is all over the place. Yet the strong overwhelming instincts is too strong, I need to find my mate and our pup. My mate is distress and our pup is born and close to death. I need to be at her side and protect them. However I knew I should trust the humans that the only best thing for them to live. All that I can do is wait but I'm having a hard time. I'm having one of those rare feeling of uselessness. I can't do nothing and it driving me mad.

Throughout growing up, I had found a way, I had kept calm and make the best decisions for everything. Yet now I'm on edge, I could barely think clearly. The time waiting is what really killing me, the time spend not knowing what is happening. I don't know if my mate or our pup live! If I lose them than, I will never forgive myself. I will fail at being a mate, a father and a alpha if I were to lose them. I wouldn't be myself anymore and I could possibly lose everything, including my pack. I wouldn't know what I would do if that were to happen.

I sit down before taking a deep breath. I look to the sky and I sigh heavily. Primus please help us all. I look towards the others, I wasn't surprise to see them when I had return but I'm somewhat glad they didn't came rushing towards me. At the moment I just want to be alone, I feel unstable and I don't know how I will react. I look back to the sky.

Suddenly my ears perk up when I hear the sounds of the human's large metal beast or truck on what Sandy have told us. This also means that the humans have return and more than likely they have return with my mate and pup! I ran as fast I can towards the truck and I could see when I had gotten closer, the humans lifting Night from the truck. Joy fill me and I bark loudly to grab Night's attention but when I could closer Sandy jump in front of me and stopping me.

I look down on her as I easily tower over her but she stood her ground and boldly stare me in the eyes. I have learn with having dogs in the pack that not all dogs know all behaviors among wolves and I learn to brush it off. However right at this moment I don't have the patients but none the less I wait for Sandy to speak. "I'm sorry Optimus, but you will need to wait a bit longer. Let the humans set her down and let them leave."

I sigh deeply, as much I want to see Night. Sandy is right, I had order that the humans were not to be harm but due to my overwhelming instincts. I wouldn't be able to control myself and so I'll will hurt one of the humans when they come in peace. I rather they weren't around my injury mate and pup. I hear the others come running to my sides. However they right away begin asking questions at the same time.

"How is Night? Is she ok?"

"Will she recover?"

What of the pup? Is it ok?"

Sandy struggle to answers their questions but everyone is speaking at the same time. I growl as this is information that I wish to know too. I snarl loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Silence!"

Sandy clear her throat, "Thank you Optimus."

She look at everyone before looking at me. She give me a sad look and I knew something is wrong. "Night and the pup will recover, they are strong and they will pull through. However the pup was born two weeks early. Luckily there was no real harm to him but he is a bit weak. It was due to the stress that Night was going through to which had cause him to be born early."

I froze a bit, "I have a son?"

Sandy give me a sad smile, "Yes, you have a son but he was born early. Sarah wants to keep him around before returning him to Night. She fears that the pup might have some health issues that isn't noticeable at the moment. I'm sorry to say but you and Night will have to wait."

"That isn't right!" Sideswipe snarl.

"You shouldn't keep a pup away from them!" Sunstreaker shout.

"I'm sorry but it is for the safety of the pup. If I had control over this I would give Night her pup," Sandy said.

I could tell that Sunstreaker was going to say something else but I stop him. "Sunstreaker stop, Sandy has no control over this, it is not her fault. She isn't the one keeping my pup away. If anything be grateful that Sandy is able to tell us anything that is happening among the humans."

I notice the humans leave into the house, now is my chance to see Night but to make sure. I glance at Sandy and she give a small nod. "You can see her now. However she might be out cold but she should wake up soon. Be careful she might go into a panic."

I nod my head as I understood, I slowly make my way towards the kennel before I begin to run. However when I reach the entrance I slow down, I remember the last time I came here. I ran in here in a hurry to find Night but the floor was slippery. I had stumble and fall over like a new born deer. I'm just so glad that no one saw me.

I want to the open space that Night is kept. I tense, Night had those bandages wrap around her but I didn't tense about that. It how Night look, if I didn't know, I would had thought that Night was dead. I slowly walk to get, I give her a small lick before nuzzling her.

Night begin to stir as she slowly begin to wake. She whine softly as she sat up but her eyes look to be in a daze. Night look at me as if she couldn't see me see me and she spoke in an uncertain tone. "Optimus?"

"I'm here," I whisper in return. I nuzzle her softly and she whimper softly. I could feel an aching pain in my chest while I could feel my eyes threatened to swell with tears.

"Our pup? Where? Where is our pup?" I could hear her pleading voice and I tightly close my eyes.

"He is safe, he is being watch over by the humans," I said softly. I could hear the slight tremble in my voice. "We have a son."

"A son," Night whisper with awe but her voice begin to tremble. "Optimus. I want our son. I want my pup."

She look at me with a pleading look. Her blue eyes fill with tears. I breathe heavily and it when I notice that tears were running down my face. I choke back my words. "He will return to us soon."

Night look at me with a helpless look. As alpha of the pack, the pack at times will face hard times and some of my pack members give me helpless look. They look at me for hope and a solution. As alpha to my pack, I must be strong in order for everyone to lead against me and relay on me. They look towards me for hope and they listen for my guidance. As alpha, I have to always be strong but now…Night give me an understanding look, she give me a small lick before nuzzling me.

"He'll will return to us," Night whisper softly. In that moment, I didn't feel like an alpha. I wasn't a leader to a pack. I was just a male with my female. The only thing we want is our pup that is kept away from us and there is nothing that we can do.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

 **Sandy's POV**

A couple of days had gone but with the tension in the air it felt like years. Everyone has been quite, no one spoke. Everyone was in their own little group and taking comfort from each other. I felt alone in this, my humans were busy and if I try to be in one of the groups it will be awkward. Bella is staying over with a friend until everything settles down. Optimus had sent Elita back to the back as she is in better shape than the rest of the pack. A better chance of protected if Elita is with the pack. However I'm completely alone.

I am outside laying on the green grass while the sun shine brightly. Yet with what has happen I don't exactly feel that sun's warmth. Instead I feel as if it a cloudy day. I sigh heavily, I wish there was someone with me. I feel alone. I wonder how Bumblebee is doing? I hope he is getting better.

I look up when I suddenly hear the bushes rustle. I stood up with a growl, there is a possible chance that those two have return. That wouldn't be good.

However what I didn't expect to see is Bumblebee walking out. I gasp in surprise before rushing over to him. He smile at me as I came to greet him. I miss him when he was gone and I was deeply worry when I found out that he was injury.

I look him over, I could see gashes that were still healing but the noticeable one is the one across his throat. I felt anger as I saw it and I wish that Megatron had a matching one. I look up to Bee when he nuzzle me.

"I-is ok," his voice wheezing out the words.

"Please Bee don't speak. Don't further hurt your voice," I said softly. I give him a soft smile. "I'm just glad that you came back. I was worry about you."

Bumblebee smile before looking over me, I look to see what caught his attention. I could see Night curl up like a ball while Optimus use her as a pillow. I look back to Bumblebee and I could see the questions in his eyes.

"Everyone is fine. Night will recover but the pup has to be watch to make sure that nothing bad happens to him yet. The pup is in great hands with the humans," I said.

Bumblebee whine softly as he stare at me. I sigh heavily as I sit down. "I'm ok Bee, just tired. Things are just uncomfortable and I feel alone."

Bumblebee sit down next to me, I smile as he gently nuzzle me. "Thanks Bee, you are a good friend."

 **Sideswipe's POV**

The most thing I really hate about is waiting, I really can't stand it. When I'm waiting I get really bored and when I get bored, it means trouble for someone. However in this case right now, I don't feel like causing trouble. There is enough trouble going around and I believe that everyone should have some peace of mind. Everyone looks exhausted both mentally and physically. Even Harley looks drain to which I hate to see her in. I'm so used to seeing her cheerful and carefree but now she just looks tired.

I want to cheer her up but I don't know what I should do. I don't even have enough energy to do anything. It all because of the concern for the pup. If anything were to happen to any pack member, everyone in the pack could sense it and they will be impact by it. Not only that but this pup is the first pup born into the pack in a long time, I don't know who has been born in the pack. Everyone was taken in or they had join the pack.

The one thing I have been taught that it is always to protect pups within the pack. In fact no one doesn't need to teach us, it register deep within us. Mentally we know that it is our duty as a pack member to protect pups within the pack. However I believe we have done a horrible job of protecting the pup.

I sigh heavily as I lead against Harley as she is in between me and Sunny. I felt sleepily, I was close to falling asleep but I look up when I saw Bumblebee. The three of us stood up suddenly in surprise.

"Bumblebee?!" He only give us a small smile.

"Bumblebee what are you doing here?" Harley ask. "You should be with the pack. You should be resting."

I notice that Sandy stood very close to Bumblebee as he had a nervously grin. I glance at Sunny and he smirks in return as we had the same idea. We look back to Bee with matching grins to which confuse Bumblebee deeply.

"We know why little bee is here…"

Harley look at us confuse, "What do you two know."

Sunny chuckle, "Bee is in love."

"With nurse doggy," I tease. Sandy glare at me with a growl, she deeply hates that nickname.

"Don't call me that," Sandy growl.

"That's my line," Sunny state but chuckle. We came to stand on both sides of Bumblebee and pushing Sandy to the side. She give us a confuse look and she look at Harley for help but she look just as confuse.

"What are you two doing?" Harley ask.

"Nothing, we just want to talk with Bee," I said. We begin to lead Bee away.

"It shouldn't be long, we just want a small chat with him," Sunny add. Bee give a pleading look to the females as we take him away.

 **Sunstreaker's POV**

We drag Bumblebee from the females and you could easily see that he is on edge as he look at us waiting for us to speak. I share a look serious with Sideswipe before looking at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee we know you like the little female. Is it true?"

Bee's eyes widen and he look to the ground, his ears flat to the side. Sideswipe chuckle. "It ok Bee, we don't mind that you like the little female but there is something you need to know."

Bee give us a confuse look, I step forward. "Females are a strange, confusing and very delicate creatures. Do something wrong and you could easily hurt them."

"And since this is a dog, she isn't like us at all. You know this because of Willow and Harley but than again you have to be even more careful!" Sideswipe state.

"Yes unlike Willow and Harley, she has no experiences being in the wilderness," I said.

"Also another thing with females is that when they mean something they mean another," Sideswipes said. Bee look beyond confuse and I nod my head as I understand his confusion.

"Yes I know it will be confusing but you must live with it!" I said.

"Yeah with females, you can't live with them but you can't live without them," Sideswipe said. I nod my head.

"Another thing is that you must always agree with her or else she will get upset and the last thing you need is a upset female," I said.

"It a worst nightmare, to have a upset female as they will never forget!" Sideswipe said. I had a big grin as I look at Bee.

"But one thing that she will never forget…" I said with a grin as I look at Sideswipe who give me the same grin. Bee on the other hand look beyond scare.

 **Harley's POV**

I watch as my twins talk with Bee, I narrow my eyes as I could see many mix emotions pass through Bee but I could see confusion and fear that stick out the most. What are they doing to Bee? I look at Sandy and she look at the males with concern. She look at me with a worry look, "Do you think everything is alright?"

"Not when the twins are involve," I said.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to save Bee?" Sandy ask.

"Good idea," I said. I bolt over to them to rescue Bee with Sandy trailing behind. "Hey what are you two doing to poor bee?!"

I stood in front of Bee while Sandy look over him but poor bee he was shaking in fear. However when Sandy ask him what is wrong, he scream. Well it wasn't really a scream more like a squeak. Bee ran away with his tail in between his legs.

Sandy glare at the twins. "What the hell did you do?!"

She ran off after bee while the twins laugh. I turn to glare at them. "What did you do to traumatize Bee?"

"We only give him very helpful advice," Sunstreaker said with an innocent smile. That is creepy. Nothing is ever innocent with these two!

"It very helpful advice!" Sideswipe add with a pervert grin. Oh no, what did they told Bee. The one thing about Bee is that he is super innocent!

I sigh heavily, "Do I really want to know?"

"We could show you," they spoke in union. They sound very eager but I froze a bit before glaring at them.

"Not happening!" Their eager grins turn to disappointment.

 **Optimus's POV**

I sigh softly as I rest my head over Night's shoulders. We lay side by side outside on the cool grass. It a sunny day but with the events that had happen no one seem to notice the bright beautiful day. I look down at Night as she sigh heavily. Night has been quiet, she barely spoke and she had an empty look in her eyes. Her eyes had went to a dull blue as she will just stare endless into nothing. I know she is blaming herself on what happen. Thinking of ways on what she could had done better and what could have happen. I try talking to her that it wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault but Night is a stubborn female.

There is one thing that Ratchet had told me about Night. He say that if anything were to happen to a mother's pup they will change. She will be protective and loving the instant the pup is born and nothing would matter to her but her pup. However if she were to lose her pup, the mother will fall into a deep depression and they will just lose part of themselves. It similar to when a pack lose a member. The only way for Night to come out of this state of mind is to have our pup back.

How much longer? I wish to see my pup.

I look up when Night suddenly stood up. I frown when she give me a empty look. "I'm going on for a walk. I'll be back."

I nod my head, a walk could clear her mind. It could clear both our minds. "I'll come with you."

"No, I want to go alone. It ok, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

Night give me a small smile but I could tell that it is force. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be back soon. I just want to visit a place. It close by."

I sigh softly, "Ok, just come back soon."

"I promise," Night said softly. She give me a small lick before walking away. However as she walk away to the forest I notice Willow and Harley soon follow after her. At least she wouldn't be alone.

I notice Prowl and the twins walking up to me. I give him a small nod before turning my attention back to the forest where the females had disappear from sight. "Do you know where they are going?"

I look at Prowl and I frown, "I don't know. Night say that she want to visit a place. She say that she will be back soon."

"How has been Night is she still the same?" Prowl ask.

"She is still the same," I answer, "I have a feeling once the humans give us back our pup that Night will return to her normal self."

"When are the humans going to return the pup?" Sideswipe ask.

"It has been a couple of days. They should have given back the pup," Sunstreaker said, "They say that the pup was fine. He was healthy so they should have return the pup already!"

"I don't know but I have learn to trust the humans. Willow trust them and we should especially them. They helps us a lot. Without them we could had lost some members of the pup," I said, "Whatever the reason, I could trust them."

 **Sarah's POV**

I smile softly as I feed Fighter his daily bottle and he drinks hungrily. He is such a cutie and he loves to eat but it should be good as he is gaining weight. That is a good thing and as the days goes, he is getting stronger. Hence the name we gave him, he is a fighter.

I look up when I hear someone knock on the door, standing there is my husband Will. "Hey honey, just checking in. How is Fighter?"

I smile as I look down at the pup, "He is doing good, getting stronger each day."

"So will we be giving him back to his parents soon than? You know that mother wolves will become super depress if they are missing their pup."

I sigh, "Yes I'm know but this pup is the first of his kind. I want to learn as much as I can when as a pup. When will be the next time when we see another dire grey?"

"Well we'll have dire dogs judging how close Willow is close with Boss along with Strawberry and the twins Ketchup and Muster," Will said.

"Yes I know but we would only watch from a distance," I said. I look at Fighter, his eyes were still close. I wonder how his eye are like. Probably blue like his parents. I look up when Will wrap his arms around me.

"It easily to attach but it hard to let go. I know but you have to think of how the pack is feeling. I am not the only one to see it but they have feelings. They know when something isn't right. I could tell that they are missing the pup." Will said.

"I'm scare. I'm worry about him. How do we know he would be alright?" I said. I look at Fighter as he finish his bottle. I giggle as he give a small burp.

"That the thing, we don't know. But you got to know is that if nature didn't want this creature alive than he wouldn't be alive. Beside he is a strong fighter, I know he would survive. He has a strong pack to protect him," Will said, "Sarah it time to let go and let Fighter go back to his pack."

I sigh heavily before giving Will a sad smile, "Alright, we will give him back to his pack soon. Today at the afternoon. Just let me give him a small check up and take a few pictures. Ok."

Will sigh before giving a small smile, "Alright but no later, you understand."

"Yes I understand."

 **Willow's POV**

Harley and I trail after Night, she knows that we are following her but Night doesn't say anything. It is very quiet among the three of us as we walk through the forest to know who knows where. I wonder where we are going. We just kept walking aimlessly.

That was until the forest begin to change, there was bare patches of dirt and grass growing. I look up and I gasp softly. The forest look like it had gone through a massive wild fire but it none look like it was slowly growing from the ashes.

Flash backs flash before my mind and I suddenly remember the forest fire that we were in. Now that I think about it, that fire felt like it happen eons ago. We kept walking through this growing forest, as we walk further in more memories resurfaces as we saw many more familiar things. However it is when we came to a stop and I'm surprise to see that it is still in tack.

It was our old den.

I watch as Night disappear within the den. The den was slightly cave in a bit as trees had fallen over it. There was even a tree almost blocking the entrance. I look at Harley as she crawl into the den and I follow behind her. We stop at the entrance, we look at each other before smiling.

"Remember that stormy night? Remember when we had ran away from the pound and how we found this den to escape from the storm?" Harley ask as she had a small smile as she relive the memory.

"Who would had known that we will had taken shelter with the same den that was own by the very same wolf that had save us as puppies?" I ask.

"I wonder what will happen if I had thrown you out instead of letting you two stay for the night," Night grumble. Like that very same night, she is deep within the den and it so dark that you can't see her but her blue eyes. Now that I think back, it funny to think how scare I was when I saw her give us a death glare.

"We will be back in the streets again and more than likely we would have got caught again," Harley said, "They will probably put us to sleep as well."

"And I would had probably die from the fire," Night add.

"Hey it as long we are still alive. That good isn't it and look what that fire brought us. Without it, we wouldn't have meant the pack," I said, "We wouldn't had form any bonds and we wouldn't have any mates."

"But look at the hell we went through," Night said. Harley and I take our normal spots at her sides.

"You sounds like you regret it," I said.

"No I don't regret it but damn does it has to hurt so much? I never had this much trouble when I was alone," Night said.

"But you could had die alone," Harley said.

"And that is the worst thing ever," I add. I sigh heavily, I know that Night is missing her pup badly. "We'll pull through Night. We always had. We can't give up, we gone so far to give up now."

"And we will become stronger than ever, nothing could ever stop us at this point!" Harley cheer.

"Don't get a big head Harley," I said.

"Hey!" Harley protest. I couldn't help to chuckle at Harley as she pouts. I look at Night when I hear her chuckle. Night give us a small smile and we smile in return.

"Thanks, I don't know where I be without you two," Night said softly.

"Me either," I said.

"We'll probably be dead," Harley said, "So it a good thing that we are together as a pack."

We couldn't help to chuckle together. It a good thing we are a pack. I can't count how many times we could have been dead if we didn't have each other or the pack.

 **Night's POV**

Like I had promise, we came back to the others and to greet me is Optimus. I give him a smile, a caring smile as I am glad that he cares about me. I am glad that I am with him. I nuzzle against him and I hold back tears that threated to fall. I won't cry. I had cry enough already and I don't want to cry more.

However I suddenly hear a truck pull up to the house. Everyone look up and we could see the humans step out of their trucks. I couldn't really believe what I'm seeing, I think I'm seeing things. Yet I watch as the human female Sarah hold a towel in her arms as they walk towards the kennel. My body tense. When the humans leave the kennel and I look at Optimus. He look at me in return.

Before we knew it we were sprinting towards the kennel at a fast pace. The fastest sprint I had ever ran as I ran towards the kennel but it doesn't seem I'm getting there fast enough but when we did arrive. We stood still at the entrance. This is our chance to meet our pup. He is inside there. I have been wanting to see him, I dream of seeing my pup but I seem to be frozen in place. What if I can't be a good mother?

Suddenly there is a small cry and whimpers. I dash over, a sudden drive carrying me off. In the open cage kennel where the heat lamp is on. The same cage kennel I have stay dozens of times by this point. Among the dozen of blankets that were lay out a towel lay there. The same towel that the humans have brought in. the towel however move and whimpers could be hear.

Slowly I move in and came closer to the moving lump hidden under the towel. I gently pull the towel off and a large pup lay there. I am surprise at the size of the pup. He looks like a new born but he is the same size as a weeks old pup. I guess it due to the dire wolf side of him. I move to lay next to him. I offer him my warmth and he grunt as he try to get closer to me.

His ears were white along with his paws, underbelly, his muzzle, his ears and he had a diamond shape on his face. Had had a dark red on his face along with part of his front legs and the tip of his tail. He also had a dark blue that form on his face but making it look like a mask, it trail onto his back similar to Optimus. His back legs were the same dark blue. The rest it is black.

He try to stand but instead fall over onto this side. He whine and whimper as he wiggle and roll around. It when it settle resting on his back, the white of his underbelly showing. I watch in awe as his eyes begin to open and he stare at us with bright blue eyes.

I look up with a smile while damn tears fall form my face. Optimus lay next to us and I could see tears swell in his eyes as he look on in disbelief. I didn't know what to say. I still can't believe that this is real. It is too good to be true. I look down at the pup. Our pup.

"H-he is here. He is finally here," I whisper in disbelief and relief.

"He finally here," Optimus spoke in the same disbelief. However he give me a lick as he look down at our pup. "What should we name him?"

I thought for a moment before a thought came to me. I look at Optimus. "What about the name that the humans kept calling you. Orion. I like the name."

"Orion?" Optimus question. He smile, "I like the name."

"Orion," I whisper softly as I lick our pup.

"Our little Orion," Optimus whisper as he gently lick our pup. I smile as Orion grunt and wiggle against me before he suddenly latch onto me. I smile softly as Orion has his first feeding and Optimus give me a small lick. This is my family. My family.

 **Alright! We are almost done with this story! Just one more chapter left and this story will be complete. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also just a little fun to add. The names that the Lennox family have given to the pack.**

 **Optimus- Orion**

 **Jazz- Music**

 **Ratchet- Red Cross**

 **Ironhide- Beauty**

 **Bumblebee- Bee**

 **Sunstreaker- Muster**

 **Sideswipe- Ketchup**

 **Harley- Strawberry**

 **Willow - (she has a nickname and they sometimes call her Willy. Willow doesn't like the nickname though)**

 **Prowl- Boss**

 **Ultra Magnus- Mega**

 **Hound- Digger**

 **Wheeljack- Newton**

 **Jolt- Volt**

 **Arcee- AC**

 **Elita- Pinky**

 **Sandy- (her nickname is Nurse)**

 **One final thing like in the last chapter, I had drawn pictures of Orion along with future pups. Pups you guys will see in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Finally here is the last chapter to Unlikely Pack! This is also my longest chapter ever and this story reach over 100,000 words! Yay for me! I really hope you guys enjoy the story and I had fun writing this story. I had thought about making a squeal but I am unsure. What do you guys think? The pictures I had drawn are on my DeviantArt page to better see what my ocs look like. I'm sorry I am not really great at describing.**

 **For the last time, I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs while my friends own their ocs. antubis0 the one who design the dire transformers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 32**

 **No one's POV**

It summer the warmest time of the year but the weather isn't as hot if take shelter within the forest to which is cool. The day is beautiful, the sky is clear, the air is fresh and a nice cool breath gentle blow. The animals were out and about, going on with their daily lives, the day is prefect to be out. It a day meant to play or relax and for the five pups that were running through the forest, they thought a day of play will be great. However these pups were big for the normal. One is nearly a year old but look to almost be a youngling while three of them were close to a year and half but were big than normal. As for the youngest in the group is only a few months old but is as active as the others. The five pups were running along a trail that they had ran over dozens of time that the trail always have paw prints. The pups' laughter echo throughout the forest as they race against one another.

Taking the lead is the largest and oldest among the pups, a male with black fur. His paws are white but his front legs are dark red and his back legs are dark blue. He had a white underbelly, his ears are white and his chin is white. He had a white diamond on the center of his forehead. From the tip of his nose to half way to his back is dark blue while dark red fill the rest of his face and the tip of his tail is dark red. His eyes a bright blue and they shine brightly with joy as he look behind him.

Trailing behind him, is the youngest pup he had a face full of determination and his eyes sharp with focus. His fur is a very light pink but could mistake for white. His on his face, over his eyes is light grey but it shape as a heart and it lead down too his nose and his chin. On his shoulders and thighs, were light grey that were tear shape and his front paws were the same grey along with the tip of his tail. Under his head down to his belly is red and he had red scar like marks on both sides of his face. Where the grey is, blue goes over his ears and trail his back to his tail. His legs were also blue. His eyes blue as the focus on winning and beating the older male, he growl as he saw the older man glance back at him with a big smile while his tongue hang out.

Coming from behind, two more males but twins that are almost identical to each other. They look like huskies but the signs of dire wolf could be seen in them. The biggest twin is yellow but his legs were red along with his ears, chin and tail tip. He had a white face that it seen in huskies and down his neck and his underbelly is white to which is seen in huskies as well. Trailing the white of his neck and underbelly is a red streak. The smaller twin look the same but the colors are vice versa but he had a grumpier look similar to some huskies and his muzzle is yellow. Both the twins had the same green blue eyes with a hint of grey and their noses were pink. The biggest twin ran ahead his smaller twin, he had a big happy grin while his twin focus on running ahead of his goofy twin.

Coming from behind all the males is the only female in the group. At first glance she look like a collie but dire wolf could be seen in her. Her fur is white but she had a dark grey underbelly. Her muzzle is a dark grey and her tail tip is dark grey. Over her eyes is a heart shape mark and where her eyebrows would be are blue marks similar to her father. Her ears unlike the others were floppy and the ear tips, the right is blue and the left is red. On her shoulders, on the right is red and the left is blue. Her eyes are a jade green matching her mother's eyes and her nose is pink. Her fur was white but she had trip and roll in mud to which cause her to be dead last. However at the same time she didn't mind being last as her friends were having fun. Beside she normally comes in first but decide to let the males have fun in winning for once.

The pack was at peace and they were enjoying the peace and quiet. However that was destroy when the pack suddenly hear howls of laughter and voices hooting loudly. Some of pack members try to ignore the noisy pups while others couldn't help to smile as they thought back to when they were pups themselves. The two males that were in the lead came to a stop in the center of the den of pack. The biggest male laugh and cheer loudly. "Yes! I win!"

"That isn't fair Orion! You have longer legs and you are older!" the youngest pup whine. He lay on his side panting heavily and he whimper as his legs ache from pushing himself.

"Come on Elite! No one likes a sore loser!" Orion grin brightly. Elite only glare at him and Orion only smile. "Tell you what next race, I'll let you win."

"That's still not fair!" Elite shout, "I want to beat you on my own!"

"Well you going to have to grow more than," Orion chuckle. They look up when the twins came running in. More like the biggest twin trying to escape from his smaller twin. He is cover in mud and his eyes burn with rage.

"Sunstripe! Get back here!"

"Come on Sidestrike! Can't you take a joke!?"

"Not when it involve my fur! It was perfect earlier and now it destroy because of you!"

"It just mud!"

"Oh! Like how my fur is just fur! You are so dead!" Sidestrike yell as he chase his twin but he only laugh as he stay out of reach of his enrage twin. Everyone that watch the twins could only roll their eyes.

The last pup in the group, she chuckle when the twins ran pass her. Orion right away notice her and he grin, he bolt over to her and she had to look up to him as he easily tower over her. None the less she smile to see him. "Hello Orion nice work in winning the race."

Orion grin and puff up in pride. "Thanks Blossom!"

Blossom roll her eyes, "However Orion, shouldn't you also be concern for the well-being of your pack? I had fall in mud and I was nearly stuck but as you can see I got out."

Orion's ears fall to the side and he look at Blossom with a concern look. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to forget you!"

"It alright Orion, no harm done," Blossom reassure him.

Orion whine, "Thanks Blossom and I'm really sorry but no harm done, right? We were just playing?"

"Blossom is right you know that Orion." The pups look up when the alpha of the pack came walking to them. He give a smile down to them and his eyes gentle.

Orion's ears further fall and he look down at the ground. "Sorry dad."

Optimus only chuckle, "It's alright, it only natural to make mistake but as long you learn from your mistake. Understood?"

Orion nod his head, "Yes sir."

Blossom give him a sad smile before looking up to Optimus, "How are you Optimus sir? How is Night and the pup?"

"They are doing well, Night say that she is planning to bring Nightchaser out of the den," Optimus said. Nightshade was a month late in the mating season and so had a pup later. Otherwise the pup would be the same age as Elite.

"Really?! That is awesome!" Sunstripe cheer as he suddenly pop out of nowhere. He jump in-between Blossom and Orion, he grin brightly at Optimus. "Do we get to play with him this time!? Right! Right! Right! Please! Pretty please! We could show him the awesome places to play! It would be super, super, super awesome!"

"Sunstripe! Shut up! You are causing me a headache!" Sidestrike shout. Where Sunstripe is full of life and a ball of endless energy, his twin is not. Sidestrike rather have things be kept serious and often gets very annoy when Sunstripe start acting goofy.

Elite walk in to join the group and he roll his eyes. Elita prefer to be serious as well but he knows when to relax. "Lighten up Sidestrike, we're all excited to meet the new pup."

"But do you see all of us jumping around like an idiot!" Sidestrike bark. Sunstripe stop jumping and his little chant about seeing the pup. He had a hurt look on his face as he look at his twin.

Big tears swell in his eyes before he wail loudly, "Why do you have to be so mean!"

"Look what you did," Orion whine as he cover his ears.

"Oh please! Are you really going to believe him!? He's faking it!" Sidestrike shout.

"We're not idiots Sidestrike but we don't want to hear him wail," Blossom growl as she cover her ears.

"Hey what's going on?!" Harley shout as she ran over when hearing the wails of her pup. Her twin mates trailing right behind her.

"MAMA! Sidestrike is being mean again!" Sunstripe wail loudly.

"Sunstripe, are you crying just to get attention?" Sunstreaker ask. Sunstripe stop wailing to look at his father. He suddenly grin brightly.

"Maybe!" Sunstripe laugh. Causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Sidestrike however is not amuse and like always angry. "You little brat!"

Sidestrike tackle Sunstripe and the two roll around as they wrestle against each other. However Sidestrike being smaller and thinner than Sunstripe. He is easily pin down with Sunstripe sitting on top of him. Sidestrike yell and struggle to ger out underneath his twin but Sunstripe had him pin. However they were pull apart when their twin fathers pick them up. Sunstripe had a big grin while Sidestrike looks like he try to bite his twin's face off.

Harley roll her eyes as she sight heavily but she couldn't help to chuckle. "The twins are just like their fathers, huh Harley?"

She turn around and she smile to see Willow walking towards them along with Prowl. Harley chuckle as she look back at her twin pups. "You could say that again."

"Daddy!" Blossom cheer as she'd race towards her father. She giggle when Prowl greet her with a lick.

"Blossom! You're dirty! How did you get so dirty?' Prowl ask.

"Sorry daddy! We were racing and I accidently trip in mud but I'm ok though!' Blossom giggle.

"But you're dirty now," Prowl said.

"Oh Prowl, would you relax. It can't be help, she has white fur Prowl. She'll get easily dirty, you should know as you have white fur too," Willow chuckle.

"I'm very aware of that," Prowl said, "But still she could have been more careful."

"Prowl, she is a pup. She doesn't care that she get's dirty," Willow said. She nuzzle her pup who giggle, "Is that right Sweetheart?"

"Yeah!" Blossom said.

Months had gone by since everything had gone straight to hell but ever since than the pack learn how to recover. Ever since Optimus had rightfully gain a mate, the two packs that were split had finally form into one. Making the pack the largest pack record. Having a massive pack is tricky but with the right order it is possible to control the pack. With Optimus and Nightshade as the alphas and helping them are their trusty betas to help them. Ultra-Magnus the former alpha of one of the pack and his mate Elita, along with them Prowl and Willow. With the rightfully ruling the pack is at peace and everything seem to be at peace. However they learn not to let their guard down in the times of peace. They will wait for any possible danger that were to happen and they were ready to fight for their peace.

Yet during this time of peace, love and new pups were born. In the winter, Ultra-Magnus and Elita had to share a den for the cold winter but during that time they had grown to love each other. By spring they were declare mates and they had a pup name Elite. In the spring, pups were born but the pregnancy was very difficult for Willow and Harley. They had to carry a pup, in Harley's case twins, which were way bigger than normal for them. The pain that were felt in a normal dog's pregnancy had double for them. Their hormones were just as bad as they were extremely aggressive and had nearly scare the males in the pack to death. The males had kept their distance from the females but their mates not so lucky. They try to be very supportive and help in any way they can but it not easy when their mates want to tear their faces off. The only ones that handle the aggressive mothers to be were the females themselves and Ratchet since he is the healing in the pack.

To also help are their human friends, they haven't seen the last of them. Will often come to the pack once a week to check and document the pack as well take pictures. He would always bring Sandy with him and the pack, especially Bumblebee will be happy to see her. When Willow and Harley had become pregnant, Sandy decide to stay with them until the pups were born. She was a big help to them. Sarah will come and it reassure Willow and Harley deeply when a human check on them. It not like they don't trust Ratchet but they have a natural sense of being comfortable with humans.

However when it was time to deliver, all hell broke loose. Willow and especially Harley were in massive pain when they went into labor. The pups were big for them and it felt like the delivering mothers were dying. Yet like always in the end it was all worth it as they deliver their pups into the world. Like always in wolf packs, the pups stay in the den with their mothers until the mothers decide to bring their pups out of the den. To which will take a few days and during the days that the pack wait to see the pups were horrible. The only ones that were able to see them were the females, Ratchet and the fathers. When the pups were shown and we're let to walk outside the den, it was a great joy to the pack and pride to their parents.

Optimus perk up suddenly and it brought the attention of the others. They look in the direction he is looking and they smile when they saw Nightshade crawling out of the den. Holding very carefully between her teeth is a pup. Yet this pup is the biggest they had ever seen. Nightshade walk towards them and the pups came running to her. They jump everywhere as they try to see the new pup closely but Nightshade kept the pup out of their reach. Orion smile as he stood next to his father, he had seen his brother before but he felt proud to have others see his little brother.

"Can I see? Can I see? Please!" Blossom ask.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Sunstripe demand. He sat on top of Sidestrike as he try to see the pup better. Sidestrike snarl underneath him.

"Get off of me!" Sidestrike shout.

"Pups please, give Nightshade some space," Elita said, "The sooner you give her space, the sooner she will show her pup."

"Yes mom," Elite whine. The pups scatter to give Nightshade her space and she nod her head to Elita in thanks. The pups kept to their parent's side, they will look up at them waiting for them to say something.

"Also don't crowd the pup either. He is still very new and his isn't as strong like you," Willow add.

Night set the pup down and she smile down at him. "Nightchaser, welcome to the pack."

The one to have the worst pregnancy of them all were Nightshade, she had deliver a grey/dire wolf. Which everyone had discover is born larger than either a grey or dire combine. Ratchet or Sandy didn't had expect the pup to be large it was in fact impossible that a pup was that big. Yet this pup unlike Orion was born premature and was able to grow at full size before being born. This also reach concern as they don't know how big this pup will get when he reach full adulthood. The pup had black fur however his markings were concerning. His markings were spike and sharp looking, it reach the tip of his nose to his tail tip. It is a dark red and his legs were a dark grey. However the most concerning are his eyes, they were a bright red. Optimus had explain that it is due to the fact that his mother had red eyes.

Nightchaser look around him with full innocent curious. Everything look so new to him, it is not like anything in the den. Where in the den it was dark but how here it is bright and there were a lot of new beings. Nightchaser stood up on his shaky legs and begin to walk away from his mother. He look at everyone with a sweet innocent with his big bright red eyes. He smile brightly in greetings. However the pups had went to hide behind their parents as they weren't sure about the new pup. They had hear many stories from the others on how there were other wolves out there that they are emeries and they have red eyes. Elite had listen to the stories carefully and he understood that wolves with red eyes are not meant to be trusted. He stay very close to his mother as he glare at the new pup.

Orion look at his friends with a confuse concern. He thought they were excited to see his new brother but they all had a sense of fear. It when he realize when he saw his brother's eyes did he understand why. He frown at his friend, he went to greet his brother who yelp in greetings. Nightchaser smile brightly when he saw his older brother coming to him. He yelp happily, he walk closer to him but accidently trip over his own paws. Orion smile as he help his brother back to his paws. He turn to look back at his friends.

"He looks very menacing doesn't here. Not all wolves with red eyes are going to be evil," Orion said with a frown, "This is my brother and he is also the pup to your alphas. Don't you trust your alphas? Would he be any different if he had blue eyes?"

The twins look at each other unsure, Elita had a scowl as he had a look of distrust. Blossom frown, she step forward to meet the pup and Orion smile with relief. Nightchaser yelp in greeting when he saw a new face walking towards him. He went to greet the new person but once more accidently trip over his paws. Nightchaser lay on his back as he look at the sky confuse on what had happen. Blossom couldn't help to giggle at the silliness of the pup. She look down at the pup with a smile while the pup happily look back at her.

"Hi Nightchaser, I'm Blossom," she spoke softly. Orion smile brightly when Blossom smile at him, "He's very cute Orion."

Orion grin as he swell with pride, "Of course! He is my brother after all!"

"Oh please he isn't that cute," Sidestrike grumble. He and his twin came to greet the new pup. He look at the pup unsure while Sunstripe had lost any sense of fear as he gently paw at the pup.

"He's very cute!" Sunstripe cheer, "But not as cute as me!"

"I think he is," Harley chuckle.

"Mom!" Sunstripe whine. Everyone begin to laugh loudly while the rest of the pack gather to see their new pack member. As for Elite he stay close to his mother not moving an inch to greet the new pup.

"He has red eyes," Elite grumble to himself. No one hear him but Elita who had a concern look on her face.

Unware to the pack, someone lay hidden in the bushes out of sight from the pack. Her red eyes narrow on the pack and her fangs show as she scowl with disgust. She couldn't believe the display the pack shown to the new pup. It is just a pup and as far things go they have five other pups so a new one doesn't make a different. However her interest in the pup had perk when she saw the pup. He look very strong and very promising. She growl loudly as she felt her blood boil with rage.

"That pup should belong to me!" She growl. She turn away from the pup as she couldn't watch the happiness that the pack shows. It really disgust her deeply, she moves off and left the area to rejoin her own pack. She thought over on what she saw the pup, it show promise of being a strong alpha. That pup could rule over many lands and own a strong pup if raise probably but she knew that wouldn't happen. That good hearted, human loving pup will only soil the pup. It anger her deeply that such potential will go to waste.

When the angry female return to her pack but no one greet her. In fact the opposite as none of her pack members weren't thrill to see her at all. In fact they were very glad when she disappear and they hope she doesn't come back. She doesn't care what her pack thinks of her as long they do what she say because she is the alpha in this pack. She stop for a moment when she saw her pup. A female with white fur with black legs, black ears, and a black tail tip. She also had a black chin that trails down her neck and underbelly. She had light grey markings similar to her father and she had red eyes that shine with innocent. The pup laughs as she chase a squirrel around the poor thing try to get away from the pup but it tail will be pin down.

The pup giggle as she let the squirrel go to give it a chance to run away and she smile as she is ready to chase after it once more. However a paw slam down on the squirrel and it give a squeak before dying from a broken spine. The pup fearfully look up to see the angry snarl of her mother. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I-I was p-playing," she whimper. Her eyes on the ground and her tail tuck between her legs.

"Playing with your food! How many times have I told you! You don't play with your food! You stupid pup!" Winter snarl.

Tears roll down her eyes as she fearfully look up at her mother, "I'm sorry."

Before Winter could do anything else she saw her mate walking towards them. She snarl as she sharply turn around and walk towards her den. The pup watch her go before looking up when a shadow is cast over her. She look at her father with big sad eyes. "Daddy? Why does mother hate me?"

Megatron sigh heavily as he look down at her. The one thing he hate to see from his pup is sadness and fear. Ever since she was born, he done anything in his power to let her have her pup like innocent. However Winter just makes a mess of it and makes their only daughter a fearful pup. "Tundra, it's not your fault. Your mother isn't right in the head. She has problems that none of us don't understand."

"But it not fair," Tundra whimper.

Megatron sigh as he lay down and brought his pup closer to him. He lick the tears away and spoke to her softly. "Nothing is ever fair Tundra and I'm very sorry for that."

"Is there anything I could do?" Tundra ask.

Megatron give her a small smile, "You keep staying the way you are. It would help a lot."

Tundra smile brightly, "Ok daddy!"

Megatron smile softly when Tundra nuzzle against him. When Tundra was born and when Megatron first saw her, something in him had change for the better. His short temper had calm down to which was better on the pack. When he is around Tundra he feels betters, she seem to always light his day but not just him but the whole pack. She had somehow manage to squeeze her into the hearts of every member of the pack and they had change in their own way similar to Megatron. Tundra is the first female pup to be born in the pack and her charm has effect on everyone that Barricade or Bonecrusher didn't had when they were pups. Everyone in the pack enjoy having Tundra around and they will just about do anything that the pup would ask. They can't denied her puppy eyes that shine with innocent. Just like Megatron, they wish to keep that innocent that Tundra shine to last forever.

However the only one in that pack that found Tundra annoying is her very mother. Winter was very disappointed about Tundra, she had expected more. She had expect a strong male pup but instead she had got a weak premature female pup. It wasn't Tundra's fault that she was born the way she is, it was Winter's fault. If Winter had better taken care of herself when she was pregnant, Tundra wouldn't have been premature. Instead Winter had overwork herself and cause a lot of stress to her body causing her to go to an early labor. She had found it a weakness to lay around and do nothing. Winter when she had saw Tundra, she had seen a weakling and right away given up on her pup. Lucky for Tundra, Megatron did not and had force Winter to do her mother duty's rights.

Once Tundra was off the milk and onto meat, Winter right away push Tundra away. Megatron would often gets angry with Winter as he always hates the way she treats Tundra. At one point his tempter got the better of him and he had pin down Winter, he was very close on killing her. He had yell at her angrily while she lay frozen in fear under him. However Megatron couldn't kill Winter because Tundra was there and she watch with a fearful look. He had never thought that it would pain him so much to see the fear in Tundra's eyes. Megatron prefer seeing the innocent that shine from Tundra and he wants to keep that forever. However that was difficult as Winter didn't make the task easy as Tundra fears her mother. It pains him and the pack to see the innocent look on Tundra to be snatch away and be replace by fear.

Megatron snap out of his thoughts when he felt Tundra lick him. She smile brightly at him, "I love you daddy, and you're the greatest wolf ever."

Megatron smile in return and give Tundra a small lick. "I love you too, you're the greatest wolf in my life."

Within her den, Winter watch the display with disgust. She could hear and see everything that is happening. She just couldn't believe what she is seeing. How can one pup!? Make a pack so weak!? IT disgust her deeply and she just couldn't stay it anymore. She should be in Shockwave's pack. She should be by her master's side where she rightfully belong! She shouldn't be stuck with these weaklings. However Shockwave would expect a strong pup and Winter can't show him Tundra. He would be deeply disappoint with the pup. She had promise him that she will bare strong pups! Shockwave deserve to have strong pups! Strong pups like Nightchaser! Winter stop when the thought had struck her, she grin brightly as she thought it over.

"Why not take Nightchaser instead?" She chuckle evilly as a plan begin to form in her mind. Yes she could do this, she would do this and she will have the pup that she was meant to always have! Shockwave will be proud to have this pup!

Later on at night, Winter sneak out of her den. She look around as she slowly sneak out of the pack. However it was useless when Soundwave stop her and she growl. "Get out of my way!"

"Where are you going Winter?" Soundwave question.

"None of your business! You didn't see anything and you probably don't even care so buzz off!" Winter bark. She walks away with a huff and Soundwave growls as he watch her leave.

To make her plan work, she hunt down some coyotes. In order to fool that pack, she has to make it look like the coyotes had done the crime. Winter hates to do it but in order for the plan to work, it had to be done. She nuzzle and rub against the coyotes to make sure her scent is cover by the coyotes scent. Once her scent has disappear and it is replace by coyotes, she grin wildly as she knows that her plan will work.

Winter easily sneak through the territory, she avoid the wolves that took the night watch. She was nearly caught by Ironhide at one point but he walk off grumbling about coyotes. Winter sneak into the den that belong to Optimus and Nightshade to which they share with their pups. She easily crawl in the den, her main focus on Nightchaser. The pup lay sleeping close to his mother and brother. Gently as possible, Winter pick up the sleeping pup but froze when the pup groan at being move. She froze in fear when she saw Nightshade and she could hear her heart beat wildly as she straight at Nightshade. Lucky for Winter, she didn't wake up. Very carefully, Winter crawl out of the den and sneak away. Once Winter was a safe distance from the territory, she ran off with her prize. She felt nothing but pure happiness as she had the pup that she always wanted and she knows that Shockwave will be proud to see her pup!

However when the morning came for the pack, they were woken by the screams of Nightshade. The discovering Nightchaser had cause everyone to go into a panic to search for the pup. Especially when they caught the scent of coyotes. The pack search endless for the pup in hopes that the pup is alive but by evening they had to face the hard cold truth. The pup is gone and the coyotes had kill him. That's the only thing that the pack could understand but it brought great sorrow to them. Nightshade, the heartbroken mother made the first howl of sorrow as she face the reality that her pup is gone. To follow in her howls of sorrow is her family and the rest of the pack. Their sorrow could be hear for miles. It the same howls that Winter could hear but it only brought her great amusement as she thought the sorrow sound like beautiful music to her.

By the afternoon, Winter has arrive to Shockwave's pack. She came to the pack as if she hasn't left to begin with. She walk in as if she was royalty and as if she was the alpha of the pack herself. As for everyone in the pack they were beyond annoy and angry to see her. They had thought she was gone for good and would had stay in Megatron's pack. They were sadly mistake as they watch her enter the pup but attention were perk when they saw the pup. When Winter saw Shockwave, she beam with joy but show him the respect that he deserve.

Her tail hand low to the ground and her eyes avoid eye contact with him as she came closer. She set Nightchaser on the ground and show him to the pack to the see. She grin as everyone look at the pup with curious look. Nightchaser unware what is happening, unware that he was kidnap taken away from his pack. He look around with a innocent curious glaze as he look around his new surroundings. He yelp happily when a new face came to greet him, he giggle when the new being sniff him over. Shockwave huff as he look back to Winter.

"This isn't your pup, Winter," Shockwave state.

"No master, it is in fact is Optimus's son," Winter answer.

"What happen to your pups? Didn't you and Megatron have pups?" Shockwave question.

"We had one, a female but she was weakling. Not worthy at all but as you can see, he is not. In fact I believe he would be stronger and a better alpha than Megatron could ever dream to be!' Winter said.

"Does the pup has a name?" Shockwave ask.

"His name is Nightchaser but I believe that he should have a new name," Winter said, "A stronger name don't you believe so master?"

"Indeed," Shockwave said. Winter grin, happy that he is please.

"What would you name him than master?" Winter ask.

"His name will be Nemesis Prime," Shockwave answer after a moment of thought. He turn to look at Winter and he scowl. He threating take a step towards her and she whimper in fear. "Winter, if you wish to be part of this pack. You will better take better care of this pup this time."

Shockwave snarl at her and she back down an instant. "It doesn't not take one to make a pup weak but I believe that the pup was weak was due to you. Here is your chance don't you let me down."

"I would never my lord. You have my word. Nemesis would be the strongest and most powerful wolf ever. I swear of it!" Winter vow.

"You better keep your word," Shockwave said. He turn away to go back into his den. Winter grin as she look down at her pup. Nightchaser or now known as Nemesis look up at her with his innocent red eyes.

"You would be powerful and you would never show mercy to your emeries. You are not a weakling," Winter said. "You will would make me proud my son."

 **The End**


End file.
